Not a Hero, I'm The Savior
by avv90
Summary: I don't have a sad past. I don't have a bright or mysterious costume. I don't have a mask. I don't have a mortal enemy. Our military isn't useless, and New York wasn't the setting. I wasn't new, or special. I had superpowers, I am a superpower. I'm not your hero, I am the Savior. (Cover not mine from Tumblr) Highschool/ Superhero AU.
1. Act I:The school

_**Well, Hello there. Yes, so this is a new fanfic I've been working out in my brain for a while. I just wanted people to read it, so please tell me what you think, and what powers you want to see added, so we can work together on this! Or who you want to see! Thank you for reading, and I hope you guys will continue with me on this journey, it is sort of short.. but I hope to make it longer, again please tell me if you want to see anyone, or give anyone a special weapon, or line anything really! Thanks again!**_

 _ **-Disclaimer-**_

 _ **I own nothing!**_

* * *

The school was thought to be a normal school- it was, the moody children filled in every morning the bell rang and they sauntered out for lunch. Forty minutes later they sluggishly returned- and at four every day, they chatted happily to each other as they buzzed out of the building. It was normal.

Sept- for the fact that the kids weren't technically human. No, they weren't aliens either, or as far as most students knew. They were supers-well that's what most of them call themselves anyways.

The location was unknown- only the students were informed of its very existence. It was legendary after all to even be informed of its existence.

It had high raising walls and a towering door that required a DNA check in the front. Weird-honestly, the school was nowhere near the reach of any human to date. It wasn't in the sky, or on land- no it was somewhere no one would ever think to look.

The bottom of the ocean.

The students weren't thought to be real just a small bunch of them were made in laboratories, with large investments placed on their very thought existence. The children were sent from all over- Russia, United Kingdom, Germany and so on. After experimenting on humans was abolished, most older beings were set free. As free as super beings could be set anyways, allowed to work for their government- or simply live out their lives as 'normal' humans.

Not all the supers were seen as equals- in fact, not at all. They were ranked by their dexterity, acumen, invulnerability, and most importantly their mortality count. These still are only the basics.

The legendary school itself has a legend of its own. One that brings students to the point of madness, as they struggle to ever reach anywhere near this point. Supers grapple through twelve years of this all to accomplish one single goal, to try to become a superpower. An immortal that could overrule any form of government that they were bound under, they would be bolted away only to be used in time of dire need, the last hope. The ace card. There have been only been a handful of success stories- but when the children failed to accomplish this goal they are set free- to work for their personal government or simply live out of their trapped place.

The children's powers varied, some born into it- but most stumbling at the realization of their new skills. None came from their parents- no it was a choice of the fetus as it formed inside of its host. When the power had finally manifested itself and became the sole power the super couldn't change or deny. Still you could gain multiple attributes actually- but none that would ever exceed this sole skill. The school's job is simply to increase this ability and help discover any more potential ones. To make you disposable if needed, and loyal to your government alone. The school is to do this and release you. The school is only a learning tool and not an enemy. The school is never to be blamed, it is simply the school. It has only one alias, the school.

 _ **~The School~**_

 _ **Congratulations**_

 _ **You have been enrolled automatically for a reason we will not disclaim here- this is only a standard set of rules you are expected to follow upon reading. The student will be seen with more regulations as they are brought up to the school. These are only some basic guidelines you will abide on arrival.**_

 ** _I. Speaking of the school is strictly forbidden- in the school or out_**

 _ **II. Use of Powers is forbidden unless told otherwise**_

 ** _III. Students are to not be harmed_**

 ** _IV. Working is always forbidden for any reason at all - especially for one's government until graduation is given_**

 ** _V. You may not come to hurt any sole mortal- even a direct enemy_**

 ** _VI. The school is neutral and temptation is taboo_**

 _ **VII. The school is simply a learning tool**_

 _ **VIII. You are to remain loyal to the school at all times**_

 ** _IX. You may not disclose the school's location- or existence unless told otherwise_**

 ** _X. Death of another student by one's hands are the sole reason for exposition_**

 _ **Please follow these, or face immediate termination.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **We hope to see you soon, Alfred.**_

* * *

 **A Week Before...**

" Alfred F. Jones was it?" I twitched at the use of my full name- as the older bald man squinted towards me behind his dark tinted lenses. His partner wrinkled his nose in disgust behind him. The car jolted a bit, as my stomach fell in on itself- both men sat back, one pressing his eyes closed at the silence.

The other man- a blonde, brown eyed man spoke up, " My partner asked you something, son?" I swallowed hard, as my eyes fell to his shoes.

" Yes, sir." I murmured-feeling my warm breath on my bottom lip- staring straight towards my shoes.

I could hear the grunt the bald man made as he pushed himself up, "Alfred, did you set your school on fire?"

I sighed slowly," Yes," I hung my head in shame, " Sir. I-I think I may have, sir.."

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 _ **Let me know:}-avv90**_


	2. Alfred F Jones: Normal Human

**_Hey I know this is weird, but hey I love down south and a fucking hurricane just passed and like it's raining, beautifully! I'm tired, but I want to publish this before Monday- I promise to update this sometime this week! So please enjoy, and tell me of anything you want to see, a request is a beauty to hear, I swear! Please review, and follow!-avv90_**

 ** _I own nothing!_**

* * *

 _Imagine if you were told from the moment of birth who you were? What would you be? Imagine not meeting those expectations, and labeled the failure. Imagine._

 _What if you knew you knew you weren't? What if you were the only savior? Yup, that's me._

 **The week before: Morning of:**

 **I'm tired and oddly special.**

I'm highly aware of the fact that I'm up before I cringe still I wish I could send a full throttle punch to the side of my head, knocking me back into a coma-like sleep. It's early- real early. No sun early- like 4:30 in the morning early.

I dig my head further into my pillow-unwilling to rip my face from the warmth that had bubbled through my covers and I. It was the day. Our day. My day- the final game day. My game, the championship game. I was up late last night, though, the stupid prep-rally that ran 'till about one in the goddamn morning yesterday. Then, stupid coach wanted me to make up a game plan before I went home so I got in at around 3A.M. An hour worth of sleep in all.

I could hear my alarm deep and loud, _Beep! Beep!_ I grunted. Taking the thick blankets over my head, I sunk lower keeping my body heat incubated. I could hear the blaring sound deep in my head. Slumping up-I reached for my phone, struggling with my fingers as I tried to pull it towards me.

My room only being illuminated by the flashing screen of my alarm. Pushing back my pillow- I tossed myself up, wrenching my glasses across my face- before taking it up and switching off the square device in my palm. Sitting up, I pulled my arm into the air allowing for it to cut the air above me before sliding my legs across the bed and onto the floor. I eased my weight, balanced myself- only then allowing for a prolonged yawn.

"Ahh!" I stared at the outline of my bed, it was ingrained into my memory, my blankets probably erupted from a place- the bed was seemingly beckoning for me to return, I could sense it. My king sized bed: planted at the center of my room, blocking my way to the bathroom.

This was my new room- as in new home- the one where I got my own room. No sharing- nope! No pairing up with him- bunking or whatever. I already had to share my birth and life with him- so the least I could get is my own room.

My parents wanted boys- but separately. I'm unlike most, I know this- I wasn't born alone- no I came along with a smaller half, or my better half: Matthew. He's special- Bright minded, undisturbed, and just the perfect being. I'm not, not by a long shot: nothing more, he's something, I'm nothing. My parents never said it aloud, I'm many things but not stupid- I can see it on their faces when they stare back at me, what their faces read. Shame.

I lifted my shirt, scratching my fleshy stomach- I carried myself, turning around across the corner of my bed, it was dark and I could only make out the shimmering of my phones charger a red small light that fought the darkness. I sighed- as I entered the bathroom. It's darkness never fazed me but the lack of my image through the mirror did.

I switched the light on and quivered at the sudden brightness. I shook my head, staring up at my own face. My eyes showed the lack of sleep- it's usual hue a milkier distraught color, the dark bags sunk low making my eyes puffy and crimson.

" _God." I shook my head, "I look like actual shit_!" I exclaimed in my head. I pulled away my glasses- cringing. I refused to look out, as I wrenched my eyes closed- my vision has always been crap and seeing it only gave me a mild migraine. I felt around turning the right knob, allowing the shivering water out from the nozzle. I cupped my hands and thoroughly washed all the dried drool from the creases on the left side of my face. I turned back yanking through the air harshly-I struggled as I couldn't find a towel. " Where the fuck?"

"In front of you, Al."

I froze, but then again- I knew the voice. I followed the voice's direction, and to my surprise, it was there. A fluffy warm towel.

A chuckle came from my left, as I continued dabbing my face-eyes still sealed shut. "It's really early- you know I have school later, right Al?" I sighed, taking up my glasses. I slipped them over my eyes before I finally opened them peering out before me. The mirror showed my image- and I could make out a familiar blonde curl, starring back at me with a ghastly expression of displeasure.

"Then..what are doing up, Mattie?"

"I heard your alarm-" He grumbles in a low hum, "and so did Dad." He giggled a bit, "He ran over to my room, and let himself in- so I thought I'd just pop in!"

I replied in a short grungy chuckle."I see you did."

"He'll be up in your room soon too," He cocked his head a bit, raising his leg over the tub, "I recommend you get ready fast and run." He suggested with a small smile.

"Thanks for the heads up-" I flashed a hint of a white smile with a large thumb, "but I can't leave my room, or at least not without seeing him on the stairs, Mattie," I explained. He shook his head and he gave me a small shrug.

" I don't know-" His tone was implying-I knew I probably wasn't going to like it, "I could help you out," He squinted behind his round glasses. "If I get to pick the cake this year- I could.. help you out?" I could see him yawn through the mirror, his eyes droopy.

" I don't think so- I hate chocolate cake," I shook my head, " I want cheesecake or ice cream cake- and I refuse to have maple syrup drizzled all over it," I answered flatly.

He asked with a long frown on his face, "Can I choose dinner-then?" I groaned- slowly turning back to my little brother.

"Knock yourself out," I mumbled, Mattie's fist pounded the air- tossing himself almost in the air.

"Go get changed, then!" He ushered me to the door- "Lock your door, I'll get you out."

" No problemo." I winked a bit less grumpy.

"I know you're a morning person and all- Al, but like no."

* * *

Okay." I thought. " Time to go!"

 ** _ZIP!_**

I pulled my zipper flask of my jacket up, reaching well over my chin. It was freezing for this time in the year in New Hampshire. I had no idea why? Maybe global warming?

A thick cloud of film air puffed out of my mouth, I readjusted my glasses- before pulling over my baseball hat over my short cropped dirty blonde hair surely ruffling my locks. I took my phone up in my palm swiping it hastily to my running playlist- which was just new alternative music. I extended the cord and slipped my phone into my inner jacket pocket.

I crossed my left arm over my chest, and then to my right- stretching my limp muscles before strolling up to my driveway then settling into a steady jog as I pulled out of my curve. I pressed my eyes sighing before I slapped my hands to my thighs, I pumped myself up before pulling into the streets edge at a quick pace.

I guess I was normal.

I'm Alfred F. Jones. Yup, that's me! You can call me Alfred, Jones, Sweet ass? Heck anything as long as you complement me. No, I'm not conceited but I like to see what people think of me. If you haven't guessed it- I'm the star quarterback! I'm a freshman by the way- so yeah kinda of the special offer to a kid who moved here about 3 months ago.

I turned the corner sharply, my breathing pattern hasn't changed at all- but I could feel my chest burning up as my cheeks began to flush. I wasn't sweating-again. I eased slowly into a jog as I stopped at the crosswalk that leads to a neighboring elementary school, waiting for the tiny red man to allow got me to cross. I'm sixteen today- that's something cool, right? Yup, I'm almost a sophomore too! I got my license a week ago, but I refuse to pay the fifty dollars a week to park in the goddamn quarterback spot so I just ride the bus.

The light quickly flashed green, and I hopped back into a shifty run. There was a park around the corner cool since I never had a park so close to me before- and as I have been I prepared to take a sharp right, entering the green filled luscious ground-I noticed the dim lighting overhead, weird it was. It was always green here- weird since it was always winter here but maybe the plants just adapted, still the flowers never wither, or become discolored. Nothing in this area ever lost its dark forest hue or hazy bright swirls of colors.

I speedily passed the clearing. Coming to a sudden halt at the appearance of a figure- I could make it out a tad, an ashy blonde statue crouched next to the ground: not moving. I continued on my steady pace- after all, no one is up at five in the morning, and they are least likely to be crouched down in between some bushes without some crazy thoughts.

I slowed into a walk, approaching slowly-

"I should move-Homeless people these days are bat shit-" I almost spun around and dashed from my spot, as it rose suddenly. I eased into an easy groove, eyes fixated on the person now fully structured about 5'6-not something I wouldn't normally worry about, except that it's like barely 5- I haven't had a wink of sleep, and this guy could be a unmedicated homeless psycho that want to eat my left kidney. I could now make up his eyes, a deep dark spinach color- lovely as it touched the dark forest hue of the trees. I slowed a bit more, preparing to avoid making any eyes contact. I pressed my eyes, trying to pretend not to notice the now sure man. Just as I was sure I had jogged passed him, I felt the soft sound of a hand to my chest. My eyes fluttered open, cocking my head to the side I saw the extended arm and it's owner, the blonde-emerald eyed man. The world seemed to slow a bit, as his eyes caught hold of mine- I could feel his instinct: his gaze froze me.

I pressed my eyes closed- and firmly batted my eyes as I hoped to get the stare from blurring my sight. I could see his hand lifted to his ear, hand made into a gun positioned to his ear. He nodded firmly, I could feel a drop of sweat roll down my cheek- as my face grew a ghastly pale tone. My hand trembled, as I fumbled to rip the earphone from my ear. It tumbled down- still I could hear the blaring music.

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July~!" He glanced at the cord as it slid down to my sweats.

"How fitting." He said it a low hum, like a question. It sounded weird to, it had a deep accent- like something I should know, yet my brain refused to collect any of the situation, as his gaze never wavered. He didn't move or make any indication of action, not a word or notion- nothing.

" Like the fourth of July? How fitting, right Matthew?" He asked- quickly I registered it. British, cropped hair like one of those boy bands- large eyes, and a suited. A suite- not weird just crazy at 5 am, with a hint of insanity.

He thinks I'm Mattie?

"What's the wrong chap, cat got your tongue?" He offered a hint of a smile on the left side of his face as the streetlight offered an extended light.

"No." I responded quickly a bit of bitterness attached to it, "I'm his big brother- Alfred." He quickly hushed, and pressed his eyes.

"Ah! Yes, I beg your pardon- I.. he had a twin." He apologized.

"Yeah," I replied. An awkward silence sprang until the guy spoke up,

"Well, I do offer pardons but may I ask what you are doing running around so early in the morning?" He asked lifting a ridiculous brow.

" _What are doing crouched in a bunch of bushes?_ " I wanted to ask, but if he knew Mattie then I should probably steer clear of smart ass talk- or what my mom calls Alfred mood. "Morning run," I rose a brow, "why?"

"Oh, my! Why so early!?"

"I have to show up to school early today, why?"

"School?" He asked." Oh! You still haven't been sent an invitation?" He gazes a look of concern, "Why?" He crossed his arms over his chest, clearly wrinkling a familiar outfit.

He knew why- everyone who went _there_ knew why."I don't have powers." I spat. He smirked a bit,

"I guessed so," He shook his head allowing a single arm to fall over the other, "Alfred was it?" I nodded, wanting to get out of this weird conversation was the only hope I had now.

"Congratulate Mattie for me." He smiled, as he knew what he was doing here and who I clearly was, " Oh?! Happy Birthday, chap." I lifted my head,

" Thanks," I muttered. He gave a curt nod and passed me stepping without a single sound. I knew better than to look back- staring straight ahead. I could hear him pause,

"Good luck on that game, tonight."

* * *

The sweat poured over my forehead sinking into my eyes, my shirt drenched as was my sweater. Two miles in I met a creep, and after three more miles the sun had just barely crossed the horizon. As I approached my home the curve to my house was normal, the cars there were not. Both my parents were still home, for once. Grudging up-I jogged to my steps leading to the bright crimson door. I pushed the door open, and was greeted with an unfamiliar scent- "Home cooked meal?" I thought, quickly I pushed back my shoes throwing them on the mat before entering-black sock set in motion to the lit room. The table sat filled with everything I like, and then some. Donuts rested on the edge of the ebony wooden table, steaming chocolate poured in my lucky Dead pool mug- I could smell the cooking of waffles- a burnt batter I enjoyed more than pancakes. Bacon was piled high at the center of the table followed by sausages, with buttery biscuits. Apple slices battered by peanut butter and celery sticks. You could smell the nap to come.

"Welcome home!" I could hear his deep voice as My dad peered out of the kitchen apron tied around his waist, he gave me an exaggerated smile. "Alfred!"

"Dad!" I exclaimed in similarity. He frowned a bit, but continued in an even more animated tone,

"Do you know what today is?"

"4th of July-Oh! It's like 40 degrees out, and I gotta go to school in like an hour or two?" I responded.

"It's up north my dear child... Plus weathers been funky lately." He answered head shaking a bit, "But hey! It's not just any other day!" He pulled me into a snug hug- "It's my tiny little boy's birthday!" He exclaimed.

"Mattie's out, isn't he?" I asked- looking over at the empty table.

" Oh, he went on a pancake run," My dad chirped.

" He's at Denny's isn't he?" I asked. My father nodded regretfully, "Said mine were too watery." I nodded,

"I know, waffles are always your sort of thing, though, dad."

"Yeah." He huffed a large breath, "Your mom's out-"

"She went with him?"

"Yes."

"She thinks your coffee's too watery too, right?" He nodded, "I guess it's just us, then." I replied- I walked back, pulling out my chair the first seat on the right. I could here my dad storm off, shuffling briefly as he went back into the kitchen.

"Big day, today!" He shouted back from the stove.

"Yup- game day!" I parted.

"You know who'll be in the crowds, right Alfred?!" His father asked.

"Wear a shirt today, or you'll be asked to leave permanently Dad." I could hear a hardy chuckle from him. He popped his head into the room, hands holding a plate piled high with blueberry waffles.

"I hope I cooked them well enough?" He wrinkled his nose as he laid the platter on the table before me.

"Eggs?" I asked eyeing his dad.

He quivered his lips," Yes." I nodded before tossing four onto my plate.

"Pass the syrup," I whispered slowly he nodded slowly, before sliding over the beautiful bottle.

" Ohhhhh...Awww , of how I've missed you." I pulled up the bottle ripped off its top, before drowning my waffle's in the caramel colored liquid.

"Wait." My father said I paused as he pulled the seat next to mine the one at the top. He searched in his apron pockets, before fishing out a familiar bottle and resting it next to the waffles. I nodded slowly. He took it up, shaking. Pressing the nozzle the wispy light white creme fell from its tip-my dad spun it around on top of the waffles. "If you tell mom about any of this- and I mean any of this.." He pointed to the eye candy of food, "I will kill you, Alfred F. Jones." I couldn't hear it over, as my fork sunk in the well-cooked waffle. I brought it to my-slowly shoveling it into my mouth.

"Dad, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I've heard." He snuffed. "Now, eat up- I'm driving my quarterback to school today!" He pressed. My dad was always like this- he unlike my mom had quit his job. No, he did it with pleasure- wanting to care for his family, my dad. My stay at home dad was tall, not thin- or fat, but muscular. He had never lost his figure, even as he piled food in front of his kids, wife, and without hesitation himself. He had a scratching brown beard, a shade darker than his hair a bright caramel color, with his pinky tone skin. High cheek bones, with dark ocean blue eyes, plump model like lips, with a chiseled chin. He always wore an apron, sept for my games where he would strip from his shirt and practically shake it above his head. He was weird but so normal. He was the one thing I knew was normal, but then I also knew he isn't. My dad could never be normal- he was a retired sure, but I could always see the face of who he was before, the man he was, a true hero. No, not a cop or a fireman- my dad was a hero, hired by our government, and asked to saved lives, maintain order, and finished futile wars. Why did he quit? No, he didn't have a mortal enemy that threatened his family- he… He had me. A normal child. One with no powers, or abilities- he couldn't just leave me is probably what he thought. I couldn't care for myself- I needed help. I was the human. Alfred F. Jones: Normal human being.

"Let me get my bag," I said through a heavy mouth of food.

* * *

Hehe! Tell me what you think, or what should happen next!


	3. A Broken Being: Part I

**_So, I this is gonna be drowned out, but I'll try to explain this quickly- this is gonna be part 1! I hope you enjoy, see not that long- but hey let's read this. Downton Abby is on!_**

* * *

 **A Broken Being: Part I**

My bag dangled over my shoulder, same with my backpack as it clung to the other broad joint, both were heavy- filled with gears, books, cleats, overdue homework, mouthpieces, bottled waters, and my ever so many jerseys- including tonight's uniform. I was the captain after all, and I knew for a fact that I have to show up earlier than the rest- or I'd get to run some extra laps. I gazed around my room, it was a mess- I know it was, my clothes were thrown about, chip bags, wrappers, soda bottles, plates piled in every corner and any cranny of the room. I cringed at the thought, Saturday was cleanup day. Every Saturday, Dad would inspect our rooms- every Saturday, and every room, each and every time he would find a mess in here. Except that this was the last week of school- the last day: Summer vacation was upon us, this meant there was no way to cover this up-besides actually cleaning it all up. "Ugh.." I shook my head in thought.

"Alfred?!" I turned, walking to my window- I peeked a glance out, my dad was waving from outside the van slumping over it with a smile over his lips. I knew he caught my glance, as he snickered a bit- and I ran back out- speeding down the stairs only turning at the last step, hurrying quickly I ran out to a hall.

 ** _Bark!_**

I turned back,

 **_Bark!_**

My head tilted- as I ran to the dining room. To my dismay it was my dog. He sat up- staring me down with a joyous short snout.

"What you doing here?!" I asked, stern, angered and heated. He lowered his head over his paws, a thick glob of clear drool running down to the table ruining my Mom's favorite doilies- "Washington, listen to me," My breath became rough and warm as if he knew what he was going to do. "Get down- Mom'll make you sleep outside for a year-" Just as the words crept out of my mouth he dropped his head, pouncing from the table-down to the ground. "Good boy, Washington." I gave him a wink.

He was a tiny dog- but Mom and Mattie hated him, he never listen to a word they said after all, and he practically hated them right back. They were more on the side of cat people, not a bad thing but Dad and I wanted an all American dog to fulfill my childhood, a Boston Terrier. Small paws, mushed face with perky ears, he was black with a white center and a smi-triangle face. He always drooled, and was expected to spend his day outside- and come in only to sleep in my room, but I turned in late last night- so the poor boy probably had to spend his night outside.

"Dad must have let him in for breakfast." I crouched down, scooping him up and holding him between my chest- as I tried to nuzzled my nose to his. He rose a paw to my cheek, "I'll take you to the park tomorrow, kay buddy?"

 _ **Bark!**_

I nodded, before settling him down to the ground. "Stay outta Mattie's room," I warned him, "or Drake'll bite ya!" I spat, he jumped back at the name of his mortal enemy. I gave a light chuckle, before passing up the table and rushing off to the front door, I could hear Washington's paws scratch the floor behind me. I turned back as he looked at me, quickly he sped off rushing far away from the hall in front of me.

"Stay out of my room, Washington!" I shouted, I could hear him squeal. "He.. found the cat." I thought, before turning back and stepping out.

 ** _Honk!_**

The minivan honked- throwing me back. I stumbled a little as my Dad beckoned for me to hurry up- and run to the car. I fished through my pockets, wishing to find my keys. Nothing.

 _ **Honk!** _

I waved- hoping to let him know I was hurrying, but he continued to press the loud horn,

 ** _Honk!_**

Flustered, I shook my head ferociously before slamming the door shut. " _Mattie can close it when he gets home._ " I thought.

 ** _Honk!_**

Confused I turned back to my Dad, " What?!" I shouted, he only quivered his lip into a thin smile. I ran across the yard, only for him to beep me again, I groaned in pain at the noise. I sped up next to the car door, yanking the handle firmly. It refused to open, I mouthed _open_ to him. He shook his head slowly. _No,_ he mouthed back- he only pointed to the back of the car. I saw his fingers move to the dial on his left, just as the back door pumped open. I got the message, rushing to the rear of the car I pulled the back door fully open- as I laid down both my bag, and backpack.

"Hurry up, Alfred!" He called in a stern tone.

"Yeah, what else am I doing?!" I responded, turning back I jogged back to the passenger seat, pulling it open and sliding in.

"Seat belt bear?" My dad asked handing me the hazy blue bear, I sighed but slid it over my belt- then firmly jerked back the belt, pulling it over my chest and clicked it into position. "You all set, champ?"

"Yes, come on Dad! I can't be late!"

" Yes, Mr. Fussy-" He whispered inaudibly- as he snickered on.

* * *

It was notably quiet before my Dad spoke out," How was your run today, Alfred?"

"Long.." I groaned, "and cold." I responded, with a glum mouth. He quickly silenced himself, as I reached forward, turning on the stereo. The stations were always the same- rap and RNB. Good, but not for pumping up my blood. Until, I hit one special station.

(Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin-) My Dad turned to me, face begging me to.

I smiled eagerly as He nodded, the chorus played and we both knew our parts,

He kept his eyes in front staring at the road, "You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine-" He pointed a finger to me,

"Just own the night like the 4th of July-" He stared into my eyes, taking up my left arm in his rights, he snickered a bit.

In union we both shouted, "Cause, baby, you're a firework~!" I bounced a bit in my seat as Dad stopped at a stop sign, "Come on, show 'em what you're worth!" He sang along.

"Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"~!" I rolled my head to the side staring at him. He perked his lips, gasping for air. We firmly chuckled in our seats- I shook my head in pain.

"I love you son." He shook his head proudly, I reached forward and lowered the volume as the car started up again.

"I know." I agreed plainly. It silenced a bit- but my Dad quickly knew how to start something up,

He smiled through his talk, "Are you nervous champ?"

"No, never have been." I responded.

"I know that- but what about your team?" He chuckled, "How are they doing?"

"Shiting they're pants- probably." I retorted, "Schools never even passed the preliminary rounds," I bit my upper lip, "Dad this is all new to them." I smirked a bit,

"You'll be the hero?" He asked, a gleeful look crossed over his face. I turned to look at him,

" I guess so.." I scoffed, "I'm the normal hero."

"Alfred, you are not normal." He said, crossing over he stared back at me, quickly looking back over to the road.

"I know- 16 no powers- that makes a failure to you supers," I slid lower in my seat, " and normal to the humans?" I answered with a scowl crossed over my bright face.

The car came to a sudden stop- and I pulled myself up, starring all around in worry."Alfred F. Jones- You are not normal, no normal human can run 5 miles a day- go to school, have straight A's, stay at school till around 9 at night, then come home and walk Washington at 10?"

"I still don't have powers, Dad."

He pursed his lips, "You can bench press like 250."

"I've seen you carry a train, Dad." He silenced as he sunk lower into his seat- and sighed before readjusting his position. He began the car again, and I sat back.

"You still don't know- Alfred. We aren't normal," He glanced over to me, " That means we are all different- somehow."

"Everyone has already gotten their powers, Matthew- and god knows all those other freakin kids-"

"Alfred-shut up," He grumbled in a low mood, "I didn't even mean your powers.." He shook his head firmly, "Heck, you don't need powers- you've made it this far in life, you can live without them." He pouted. Again silence was spread through the car- I wrapped my arms around my chest, hugging myself.

"Dad, I know- I don't need them," I gave a scoff, "I think my life's a bit more peaceful without them, right?"

"It's better not to have them Alfred, it gets all weird and," He paused groaning- he cracked his neck in an awkward position, " It's like you're always in puberty." He chuckled.

"I know- Mattie's always bitching-"

"Imagine your Mom!" He broke into a laughter, but I just stared at him- head shaking in shame.

"Not cool, Dad." He paused, looking over to me- eyes bewildered. I hushed and I could feel a heavy heat spreading from him.

"Can I pay you to forget that?"

"You're gonna need to."

* * *

Dad pulled into my school's drop off lane- My high school wasn't old, it was pretty new actually. Davis Jefferson High, not even ten years old, and it already looked worn down. Proudly, a sign hung over the entrance in red, white, and freedom blue ( "Congrats Eagles on making it to the championship!")

My Dad pointed up to it, "Looks like they pulled out all the stops, Alfred" I turned to look at it,

"That's new?" I asked confused, remembering passing that last night without any notice of the giant sign.

"They love yooou, Alfred."

"Yeah…" I scoffed a bit, "I bet they do." I winked at my Dad, he chuckled.

"Now get outta my car," I nodded, unbuckling my seat belt pulling it back, after hopping out- I bolted to the back, pulling open the back door. I slung my bags over my shoulder, pushing it up. I laced my backpack over my arm- stomping forward to the window of the car. My Dad slid it down slowly- giving me a toothy smile. "I'll see you later." He nodded.

"See ya." I rose an arm waving back at him, he put his car to gear, and sped off. I sighed, staring at my super Dad. He was real. I was real, but I could never match up to him.

"Alfie!" No. Oh shit! NO! I groaned at the voice, turning slowly. I perked half my lip, in an attempt to give a weak smile-

" _This crazy Bitch,_ " I muttered under my breath- "Hey Natalia!" She quickly grasped my shoulder, I know she had found me- I couldn't just mistakenly run and act normal later.

"Hey Alfie! Listen, I was really… Lonely when you left me yesterday-" She tapped my shoulder, a wink in place.

"I didn't leave you-" I pursed my lips, "I had to go meet up with coach, and I thought I told Tony to take you home?" I tried to look calm as she slid her arms down my back.

"He was just so boring-"

"Alfred!" Tony's voice broke through the wrapping wind, I pushed her back- running up to him. I could hear Natalia grumble as she tried to keep up.

"Morning Bud."

"No such thing as a morning when you slept an hour!" I retorted.

"I know- got home like around 3," I rose a brow before he added, "I had to walk home." He shook his head, running his hands through his platinum blonde hair. His eyes were a stingy green- and his skin a silky beige color. He wasn't tall- but boy was he fast.

"Really?" I asked, "I thought you of all people would sleep in on the last day of school." He simply gave a giggle- as we turned back,

"Coach wants to see ya." He spat in a baffling tone.

"I know, but someone showed up before I could run-"

"Alfie! Tony! Wait up," I could hear her voice cracking as she sped up.

"Her?" Tony pointed back, his lips formed a stern line.

"Yup." The same bony hand gripped my shoulder, "Her."

"Guys, I want you to know that tonight I'll be rooting for you-"

"Alfie?" Tony questioned looking back at her, she seemed to snarl at him. Natalie was our head cheerleader- she was sweet, and pretty her hair long- platinum blonde wrapped in a luscious creme bow. Her eyes dark- enough to confuse them for a deep violet rather than a blue shade. She wasn't short- awfully tall for a girl, actually Tony's height. He only smacked his lips.

"Yeah, short stuff." She smacked her lips in a giggle.

"Oh, flat chest wants to talk!" He threw up his arms- her eyes narrowed piercing through him.

Without missing a beat she turned to me- flashing that bright smile she did for the crowds, "Alfie," She said dearly as she wrapped herself around my arm, " He's missing more than just his height, huh?"

"Natalia, I found your boobs," Tony called pulling me to him under his arms, " but then someone erased them off the paper."

"You know something?"

"What?!"

"Look-" I pointed forward, both pulled away lunging forward trying to find what I pointed out. I pulled back, slowly retreating before kicking off into a full on sprint.

"What? Wait.. What Alfie?!"

"Alfred!" I could hear their heated voices, I shook my head- as I could feel my bag slamming against my leg. I crossed a corner of the gymnasium, hitting the clearing as I knew that I was out of the view of those two I slowed into a steady jog. I sank lower as a huff of cold breath escaped my lips. I was tired, and I could feel the baggage taking its load. "A _lfred, you just have to make it through today, then it'll be naps for days!_ " I prepped in a low tone. I sprinted clear off to the back of the gym- knowing that it would be open, I pried it open. The warm air rushed to me, burning off my face and all hopes of hypothermia. I sped past the entrance, crossing in I turned a sharp corner leading off into a locker room. They were painted a deep hue, I sighed finally happy to be in a warm environment. My locker was the largest, it was positioned by itself off in the middle- across from the smaller lockers meant for the ordinary P.E students. I had my own bench, letting down my baggage- I slid down, sitting down head pulled into my legs. The light in there was dark and hushed, but you could make out the fact that I was the only one in here.

"I want to go home." I sighed, " _Today was the day."_ I thought my eyes never looking up. Natalia, and Tony hated each other. None of my friends had liked each other, and I couldn't care. This makes me, me. My dad would give me a lecture- never allowing me to speak in such a manner to anyone, including the humans. I knew a few of my kind, well not my kind but Matthew's. They never really spoke to me but they would acknowledge my existence- nodding once they caught hold of my sight. I've met all of Matthew's possible friends- but never that blonde fellow from this morning. Matthew always avoided humans, always skipping off on my games- and giving void explanation.

" _I guess it's just a Super thing?_ "

" I know right!" I could hear the kids roasting up, the door was pushed open. "Hey guys.." I could them stop at the door, "It's Alfred!" I quickly tuck my legs down, parting my arms from my legs I slumped back laying my back to the cool wall. The voices rang quickly, as I could hear a pile of men running in.

"It's true!"

"Hey Alfred!"

"Ah! Alfred!"

"Al!"

"Hey, it's Jones!" Quickly, I hear a break in the commotion.

"Where is he?!" I sprang to life, my legs gaining strength quickly, I stuttered out,

"Yeah- Uh!?" I threw all hope of rest, " Coach- I was just.. putting my things away-" A clipboard in hand: He was stubby, dark, cool skin, fresh shaved, and bald man. His uniform matched mine, he had gotten it made specially for this. He was rough, but could never lead his 'boys' anywhere in the games- leadership was a failure on this team, until I joined. I turned that all around.

"You're okay boy- Villano spoke with me." He rose his clipboard, beckoning for me to come to his side. I rushed forward,

"Yes, sir." I responded quickly. He smirked, as he throw his arm around my shoulder tugging me along. The boys made a clearing allowing for us to exit the room, I turned back momentary, " Wait!" I called, my coach only rose a brow, " My stuff!" I exclaimed, only for him to give a hefty grunt.

" Lorinaitis!" I could hear the boy startled at the footballs coach call, as a short feminine structured boy cleared from the crowded piles of boys, shoulder length chestnut hair, mint touched eyes with peachy tan skin, his cheeks consumed in rouge. I knew him simply as Toris.

"Hey Dude!" I mouthed as he peered slowly, I flashed him a quick smile- he was kind, he helped me study: and didn't think I was an airhead. He spotted for me well into after school without a complaint, always agreed to partner up with me, and made sure my grades were on point. Sometimes he would bring me food, and I mean food. Nothing compared to this guy's Cepelinai: the meat was always perfectly seasoned, with the mushrooms diced and cheese curds. He would say his mother made it- but I could see the look of relief when I instantly loved it. " Put away Jones's thing, please?"

He nodded quickly, before making his way behind the strong wall covering the changing room. As he left, the rest of the boys followed tails between their legs- scared of coach.

Coach eagerly shoved me forward, I eased through- knowing where to go we walked down a thin hall. I made a sharp left, entering into his already lit room. I could hear his toothy smile, behind me. I let myself in- jumping over to the couch he had placed in there. He stumbled in head and all- slamming the door behind him.

"My boy!" He spat- only for him to pull in his office chair, crossing a leg over it before giving up his weight and letting it fall to the seat. " Did you get enough rest?" He asked, a bit annoying for my taste. He knew when I went home- and I doubt he cared for my rest, so I simply responded with a shrug.

"I guess." I answered plainly, resting my head over the backboard- my body aching for a minutes worth of rest.

"Well- I just heard what today is?!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Game day?" I answered, turning my head towards him- he firmly shook his head.

"Captains Birthday!" He exclaimed, he pounced from his seat gripping my shoulders in excitement, he was surprisingly fast for a big guy- I gave him a smile in response.

"Who told you?"

"No one- I looked it up, and our patriotic boy was born today!" He wrinkled his nose- " When we win- we go celebrate, okay?!"

"Can't be too late- I got plans with my family." I retorted, he brushed it off like usual- only waving me off.

He smirked lightly. "Now- Jones did you finish the thing?"

"Yeah." I sat up- " The papers are on the your desk," I pointed behind him, he nodded- promptly spinning back and taking up the papers in a fist full. " Villano and Smith as wide receivers?" He asked unsure of my move. I blinked unhappy,

"Yes.." I bit my inner lip, "Is there a problem?"

He lifted his arms, "No, of course not-" He continued down the paper- " This looks about right, Jones?"

"Yeah- follow that, and you'll win." I said in a low tone. I could hear him sit up in his seat,

"Alfred Jones, without you-" He pulled out an extended limb, his hand. "We'd still be sucking on those Beaver's dicks!" I nodded. "Shame you didn't show up sooner- we'd have won nationals." He sighed, staring down at his arm. I smiled, taking it up he pulled me into a hug, I patted his back- as he did mine. "Now go to class, and finish this boy." I nodded, before turning back to the door, and leaving the room.

 ** _End part I_**

* * *

 ** _Aww! Please let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter- part 2!-avv90_**


	4. A Broken Being: Part II

_**Okay, so guys I lost the fourth chapter. I did not find out until like two days ago- so as a substitute I wrote everything I could remember, so please forgive me for being a giant loser. Keep reading, though! Bye!**_

* * *

A Broken Being: Part II

I took in a deep breath, listening to the chatter around me was hard- so I needed patience.

"Listen- I heard he was going out with Natalia?!" Their whispers were so loud I could hear them from the back of the class. I hated English for this sole reason.

"Alfred?!" I sighed rolling my eyes, I looked forward to seeing the girl. Loud and obnoxious, Ashley.

"Yeah?" I cocked my head a tad, her smile widened at this,

"Are you really going out with Natalia-" I tilted my head, "I mean- she is the head, cheerleader?! And you are the captain of-of everything! You two are a couple, right? You totally have to be right?"

Not any more than you are passing this class.

"I don't date during game seasons." She clenched a bit,

"But- what season? You play different sports all year?!" I nodded eagerly.

"Than you have your answer, turn around Ash- okay?" She flushed a bit at the use of her nickname- I remembered someone called her this, and she lost her complete shit.

"I-I like that nickname. Thank you." I shrugged, she continued to stare at me.

"Al!" I turned a bit, seeing another flushed girl. "I'm coming to the game tonight!" I nodded, everyone was coming? Weren't they?

"Alfred?! Are you playing tonight?!" When did I not play? I pressed my eyes,

"Yeah."

Beep! The bell silenced them, smiling

I looked to the door- seeing the teacher slam it closed. Her grin enormous, she caught a kid outside.

"Ha!" I cocked my head a bit, seeing Tony. He was tardy, again… I shook my head, standing up. "Go get a pass- Tony! I told you!" He knocked at the door- mouthing.

"Please!" I sighed, going to my teacher.

"Hey, Ms.." I scratched the back of my head, "He's can't be late today." She blinked slowly,

"He can't?" She lifted her brow to me,

"He can't- it's a game day.." I smiled lightly, "It's sort of just rules?" She squinted her eyes to me,

"Fine but you gotta make him run laps today?" I smirked a bit, crossing my view to him.

"Of course." She opened the door- allowing for Tony to stumble in. He bowed to her, as I eyed him.

"You owe me." My teacher laughed,

"Me too." She mocked, "Homework." He shrugged, smiling to me.

"How many laps?"

"Until you puke." He frowned exaggeratedly, We stood side by side staring at the other kids.

"Ms. Everyone's here?!" Tony mused, I could hear her groan lowly.

"Sit down Alfred, and take your little bench warmer with you." I moved slowly feeling Tony grumbling closely behind me,

"I am not a benchwarmer!" He whispered to me, I continued down the aisle of desk reaching my desk I sat, he looked at the girl her- "Sweet face?" She looked to him,

"What?!" She bit, "You were late- go find another seat?" He shook his head as she turned away. I pressed my eyes- was he going to start a commotion?

"I don't think you get it- I sit next to him. Me!" I looked to him hand over his chest offended,

" Alfred, get your bench warmer!" I heard my teacher call, I sighed. Why did he always insist on sitting with me?

"Al, tell her to move!" I bit my inner lip- I sat up. Standing, I waved my seat to him.

'Sit there, Tony. I'll go sit-" As soon as I moved a whole litter of girls good- offering me a seat.

"Al-"

"Alfred-"

"Jones-"

"Alfred-" I paused as they all gave each other menacing glares. Tony shook his head,

"I'll just sit on you, okay?" I shrugged smiling a bit, I sat- waiting.

"No- wait." The girl moved, "Sit here." He smiled, taking it without a second glance to her. She let out a gasp of air,

"Idiot!" He sat down as my teacher snickered,

"So we'll be watching a movie- You guys can decide-"

"The blind side!" Ashley turned to me, "You like that movie, huh?" I puckered my lips ready to say something salty but then,

"He doesn't like that movie." Tony says, "He likes Radio." I looked at him, knowing he really was my best friend- the one person who knew something, who know me the most.

The movie played softly as I watched Radio hide behind trees, pushing a shopping cart. It was nice, seeing a shopping cart filled with wrapped presents. I frowned at this I had a love- hate relationship with this movie. I loved it, but then it actually stripped a piece of my morals. I always cried at this particular part? Which it was always drifted from my memory? The only one to know I cried at this movie was Mattie- he giggled until I sobbed then he would comfort me. How long ago was this? I heard the loud blare of the police siren, and quickly- I stood, feeling a certain substance drip from my eyes. This was the part that got me red eyed. I pulled my glasses off, moving a bit-

I felt a tug on my sleeve,

"Dude? Where is ya going?" I shrugged a bit,

"I gotta go to the restroom- feel kinda shitty?" He stood,

"I'll go too-"

"Na-" I looked to our teacher, "She wouldn't let us go." I was so happy the lights were off- my face would be so red. I moved forward, walking past everyone. "Ms,I'm going to the restroom. Surprised me but shook me off wanting to watch the movie. I took the pass- quickly fleeing the room. I ran down to the bathroom, washing my face. It wasn't a good feeling I was having.

* * *

I rubbed my face- feeling something weird, my breathing became rough- as I staggered a bit. The halls were so empty, the last day of school yeah but too empty? My tongue felt parched, and my legs wobbly. I crossed to the right- using the locker walls as an attempt to hold me up. My whole body began shivering- as if I was freezing but it was the complete opposite. If anything I was broiling my stomach felt like boiling water begging to erupt. I suddenly lost balance tripping over myself. I felt my glasses drop from my face, I couldn't move- it's as if my whole body had left me for dead. It was as if it had gone forever, but then it was gone. I looked around seeing the blurry surroundings. I was horrified- what had happened, I reaching for my glasses- looking around I let out a sigh. No one saw, I clutched the wall next to me- trying to pick myself up when my leg gave.

Crunch!

I fell forward, tears sewing from my eyes. "Augh?!" I-I heard something crack? What was that?

I shook my head- I couldn't move- any move I made was like shifting a knife throw my leg. Shit- Shit did I-? No, I didn't! I have only ever felt this pain one before- when I was seven, how I shattered my entire arm- and collarbone. A bad babysitter from across the street- this all began as a way to see if I could do what mom could. I couldn't fly. In the easiest way, I could put this is that I was on the roof and with a small skit, I fumbled a story down to agony- I waited for two hours until Mom came home with Mattie- from something that took god too long. I was in this sort of pain, but it couldn't be- it meant?

I clenched my teeth, as I looked down.

"Ahh!"

My bone stuck straight from my leg- pale and chalky almost, I almost passed out from the blood dripping from the opening, curling my stomach- chunks from my breakfast spewed from my mouth, crumpling down my face and spewing on my sweatshirt. The salty tears, naturally flowing.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed louder than before, I was not going to be able to play my game tonight- I totally broke it. What was I going to do- we were going to lose-

"Alfred?" My doggy head didn't give me a second to think- I just spoke.

"Help-" He ran to me, kneeling.

"Al-" I gripped his shirt,

"Help- Toris, help me." He held me up, and seemingly looked to my leg.

"God- I-I'll go get the nurse-" I shook my head,

"No. Help me." I held him tighter than I think I've ever held anything.

"Alfred- I can't do anything-" I shook my head, grabbing at his shirt,

"They won't let me play tonight." He seemed conflicted at this- but it was all too real. Finally, he slumped to the ground. He plucked me up- I do not know where he gained this strength as hr carried me. I was prepared to give in as I knew where he was taking me- to the nurse I felt my stomach sting, but then with just a tinge of hope brewing, I saw the gym doors. He pulled it open,

"Coach?" He didn't answer only taking a few steps before collapsing. I felt his fingers fumbled to my sweats, slowly wriggling them down,

"Toris-" He shushed me quickly through gritted teeth,

"Do you really want to play tonight?" This was a ridiculous question- of course, I did.

"More than anything." He stripped my pants down- along with my vomit drenched sweatshirt, looking at the horror of my bone.

"Close your eyes." I gritted, as I felt Toris's weight press down on my stomach. "I'm going to do this with as much care- I apologize."

"What?-" He pressed down on my leg- and the amount of pain I felt at this very moment was by far worse than anything in my life. "Ahhhhhh!" A disgusting smell spread, as the scent of burning flesh, could be smelled. I felt my head loose and for some reason I could hear a low weeping- and I knew it wasn't me. And as fast as it came- it passed. I peeked an eye open, seeing Toris sitting back, arm covered in blood. He looked bewildered and paler than what I think a person should look.

"Toris-" He sat back a bit, shaking.

"H-how do you feel?" His voice shook worse,

"Fine. Great- how did you?" He held his arms up- and I caught a view of thick smoke leaving the bloody trail. "Toris-?"

"Alfred. You have to go call your Dad-" I pulled myself up- shaking my head.

"Why- I feel fine? You're like a super-"

"Alfred. Listen to me-" I could hear pain from him,

"Toris?"

"Alfred!" He shook his head to me, "Please!" He rose his voice to me, "Do as I say." I stormed away- leaving him there on his own. I took in a deep breath, I needed to change. I was feeling fine, so why did he insist on me calling my Dad? I entered the changing room- I went to the back thumbing my locker. Why? What does it matter to him, I am fine! I jumped back,my fingers tingling at the touch of metal. It singes my finger, I cried a tad.

"Alfred?" I mumbled opening my locker- I pulled out my bag, unzipping it and taking up my phone. I thumbed it lightly texting my dad,

 _Come pick me up_

 _…_

 _Why?_

 _Just come- I need you,_

I hated this- how could this occur? I being hurt- a zap let out and I looked at my phone. It's glass cracked completely, I turned it around seeing the back burned to a crisp.

Bang! I threw it to the wall- seeing it all break into pieces.

"Alfred?" I heard Toris call after me, angered I went to him. He was leaned back on the wall- breathing heavily.

"What?" He shook his head to me,

"What did your father say?" I shrugged and waited to listen to him.

"He'll be here- but why?" I paused for a moment, the scent of burning was still in the air. I wasted a bit,"What is that?" His face only worsened,

"Help me up- okay?" I nodded, hulking down- I clasped his arms.

"Ahhh!" He bit his upper lip- pulling his arm away from me. I could clearly see the charred skin, black, and oozing of a clear substance. I scrambled back in horror.

"What-what did you do?!" I shrieked, he slowly shook his head to me in a painful sob,

"It was not me, Alfred." He sunk his head, "It was you. You got your powers."

* * *

 ** _So, sorry again!-avv90_**


	5. A Burning Will: Part I

_**Hey, guys, I'm super sorry for not posting this earlier! I wanted to, but I couldn't really finish this. Then I had volunteered to help out in a small kids carnival, being the face painter. Sweet kids but they move. A lot.**_

 _ **Still, Thank guys so much for reviewing, and tell me what you think, I hope you can all keep reading- and telling me what you think! I want to know, please tell me what you think! I hope we can continue to tell me what you think, and if I should add anything.**_

* * *

 ** _A Burning Will: Act I_**

 _Frankfort,_ _Kentucky, U.S_

 _July 3, 2012_

 _I sat at the table, arms strapped to my side- I knew better than to move. Matthew was seated in front of me- eyes flickering in silence, and lower lip twitching. I could see a look come over his face, a pained look- one I have come to see him every day. I knew his gaze wasn't directed towards me, nope he was staring fiercely to our Mother's sour face. The light's were dark, and tinted an orange hue- the house here was different from the rest, a cabin. It was touched with modern necessities-yes, but living so far from the city seemed out of thought a couple months ago. We had been silent for the entire meal, a few murmurs here and there, with cutlery noises- such as knife slips, and fork stabs, but other than a nod- and a shake we were silent._

" _Mattie?" I asked in a low tone, I held my head over my arm-folding it over the table. His curls were drained well over his low head- droopy and tired as was he. Matthew always seemed drained of emotion lately, not just lately- for a long while actually. Never mumbling more than a few simple sentences and a couple nods in response to anyone._

" _Hush, Alfred." My Mother turned to me, she stretched a long slender finger to my lips with a pinch. She was always stronger than I wanted her to be, short curly shoulder length dirty blonde hair, slender shoulders with a matching body type. She didn't seem to have an inch of fat on her, her features high. High cheekbones, plump lips, square face with large bubbly eyes, fair skin with pale blue milky colored eyes. She always wore jumpers, sweaters, and on occasions, a pretty skirt. Her looks only made her appeal warm- when in fact she was brutally cold._

" _Mom.." Mattie paused, as I saw my mom turn her attention to the quiet boy. She beckoned for him to continue, "Can I.. tell him, now?"_

 _I turned back to my Mother, her lips turned up a bit- as she shook her head._

" _You can't tell Alfred-" Her eyes seemed larger and her smiled seemed more shaken, "not until Daddy comes home and tells us it's okay, okay?" Matthews already large eyes hummed a rosy color._

" _-But…" He shook his head, allowing for a special curl to bounce out from the rest, "I think h-he already knows."_

 _I could see her face turn dark, quickly. My Mother was not as... Friendly as my Father- she had never hurt us, had never insulted us, but some of her expressions reminded us never to fall from our place._

" _Matthew," She pressed her eyes, " Alfred does not know!" I could hear her hiss almost, "He should never have known, Matthew!" Her gaze seemed to waver, "Matthew did you tell-?" In a flash my Mother reached over the table, gripping Matthew's button down shirt. I could see the blood drain from his face, her mouth cringed into an awful wretched grin- her necklace dangled shining, glaring through I could see the crystal image of Matthew._

" _Matthew," She sang along in a high pitch, "did you tell Alfred?" I could hear a smirk over her lips, and I knew what I had to do._

 _I gripped the cuff of her beige long sleeve jumper,"That he broke your favorite vase outside, Mom?" I could feel her eyes roll to my side- slowly she released Matthew before pressing her eyes in satisfaction, pulling back she folded her skirt neatly, only then taking her seat again. She lifted her fork, and as if nothing, slowly began sawing down a piece of fleshy steak._

" _See Matthew?" She flashed him a quick look- taking a hunk of meat to her lips, "Nothing."_

 _I looked back over to him- only then seeing something roll down my little brother's cheek. His face engulfed in rouge color, cheeks puffed. His head hung barley, eyes still in shattered at the thought of his Mother's sudden aggression. I bit the inside of my mouth- only to feel a metallic taste, my blood it was running through my entire mouth, giving me the courage to speak up._

 _I knew I had to change the subject, I knew it. I'm good at it- so I should be the one to dismiss the previous conversation, "Mom, when is Matthew going to start coming back to my school?" I held my fork, sinking it into my buttered corn._

 _She licked her upper lips, turning her head to me slowly almost in slow motion, she sighed slowly setting down her fork- sliding her arm to the table top. Her fingers clamped over the doily under her plate, the one she had laid out earlier on the table settings this morning. I could see the amount of strength she used- and I knew she was only holding herself back. I knew then that I had asked the wrong question,_

" _So Mom?!" She blinked quickly- giving off a sly smile, "I got a 100 on my Social Studies test yesterday!" I bubbled happily, she lifted her fork again- sinking down into her mashed potatoes, beckoning for me to continue,_

" _Really?" My Mother released the thin fabric from her grip, offering my a tilted head, amazed at my effort. "Did you study like I told you to?" I nodded with glee mouth perked, and she pushed herself back turning to face me on her side, giving a radiant smile. "See! I told you, Alfred!" She exclaimed with delight._

 _My mother suffered from something similar to Bipolar disorder- nothing too major I was told, well nothing I couldn't handle. I was told it was somehow different, but it was the only thing that I consumed as right. Quickly, I shoveled down the last bit of yellow corn, chewing it in mouthfuls before pulling my chair back a bit._

" _Mom, can I have a second helping of corn?" She looked puzzled only turning back to me,_

" _Alfred Jones?" She gave a giggle, "You want another helping of something other than meat?" She shook in disbelief._

 _I nodded happily, "Yes, may I go get it?"_

" _You?" She shook her head unveiling of my words, "I'll go get it for you?"_

" _Really?!" I handed her my plate, "Thank you, Mom." She only nodded, pushing her chair back and straightening her skirt, promptly making her way around to the closed off kitchen. She kept a look over her shoulder, as she crossed over the dining hall. I kept a smile on my face as I watched her leave my view._

 _Suddenly, I sprang to life eyes full of alarm, making my way to Matthew's side. He collapsed over the table, muttering incoherent sentences, sobbing in a pit._ _And_ _once that first tear broke free, I knew the rest would follow in an unbroken heavy stream down to the place setting._ _I reached over his shoulder, gripping it- only for him to shove my grasp away. He shook his head into his cuffed shoulder, Again I placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _Matthew… Please.. hush!" He shook again, arms trembling forward in a spaghetti manner-_

 _He smacked his head on the mahogany table."Leave-ah.. Me alone!"_

" _Matthew. Please, stop crying!" I hung over him- patting his back. Only then did I feel his hand grip my finger. I eased myself closer- taking his head over my waist, "It's okay- dude..." My hand rose from his shoulder, running my finger through his crested waves, I tucked the special curl of his behind his ear, forcing him to lift his head up to meet my eyes. He huffed heavily, never wanting to raise his head to meet my eyes._

" _But you know-" He mumbled through his arms shield. I sighed, simply running my fingers through his soft perfect curls, easing him- soothing him._

" _No, I don't- I don't know.." I bit the inside of my mouth tasting my blood again- quickly I lowered myself next to him, whispering into his ear, "Mattie, if she doesn't think I know- then. Then I don't know, okay?!" I stressed in a low tone. He huffed a breath, shifting his head slowly to meet my steady gaze,_

" _Uhhh!" I clamped my hand over his mouth._

" _Don't cry, Mattie!" I muttered through closed teeth. "Okay?" He slowly nodded, barely meeting my sight. His eyes were blurry, I could see myself in them- they were the same as mine. His eyes weren't strange to me, but his eyes had surely changed… They were a shade lighter than mine not long before, but now they were a clear violet- I could see myself in them as I was sure he could see his on my own._

" _Alfred?!" I froze in my place- my hand matted in his golden locks, "Do you want more mashed potatoes!?"_

" _Ahh.." Matthew nodded me on as he wiped his eyes, "Yes!" I turned back to Matthew his head bobbing a bit, "Just don't.. don't say anything- I'll fix it, okay?" I shot back whispering it slowly in his ears._

 _Hastily, I ran back to my seat pushing myself over the high chair my leg was not yet reaching the floor, I fixed my position- giving the impression of boredom, arms wound around my chest, laying my head flat over the table. Clack! Clack! Clack!_

 _I heard my mother's shoes press harshly on the ground. I could see her make her way to the table from the corner of my eye- firmly pass Matthew, and dish down my plate._

" _Eat up, Alfred." She stared down at me, as I cramped a spoonful of whipped potatoes into my mouth, munching with joy._

 _She turned her head to the side- without a so much of a blink: a smile setting into place, "Dad's home!" She scrambled bubble up to the door, hands flat on her sides- waiting like a puppy in anticipation of a promised treat. Without missing a beat my Father cracked open the door,_

 _He hood in a low happy tone." Hi, Honey-"_

" _Hi!" She exclaimed dad leaped forward taking her into his grasp- he spun her around. I could hear a giggle escape her lips. My father placed her down- only for her to perk up onto her tippy toes- he gladly pecked her lips, holding her in place._

" _Mom!" Quickly she pulled back, covering her burnt cheeks with a claw grip-_

" _Sorry." She spat, her eyes almost popping out , " Oh, Honey! Did you know that Alfred got a 100 on his Social Studies test today?!" My Dad's lips turned up, as he glanced over at me- hands still wound around my mother's waist, lovingly swaying her._

" _Really, Alfred?!" I nodded to him. He crossed over to the table, digging his fingers into my potatoes- he took it up stuffing it into his mouth. "That's great!" He shifted a hand over to Matthew's hair- ruffling it a bit. " Aye, Matthew."_

" _Aye, Dad." He snuffled a bit keeping his gaze low but allowing a large smirk to come over his lips. My Mom perked up from the doorway,_

" _Ah! I'll go get you a plate, Alright Adam?" My dad nodded eagerly, shuffling over to his seat. He sat in the middle of our round table. We were a small family, and Mom always hated having rectangular tables in the house- to modern, and not enough of a family mood. I couldn't care. I cocked my head to the side,_

 _With little haste I scrambled, " Dad, do you know what tomorrow is?!" My dad simply shook his head._

" _Not a clue, little blue." I hate this name, red was my favorite color._

" _Really?!" I exclaimed._

" _Dad." Matthew moaned lowly, Dad's mouth stretched, quickly taking notice of the puffy rim around Mattie's light eyes. Quickly, I heard my mother's footsteps. " Dad-"_

" _We'll tell him later, Mattie." My Dad winked over at Matthew, he only nodded with a sigh. Matthew finally calmed- lowering his raised shoulder slumping with glee,_

" _Adam, we ran out of peas- so I just gave you extra potatoes."_

" _Fine by me." He agreed, with that my mom dished his food in front of him. My Dad pulled up his fork up, sinking it into the steak. My mom turned the corner, rubbing Matthew's hair- before finally being seated next to me. My Dad tore a good chunk of steak, chillingly stuffing his mouth._

" _Honey, do you know what tomorrow is?" Dad smirked-winking over at Mom,_

" _Nope, you?" Mom shifted in her seat, pulling me in- her scent a warm gravy, with hints of spring greens. He only shook his head, before scooting his chair to Matthew. He shuffled slowly as he took him into his arms._

" _I think we have to- Umm…" He wrinkled Matthew's nose, " Throw someone a party?"_

" _Someone?" My mom tied me with her, she wasn't as frigid when my dad was around. " Maybe two someones, we know?"_

" _Two? Who Little blue, Metal red?" Matthew flashed a smile, eyes finally cleared. He liked having a nickname, he didn't like the color red- actually he liked blue. I knew dad liked to fool around like this, but I always let it slide- Matthew smiled whenever he called him this._

" _Can I pick the cake this year?"_

" _No, Mattie!" I explained, slamming my fist on the table- only to get a brow from Mom. " I always pick it.." I said hesitantly._

" _Well.." He looked up to my Dad, "Can I pick something this year?" My mom shuffled a bit, only to get a chuckle from my Dad._

" _How about your breakfast, sweetie?"_

 _With little hold he spat out, arms extended" Pancakes?"_

" _Pancakes." She agreed, bubbling to my Dad._

 _ **That was the day.**_

* * *

My chest hurts burns- as if it wants to fall from my chest and sit on my lap. I could feel its beat a harsh, and steady- bashing thump, the only noise I could hear the ringing through my ears. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

I could feel the weight being pressed on me, only to look at a set of eyes staring back at me, waiting, anticipating, begging for any reaction. It was strange, at the thought that his eyes were different- strange and not the way I knew they were.

"I- I.." I fell silent, what could I say? What was I to do? I'm normal. I was normal. I _am_ normal.

I could feel something strange, almost like something was caving in. The rubbish crushing me, and I know what it meant. It was my world. The way I knew everything to be. My entire reality had become nothing but a simple lie. What does this mean, 'You have powers?'

Toris rotated his head to the side, wondering what I was going to say.

" God, Alfred...say something!" Quickly he sat up, resting his arm on my sides, supporting his leg slowly- before pulling back with great haste.

I gave a small chuckle in my head, muting myself. He was trying to do something that I knew was kind: but still painful not to me... But to himself. His eyes were not clear, in fact, they were chrome red, tears barely sustaining themselves. I didn't know how to speak, what to say, or what to do. "Just… just nod," He bit his lower lip, "just let me know-you.. you know what's happening?" I couldn't move, I don't remember how to. "Alfred-!"

".." He shook his head before shrieking,

" Alfred?!"

" I know!"

He pursed his lips, only for him to wobble up. He stared at me, as we both remained silent

" Guh!" He staggering up, I gripped his leg in an attempt to help only to hear a blood churning sizzle. His face paled even greater- as I could feel my hand sink into a chunk of his skin and flesh burning. I ripped my hands away. He grumbled lowly- tears streaming.

"Sorry." I let out. He could only giggle at in attempt of clearing the mood,

" It's- it's okay..." He was pale but continued to crackle, shaking harshly. I hesitated, only standing slowly. "Is your dad coming, yet?" I lowered my gaze staring at his left leg, he was definitely limping- and he was struggling to keep steady. I needed to help him, yes.. but, I doubt my dad could help in any medical way.

"Yeah." Again, I could see my prints over his arm, dark and violent- and now his pale, thin leg. I hated myself, I hurt someone. I hurt him. Was he important to me? He was the only one that seemed real, the only one that was with me. The one that acted like himself, the one that disagreed with me.

"Let's get a shirt on you- then.. then.."

"Then what?" I could hear him sigh slowly, and now I knew: He has no plan. He was just a confused as I was.. Thoughts sprang around my mind, " _What are we even gonna do_?"

"We'll figure that out as well,"

I stood up, crossing the room- standing close to the exit door sign. Far away from Toris, keeping my arms strapped to my side. He turned to see me cross, in a wonder of my precautions behavior. Until he pressed his eyes, " You can't really hurt me, Alfred." He seemed stupid, can he not smell the flesh burning? The horrid vapors of singed plastic, or maybe even the pain sure to come from the wounds I gave him, not to mention the hurt leg.

I pointed down to his unrolled sleeves, "Those marks say otherwise." Only finding out he was still in the shorts, and a sleek rolled up- long sleeved black shirt. He was still in the gym after all; coach wouldn't worry, though. He wasn't athletic enough to be missed. I could hear him make a sound, before lifting his arm- unrolling the slender sleeves, covering his cooked flesh.

"They do.." He crossed back to me, "but I can say the same about your hands, Alfred." I knew he was talking about my fingertips, the burnt scorched ends. "You hurt yourself, that lets me know. you didn't want to hurt me." I only remained silence, he swallowed hard- keeping his stare towards me,"Okay, then."

He turned back, leaving me with the view of his back turned. His dark hair gleamed in the light, it was silk like every bristle stood out.

He searched my locker, setting aside an extra set of cleats, only gripping a thick padded strap. Retrieving my bag- only when he held its weight could I really see it. He had surely broken something in his left leg. He didn't let out a sound, but the pause was all I need to know.

Stepping forward, I yanked the bag from his shoulder, as he swung around- "Alfred?" I let it drop to the ground without hesitation,

"Shut up, and sit." He rose a brow, but only scoffed,

"You're worried about my leg, one?" I remained silent as I waited for him to take a seat. "Ahh. Taip." He pulled himself back, his face paled as he lowered himself.

"What can I do?"

He only smiled chirpily, "Nothing." He sighed.

"Should I call someone? " I paused- knowing that's not what _they_ like to be called, "Something?" He shook his head firmly, nudging me almost with a sly smile.

"No," He shrugged, "So far, I'm the only one who can do this." I couldn't help but question what.

I felt myself stupid for asking but aching to know, " Do what?"

"This-" He pointed to his knee but the look on my face only allowed him to give off an eased sigh, and a calming look, "I can take some pain, Alfred," I rose a brow, mouth forming a frown. "Your kind of dense." He let out a long sigh, "I'll be fine..." I felt my nostril expand as I pressed my lips, only for him to add, "Aš princekin."

" How?" He only slid me a smile.

He lowered his upper lip to his mouth, biting down. "I'm like you, Alfred."

"I know that." I shrugged, "but I even I feel pain.. and My dad isn't really a medic, Toris?"

He snuffled a bit- gasping for air,"Your Dad couldn't help me with all the medical equipment in the world." He huffed, I could only agree with a harsh chuckle.

I bit my lip,"Can I do anything to help you though?" I slumped to the ground as I held my hands over my chest.

"Get dressed, we're gonna have to leave."

"You want me to put my shirt on?" I gave him a thick brow.

"Yes, Alfred." He sighed remembering something, "Wait-!"

"If I touch it- I'll burn it?"

"Not necessarily burn it- more like singed it..." He giggled a bit. With a sigh he pulled himself up, grunting but I knew I couldn't help him up. "Slide over the bag." He gestured to my navy blue, carry-on bag. I did as I was told. He lowered himself a bit, sliding off the bench- he landed with a thud. He eased up, unzipping the bag. " You- Kodėl yra čia sumuštinis!"

"It's tuna fish." I nodded, He shoved it from his view,

"It's squishy!" He only shook his head but continued. He lifted a button down shirt, and I could see the horror consume his face. "Dievas, Alfred I swear this better be chocolate pudding!"

"It is! Tony throw it at me- like a week ago." He nodded shoving it back into the sack. With little problem he pulled out a white sweatshirt- nodding- he brought it up to his nose.

"Not too bad.." He cringed, handing it over to me- "Ah!" He pulled it back, "Raise your hands, I put it on you." Again I did as I was told, I could see him shuffle up, this time, I could hear a sound leave his mouth. He rolled up the hem of the shirt, before pulling my arms through the shirt, he quickly pulled it down, allowing himself to slump into my lap. "There." His breath was warm and damp- I could see the sweat that had begun to form around his forehead, his eyes still not normal- but so comforting.

"Toris?"

"Yeah?"

I couldn't help but press my mouth a bit, " You fell on my lap."

"Aww!" I could see him spring up, "Oh!" He arose steadily face in question.

We remained silent, as I heard his previous statement.

"What, Oh?" I held his leg, as he wobbled a bit- only to look down at me.

"You're not shocking me anymore."

"Exactly!" I sprang up, taking him up- finally sitting him down properly. "Do you know what this mean?!." His face was pale.

He shook his head, "I need to get you out of here faster."

"What?" I couldn't help but give a scoff, not in bad humor but in confusion, "It's gone, what's so wrong?"

"This shouldn't be happening-"

"What shouldn't be happening Toris, me still being free?" I asked, " You should be happy- I'm still human-"

"You are not human, Alfred!…. this is all too strange- " He lifted an arm to his temple, "I need to get you out of here!" He wobbled up, and I promptly sat him back down.

"This is great, nothing's wrong!"

"Alfred, you're hurt yourself with your own powers-" He yanked back my arms, holding out my hands revealing my palms, a pungent feeling ran through my stomach, as I could see more damaged done to his. "That-" He shook his head, "shouldn't have happened." His voice echoed, but I couldn't believe him.

" I shocked myself with stupid electricity-" Was he so god damn dense, " For some people- it hurts, Toris?"

"Alfred, it shouldn't have affected you-"

"Well it did, now my hands are burned- and I'm leaving!" I scoffed, pulling down the hem of my shirt covering my belly button.

He bit his lip, and shook rapidly," Alfred- your bodies hurting itself, I need to get you out of here- you'll kill someone-"

"I wouldn't kill anyone, I think it was just a weird thing-"

"Listen for once you idiot." I only shook my head in disbelief.

" You'll be okay-" I waved him off, " I'm going back to class, Toris."

"Alfred- If you go, you'll surely hurt someone- please don't-"

"Toris.." I only sighed, " What should I do then?"

Toris only scowled, "Let's leave-" He lifted both arms, "Go to my house while I figure out what to do-"

"You want to ditch the last day of school, to figure out what's wrong with me?" I sighed and pressed my eyes. "What else, you want me to skip tonight's game-"

"Alfred, if you hurt anyone- we'll get in trouble-"

I could help but add so much sarcasm."Wow, I'll get in trouble?" I only allowed a smirk, "Well then, you're screwed." Toris pursed his lips, eyes burning red.

"I'm not, screwed-" He shook his head, lying low on the ground, "we're screwed, Alfred." I couldn't help but press myself, he was wrong I know this- I knew this from the bottom of my heart. I was back to normal. Normal old Alfred, the one who loved life without powers- and I knew this wasn't going to hold me back… Whatever miracle thing that had happened earlier was gone. I couldn't possibly hurt anyone.. could I? People aren't meant to be messed with, and I know I would never harm another person. I was just that type of guy. I know I can't live with a beast that hurts other. If anything was to happen. I would be just that.

"Alfred?" I can't risk hurting anyone else. He should know this,

"Let's go, Toris." I could see the relief cross over his face. His color had regained, with a hint of satisfaction at preventing me from doing anything stupid.

"Really?!" I could hear him almost yeep.

"Yes, I couldn't think of any other alternative…" I lowered my head, "So, tell me what to do."

* * *

Gimme a sec." I waved back over to Toris. "I gotta go take something from the office- I left a paper.." Toris rose his head from his lap, he was holding my backpack,

"Okay, then.. Go on." He waved me off, I smiled at the way he gripped, slumped over my sole locker, "Now would be good?" I nodded stiffly, before marching my way out of the changing room, the one we had been occupying together. My stride was slow, as I turned the large wall- I pushed open the door, leading me back into the hall. Quickly, I sprang- crossing the hall in great speed- leaving the dreaded walk behind me.

I entered the office. I felt around the wall- before finding the switch. The room was enlightened, and I could see the coaches in all their glory, "It's so goddamn ugly in here." I looked around, it was a weird room- filled with eight years worth of high school students, and most importantly me, hung over the couch- It was not a sole picture, no it was my all the sports I played- even my prom picture- scary? Yes. I only hesitated slightly before running to his desk. The attendance sheet was laid flat on top, a large group of post it notes resting next to a coffee canteen- and I pushed past it all. Nothing. "Where are the sheets?" I couldn't remember where I put it, "Where?!" I looked to the drawers, I shifted to the right- yanking it open. I plummeted almost as I pulled everything out. Nothing. I flung it closed, doing the same to the cabinet under it. I turned up, looking over the desk again. Where's the sheet! My breath was pacing as I knew I had to leave soon. Where? "Fuck it."

I ripped forward taking up the stack of post-it notes, I scribbled fast- only then did I threw down my pen, and stick it to the attendance sheet. I looked around, as I took up his coffee canteen. "Sorry, coach." I muttered lowly, With little patience I flipped the switch- fumbling into the hall. Ascent had begun to aspire, and I knew it was coming from the restroom.

I could see the mess the moment I stumbled in. The door I held on to for dear life was absolutely destroyed, the metal was charred- and melted making an almost dripping motion to the ground. It smelled like walking past the mechanics class, it smelled like the worst thing I could ever smell.

My jacket was tossed aside carelessly to the side. I took it up, staring at the door. I could definitely make out where my hands had gripped. I pulled the cap from the canteen, lifting it to my lips. I chugged it down, without hesitation.

The sensation was strange, damp and burning. The taste was rotten, and I spewed it out, my throat burned in hatred at the drink. It wasn't coffee, it wasn't even water. It was definitely and most certainly vodka. "Fucking dude, drinking on the goddamn job-"

I stared at my new mess- my 'new' shirt covered in the thin liquid. "Since when does coach drink on the job?" I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my arm. Grunting, I drained the liquid on the ground, it's smell was horrid, I was under the legal drinking age, and god was I happy about that.

"Alfred?" I hastily paced back, dropping the metallic canteen. Clank! "You're taking so long.." I could hear Toris's- was he limping here? I could hear the moment when something clicked in his head. "Is something wrong, Alfred?!" Why did I spill it? Briskly- I let my jacket fall, I gripped the melted stalls door, as I mopped the floor with my gray fabric, with my foot swirling making a damp sound as I wiped the floor.

"Alfred?!" I turned my head, facing him in the doorway behind me,

"I'm fine!" I held the door, my leg paralyzed. "Umm. Could ya' go back and grab my phone-"

"Alfred?!" I heard him exclaim, I rose a brow in question.

"What's wrong-" In that instance I turned my head back- it was a flash but I could see it. It passed from my hands, splattering down over the metal and engulfing it in flames. My eyes grew large in shock.

"Shit!" I jumped back- feet baiting me. "Alfred!" With haste I pushed forward, taking up my jacket- thrashing it at the fire, attempting to put it out. The shiny metal refused to fight- incubating it instantly. The flame burned, not red or hazy orange, but a hue of blue. It spread fast, crossing over the ground where I spewed the alcohol. It glowed deeply and I could feel the heat reach over us, "Throw it back!" I heard Toris shriek, but the shock had yet reached me. It was burning a horrid color, why is the flame a different color. Blue flames, I have never seen them- and I'm sure it should exist. It was beautiful, almost out of a film- something I would seeing being pictured in a horrid event. Why? I don't know.

"Why is it blue?" I could hear myself asking no one. I could feel Toris rip it from my grasp, tossing it to the ground. I could see him stomping over the flame- only it wouldn't die down. Toris slid it back into the bathroom rushing back- He pushed me back in an attempt to move away from the smoke, and that's when I saw it, my hand covered in flames. It burned, but it looked so strange- blue flames.

"Toris!" He spun around eyes in horror.

What did you do?!"

"What do I do?!" I could see his lids fall slightly, showing the white elms of his eye.

"Drop and roll-?!"

"No," He sprang forward covering his hands over mine. He smacked my hands, fast and repeatedly- countering the flames. Finally, he patted it- smacking with a look of terror. " It's gone!" He exclaimed. " It's gone Alfred!" I lowered my head, my breath hot, and my arm aching. Toris sunk to his knees, as I followed. " Al-"

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The loud sound blared over us covering my voice."What's that?!"

He shook his head," The fire alarm!" I saw the alarm that crossed over his puzzled look. "What do we do?!"

Toris looked over at me, his face laced with panic all over it,"Run."

 **End:Part I: A Burning Will**

* * *

 ** _Sorry for any major grammar errors! Thanks again!-Avv90_**


	6. A Burning Will: Part II

**_Hey, Guys.. I'm really happy for everyone that's been reading! I want you to know that! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! Please review, or Pm what you think and if you think something should be added- so we can all be supportive in this!_**

* * *

 ** _Burning Will Part II_**

Without a moment's hesitation, I pulled Toris in-slinging him over my shoulders with a simple grunt. I could see the glow, and the hissing of the fire- as it crackled and snarled at us. I shook my head fiercely, staring down at the evil colored flames- again I asked myself, " _Why were they blue?_ "

"Alfred, don't worry.." I heard him say, "It doesn't hurt."

What?.. I hadn't thought of that, hurting him by touching him- no I was just trying to flee, a reflex. Without thinking, I had thrown him over my shoulder. Not even caring if I had electrocuted him.

 _Ring! Ring!_

I turned my head upwards, the water spouts extend from the ceiling- only to bring down the forced showers. My clothes soaked instantly wet- and I could feel the water filling my mouth. I couldn't get a single word in.. Even if I had tried, but I didn't- as my mouth froze spread ajar staring at the dancing flames. It sizzled, bounced, everything but give out to the water- in fact it seemed to get only stronger. And with a large pop the fire made it's way out of the restroom- and to our feet. In an instant- it was in front of us, snarling-daring us to touch it's brilliance. I rose an arm to cover my nose- the smell was unbearable, probably a death fume.

"Ugh..Toris?!"

"Alfred…" His voice seemed to grow in fear, "Let's.. go!" I turned my head looking back at him- pulled over my shoulder with a beyond annoyed face, "Now!" Agreeing I nodded, and quickly took off. I scrambled a bit at first as I took a sharp right. Passing the wall covering the changing room only to haul ass out of there,

"Wait!" My feet jumbled as I cocked my head back to him, "Grab your bag!" I squinted my eyes a bit, only staring in disbelief. Did he really just tell me to stop because of my goddamn bag? Let it burn for all I care. I hesitated slightly, but pulled up my carry on over my other shoulder. I looked back at him for confirmation. He simply shook his head- as I readjusted my grip over his back, moving him back to hold his rear. He throw up his face in defense baffled at my touch, "Hey?!"

"Shut it!" He lowered his flushed face, putting up a hard front. I again readjusted the strap of my bag. Seeing that the water had reached well over my ankles, and the water was still raining down- filling the room. I sighed a bit, my glasses had water droplets forming inside from the inferno that had been built, in that instant I hoped the fire hadn't spread- with that I turned to see it- right behind me. Gargling and thrashing building up in heat, and size. It was almost waving at us- the fire had followed us. I groaned lowly,

"Alfred?!"

"Yeah..." I sighed a bit, "I know." I stumbled back, I was drenched and I could feel my boots soaking in the moister- but I still kept my arms over Toris's back.  
"I think it's following us..." I huffed, slowly backed away- only to feel him slap on my back.

"Then- run!" It was like when a gun went off in a race- I took off. Bolting out, hitting the exit door in the back with a slam.

I tucked my head, as I could see the cloudy light consume all around me- the water flowing out as we fled, escaping from the carbon hell inside. I lowered myself a bit- holding back Toris's head from hitting the concrete below us. "Alfred..."

"I know," I took a huff of breath, "Where's.. y-your house?"

"Pass that bunch of woods." He pointed back with his thumb, at the far end- I could see it. Not as many trees to be called a forest, but enough to let me know no one has worked on this patch for a while.

I nodded, before gaining my breath again- and I finally started to make my way. I licked my upper lips- tasting the sweat I gained from the heat inside- I could feel Toris, bang on my back with anger, "Let. Me. Down!"

"How would you walk then?" He quieted quickly, " Or carry you at the least bit?" Only to answer my own question, "Bridal style?" Toris shook his head, refusing the idea- damning it almost, only for me to let him down. I laid him flat onto the ground lowering myself sliding my arms under him,

"Please, no-" With little head I throw him up- pulling him in- closer to me, allowing his side to slam on over my chest. He pulled his arms around my neck in horror, holding the collar of my shirt with brutal strength- clutching it for dear life.

"Let's go?" He pressed his lips, but I nodded slowly. With little haste- I sprang up, dashing through the large field that were adjacent to the tennis court- connecting with the crosswalk leading to the football stadium. I lowered my head feeling the bag slamming against my lower leg, smacking my the back of my knee. I was kinda glad that his house was behind the school as I knew the front of the school would be filling outside with hoards of kids and taking attendance assuring the count of the students. I couldn't help but give a heavy scoff. "They'll be worried about us, you know?" I explained to him. He offered a small grin,

"They'll be worried about you.. Alfred." He hushed after this, simply holding onto the scape of my neck. I know it was true, but I couldn't allow him to think that. So, I sprinted across the small concrete strip of sidewalk, keeping my arms around Toris. He was light, very light- more than Matthew, and My mom he was tiny in structure, but still he looked heavier than I had anticipated. I kept my fast pace- only ever slowing when I hit the lower brush of the small woods. Toris finally let out a breath, "We just need to cross this, and hop over the fence to my house." He explained, I continued in a calmer pace- nodding. "Then, we'll call your dad and explain…" He seemed to close his eyes, "All of this." He pressed his lips, unsure of what any of this even meant. I held him wisely, unwilling to let him down- or even have him fall face first.

"Yeah..." I started down the slope as I stumbled forward across the thin clearing through the woods, branches stuck out, smacking me as I walked behind my arms, cutting me as I held Toris unable to protect my face. He attempted to push back the branches only prolonging for them to stretch back and slap me in the face twice as harder. I watched my steps, crossing over some stumps- holes, rocks, piles of leafs and what not. I could feel my face without even touching it, sticky and unwell with the humid weather- being soaked and sweaty. The smell of the burnt chard's of my own fingers still lingered in the air, as I held my companion. I swayed easily passing most things, through tight tree spaces only ever changing the positions of my hands to ease Toris through. His grip only then ever hurt as he locked a claw grip over the back of my neck. I couldn't help but smirk at this, this morning I had hurt him, so much.. now he gripped me- as if he still trusted me. He was kind, he was my friend. He knew what was happening, I guess he knew what all this meant, and if he did.. then he was… like me. But what I was, I have no idea.

I was quiet and he never seemed to mind- we never expected each other to speak, I guess. As we passed the underbrush, I froze a bit- holding myself- listening carefully.

We were loud and I mean loud! My steps echoed it seemed- crunching the ground beneath me with a smothering sound. If I was hunting with dad, all the goddamn deer would be a freaking mile away by now. I was never this loud on my own- and I have carried many items on these trips to know it wasn't Toris's weight. What was so loud?

That's when it hit me, they weren't my steps at all. They were shallow and loud, small and in multiples strides- keeping up would be hard for someone with a smaller stature, smaller build with shorter legs. Toris wouldn't make as much noise, and he was short as it was.. Who was smaller than him?

It must've been a woman I concluded- not yet a child but neither a full grown woman, yet someone who has never tread on forest ground without breaking through leafs, my conclusion most likely a teenage girl. She was following, but quickly stopping every time I stopped- so I wouldn't notice. I rose my leg, ready to take a step: but I held my leg for a moment. Crunch! Yup, I was right. I lowered my leg, allowing for me to stand still. Toris's hold loosened,

He looked up to me," Alfred?"

"Shh!" I mouthed staring at him, listen carefully. I listened as the leafs behind me shuffled. I bit the inside of my mouth, who was following us? Why?

"What's-"

"Shhh!" I pressed my lips, they must be hiding behind those shrivels of trees, right? I had to face her, but I couldn't really do anything with a hurt person clinging to me. I can't just drop him though, even if I want to. I held him, and took a sudden turn- lowering him with gentle movements as I sat him behind another heavy set tree that would cover him from the view of the person. I slipped down the bag, holding it steadily. "Toris, stay here... Don't. Move-" Again the crunching behind me rang, were they trying to hide? I slung my bag over to Toris, only for him to grunt in pain- Shit! I hurt him again? I couldn't look back, or ask if he was okay.. No, I couldn't he would have to be fine- I'm sure of it, he was fine. I sighed lowly,

"Come on out!" I covered my hands over my mouth eyes dull of the stalker. "I know it's you, Natalia-!" I heard a sound not from her, but from Toris. Shit, I must've hurt him for real? I need to cover his voice, "Natalia?!" Was I wrong, maybe it was that Shellby chick from class, or maybe Ashley from algebra? Emily, no ugh? I scratched my head, was I wrong..

She whispered lowly, "Alfred?" I was right!

She came around the thick oak- about 100 yards away, she couldn't see Toris- could she? I saw her thick platinum hair bounce as she moved slowly, arms tucked behind her- she was wearing sweats, hiding her cheerleader outfit under for later, it was pearly white in the morning- now her pants stained brown and scuffed, probably from tripping over the dirt and rustling in the leafs.

"What's up?" She was still far behind, but I could make out her bow- holding back her hair as she was biting down on the bottom of her lip- I could see it in her walk, she seemed scared.

"What's up?!" She raised her voice- eyes growing significantly, "They're all looking for you!" She throw up her hands as I could see her pace quicken as she ran up to my face. She was only barley up to my chest in size- but I could see the tears she was holding back.

Finally up to me she quivered a bit,"We thought you were in the building- I thought.." She lowered her head shoving me back with small palms. I wouldn't move an inch, she would be able to see Toris if I did, "You were dead!"

"I'm not." Her eyes grew large, quickly she took up a hand- stretching it into the air- finally cranking it back: slapping me with all the force she must've had. My cheek burned- stinging I could feel it's raw skin. It hurt, but I knew I couldn't move.

"Tony- and I were so worried…" She sank down to her knees-cuffing the legs of my drenched sweats, "The police is looking for you!" They told on me, shit! "Some idiot started a fire.. It spread quickly- and the school was consumed-" She shrieked and I knew what she was frightened of- I balled my fist, feeling the melted skin."Alfred?!"

"Natalia, please go back-"

She broke me off midsection,"Where is your bag?!" I sighed inertly.

"What bag, Natalia?" She picked herself up, pushing me- I couldn't move. Her eyes pierced through mine.

"Alfred…" In that moment I knew what she thought, "I saw you carrying it!" Her head turned up as if something clicked inertly, "Did you start the fire-?" I sighed,

"Natalia, d-do you think I set the school on fire?" She looked shocked at my question,

"Where is the bag, Alfred?!"

She was getting annoying- but I can't just walk off, I can't go and grab it.. She would see Toris.

"Natasha.. There was no bag-"

"You're lying!" She shook her head, " I saw it!" She pulled herself up, "Alfred, you set the fire didn't you?!" I sighed, what would it take to get rid of her? I could show her my hands, and say I got it from the fire, but I'm sure that's a bad idea.. I knew she'll squeal- and if I knew anything about _those folks_ it's that no one should ever know _they_ exist. Toris was hurt- and wouldn't be able to make a run for it, and she would definitely keep up- I have to lose her, convince her to go back- or something. I for one, have no idea how to do that though. Could I do something else? I can't just tell her to wait? Can I? Maybe I could, or maybe I could-Ugh, I don't no?!

"Do you think I'd lie to you?!" I pushed forward lowering myself into her gaze, staring her dead in eyes with the most serious look I could ever act out. I was pressing her against my chest- See her hand rising up to touch me.

" I-I don't know?" Well, I started this- so I guess I'll have to end it.

"Why would I hurt the school?" I took a pause knowing what was to come, "Why-why would I hurt you?!" She looked baffled mouth opened, allowing for anything to enter. I bit back the urge to just send her off, with a nod. Only sinking low to her face, her breath was warm and almost milky- she was so close I could hear her heart beating quickly. "Would I ever hurt you?" I whispered low enough to know she would barley be able to hear it.

She froze, not blinking, not breathing- not moving.

I was successful, she was going to do anything I asked- but first I had to give in. I trembled at her touch: As she slid her arms around my neck, pulling me in. Her lips were soft, pecking on mine as they melted over mine only ever adding a bit of pressure tasting minty- her eyes were pressed closed- and I knew I couldn't pull back, I could only stare at her. It was weird, I didn't like her- but it was like that didn't even matter. I was slowly easing into it, slowly being pleased by her. Slowly letting her. It started off kind- innocent and clean, but it was totally different now that it began to heat up- and grow wild. Natalia's smell was intoxicating and I could feel her tongue, pressing on my teeth, begging me to open my mouth. I slit my mouth open wider, allowing for me to actually taste her. A sweet taste, much like raspberries with wild mint, a weird feeling ran through my body- aching for me to do more. I felt around her back, finally giving in to what my body asked for.

I rammed her back into a large oak, only stopping when I felt her jolt forward- biting down on the tip of her lip- surly bringing blood. Only then did we break the kiss, my breath was hard and rough- and all that I could think of was her. I smirked, head shaking slowly before I wiped my face- taking away the sweat that was still covering my forehead. She smiled up at me- something wasn't usual, it wasn't our usual smile, no. It was hiding something behind it- she bit her lower lip, pulling it slowly- seemingly seductive. I could feel my glasses slipping lower on the bridge of my nose, only for her to playfully pulled them back up.

"Alfred~!" She moaned- Natalia kept her arms around my neck, as I wrapped myself around her waist. She stumbled down, taking me down with her- I pressed her on the tree behind us, only going back in for seconds. She giggled, pushing herself onto me more than I ever thought possible- I lowered my arm to her stomach, pulling off her shirt with a swift pull. She sat on my lap, wrapping her thin legs around me- bouncing a bit stimulating something to go further. It was so unclear what we were doing, yet so clear what we wanted to do. I couldn't think of anything besides taking her here and now-

Crunch! I pulled back, remembering. Toris! "Alfred, what's wrong-?"

"Umm.." I pulled back from her mouth, "Hey, shouldn't you go back to school.. They'll get worried if you don't show?"

"Really?" She lifted a brow mouth forming a frown, "That's what you think when we're about to do it?" Crap, we were about to do it?!

"Yeah.. Umm, Tony'll come looking for us! You should head back?!"

"Huh.. ( She sighed- pulling herself back staring at me with a forced look) We should?" I froze, Natalia angrily pulled back her sweat shirt that had been tossed aside, pulling it over her hair matting her face, throwing up her hair and allowing it to flop into position. I jumped back, hands quirky shuffling in front of me. She stared at me with harsh malice, and I simply stared back, "You gonna help me up?"

I shuffled forward taking her hand, "Sorry." I let out.

"Alfred, let's head back?"

I shook my head, "Na, Dad said he'll pick me up-"

"People are still looking for you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, now come on! "I shook my head firmly,

I answered shakily, "I'm heading to the main road- I can't wait.."

She crunched her fist, "Alfred!?"

"I-I already signed out, my Dad's waiting- Natalia.." She squinted her eyes towards me, biting the inside of her mouth.

"Alfred.. You're so weird.." Still she turned back, "I have no idea why you act like this," She mumbled, "You're lucky I love you!" Love? Who loves who? The f- She drifted quickly, and I could see her fade into a misty trees, I didn't move an inch until I couldn't hear her smug legs rip the leaves beneath her. Only then did I sink to my knees, I wasn't hard or anything- was I?

* * *

We had finally reached a large thick fenced end. Toris kept quiet, before I gave him a look,

"This-this is it, right?" Toris nodded slowly, "You sure this is your house, I don't think your neighbors want us running through their yards-"

"I don't have neighbors, Alfred." He silenced me, as he jumped from my arms,

"Toris!?" He shook his head,

"It's only sprained now." He limped forward, hand searching for something.

"What are you looking for?!" With that a wooden plank popped out, he smiled, looking back at me- I returned the look, only for him to press his lips. He then slid sideways, easily shifting through the back. I sighed knowing I wouldn't fit, " Move, Toris!" I throw up my bag- only to hear him scoff. "Did you catch that?" I heard a strong groan leave his lips. I knew I had to jump it, I gripped a side plank holding me up halfway through the fence, my arms were strong- but I knew the landing was all up to chance, I pulled my legs to the plank, knees to my chest.

I jumped up, throwing myself over the wooden fence,"Wait!" I tossed forward, I knew I had thrown myself halfway- only to hear Toris. I held the fence on this side of the clearing, I knew I had failed to keep myself up, falling straight onto my face. "Alfred?"

I showed him my thumb, " Fine."

* * *

I still held him up in my arms, bag still bouncing back and forth on my side and pained look over his. I gripped his shoulder, as we finally approached his back door. The look he gave me was funny almost in disgust, shuffling a bit as he pulled out a stock of keys from his pocket, rummaging through them.

"Need help?" He shook his head, raising a simple key to me. He squirmed from my grasp, jumping forward and slipping the key into it's proper hole, switching it open. The house was quite large from the outside, looking like a summer house. No plants were planted in the back, just grass, and a glass circle that I presume a pool. I leaped forward, holding him back up- I saw him flash a look, smacking my helping arm away. He turned to me- face a bit taken back,

"I'm sorry." His eyes enlarged, as he rose his hands to me.

"Oh no! It's okay..I'm sorry if I shocked you.." he gave an awkward chuckle shaking his head, I simply nodded along. Gesturing me forward, I hesitantly nodded- following him in. The house was amazing! Honestly, it was like one of those that you see in a magazine- dark umber wooden floors, with matching furniture. I was presumably in the living room- as I could see the television and dark couches. Toris skipped forward allowing himself to a collapse over his black leather couch. He closed his eyes, tired and seemingly annoyed. I closed the door behind us,

"We made it!" I heard him cry, he slumped his head- uncaring of anything besides finally being able to rest his leg over something stable. I stood in the open, next to the french press doors- I stared at him, his usual calm look devastated, cheeks a bright hue. Was he embarrassed? Had I done something wrong? I don't think so-! I only-

Oh, my god..I was going to have sex with Natalia right in front of him! Oh, god.. Now my cheeks flushed in pink.. What did I do?!

"Alfred?" I froze what was I to do, I can't look him straight in his eye. Toris slit open an eye, sliding it to me-"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, " No!" I shook a bit at his sudden call, "I was just wondering when I could call my Dad?!" He rose completely, sitting up- he sluggishly stood leg still limping, walking over to me. He too only made it to my chin, staring at me only ever blinking lightly. He slid an arm over to my forehead, eyes staring up at me. That's when I saw it, his eyes back to it's minty color.

"You're eyes.." I mumbled, only for him to continue.

"No fever..?-" He said, before stopping and squinting at me, "Excuse me?" My eyes grew large, what did I say?

"Um…" I looked down quickly, only to look back up- his eyes never once moving from mine. "You're eyes.. They're not blue anymore.. I guess they changed..?" Quickly I hushed, "Oh, I'm sorry!?" I zipped my lips shut, Toris only shook his head.

"They have, haven't they..?" He sighed, "Alfred, umm.." He turned away, "I think you should shower before we call your dad." It was weird, but I guess the vomit, leaf mixture was horrid scent.

"You.. sure?" He nodded, before taking an easy stroll down to the stairs- as I followed him straight to the curving spiral stairs. He stopped as I ran back up to his side, holding his shoulder up. I could feel a small smile almost reach his lips, I carried him up- not caring for the sound of my mushy boats against the wooden floor.

"Alfred?" I paused looking down at him in my arms, "Have you felt anything else?"

I was unsure for a moment, "My powers?" He nodded but gave me a questionable look, folding his hands over his chest. "Nope, but.. unless?" I lowered my head, looking at him in my arms, ".. Toris, do you think the fire was-"

He cut me off,"You drank the Vodka on Coaches desk, right?" I quieted, did he think I was a drunk, did he think I drank and set the fire on purpose?

"How did you-"

"I could smell it in the bathroom, and it's all in your breath, Alfred."

" Ah-"

" Your shirt smell like it too." He said blandly, almost uncaring. I stared at him- eyes surly shaking.

I could tell him I thought it was coffee, or something- but would he even believe it? "You think I drank it, huh?" There was a pause, as I turned the spiral staircase. He giggled,

"No, you wouldn't.." I pressed my lips, he actually believed me- unlike Natalia. We had finally made it to the second floor, before I let him down, lowering my head covering my lips with my hand. He firmly landed on his good leg, before leading me off. He quickly passed the first door- leading me off to the next pushing it open with a swift shove. He scampered in, flustered almost- as he went over to the glass covered shower, pushing it open. He pulled the right knob, only for the water to steam forward- he pulled back his sleeve, touching the water, only going back and turning the left knob, before nodding and turning back to me. "I'll go bring you some dry clothing, and towels.." He paused. "I'll leave it right outside, okay?" I slung my head a lowly.

"Oh no, you can just leave it on the counter-" His face sank lower than mine- eyes growing larger, "Or not.." Toris shook his head up,

"It's okay.. I'll leave it there, then?" I nodded as he promptly turned with a swift kick he left the room. I closed the door behind him, before tearing off my shirt, only to touch my lower side- were my ribs were. "Oh!" I felt a slight zap, not as gruesome as before but I surely felt it, it was back.

I sank to the ground, slowly sliding out of my pants. This time I cupped my underwear, pulling it down hopping out of them. I smiled finally, not touching my skin- I was stark naked and pretty sure touching anything would only cause another shock. I bit my lip, hopping forward into the shower. The water was steamy- but my thoughts were only towards the metal clamp that would close the rectangular space, as I knew I had to pull close the shower to keep in the water and steam. I stared at it almost in a cruel humor tone,

"Alfred, I brought you a hoodie-" I stared back at him, only for his cheeks to flourished a bright pink.

"My power's came back..?" I explained lowly, he pressed his eyes- walking over to slam close the glass cover. "I'm so sorry."

I could hear his breath, "Nope- it's-it's fine… I just- wasn't expecting that?" I gave a chuckle,

"Me either!" He gave a small chuckle at this- as he exited the room quickly.

"I'll go get you a towel- Ah! Yeah.." I heard him quickly shuffle out, and that's when I remembered. He heard me almost have sex! No, wonder he was acting all fidgety- I think I would act like that too, if I had to face me in the eye after all that.. Oh! but that just wasn't it was it? Nope.

"Why-!?"

I heard a few sniffles before the door to the bathroom was thrown open abruptly,"Alfred!?"

I rose my head slowly, "Yeah?" I could hear him put something down, I could see him through the glass, his head was low- and unwilling to look up at me.

"Is everything okay?" What was that supposed to mean? Is everything okay?

I nodded, "Yeah… Why?" He lifted his head, looking up to me. Quickly, I lifted my hands to my head- digging my fingers through my hair.

He mumbled,"Nothing…" I continued to wash through my hair- though I know he was definitely looking over at me. An eerie silence began to spread, and that's when he broke the silence.

"Alfred," I lowered my hands, feeling some small bolt cover my hair, "I-I didn't know.. you were going out with Natalia."

I didn't know how to respond, " Umm.. Not really- sh-she's kinda just a friend.." Yeah, a friend- she was that, right. I don't like her, and I doubt most do.

"Oh.. but you-" He shook his head, "I'm sorry.. I just thought that-" I could see a smile lace over his lips. I paused looking over at him- I doubt he could see me, with the steam concealing my face.

"Toris.. I know it's weird but do you…?" I could almost hear him hold his breath, and that's all I needed to know. "Like Natalia?" I could hear him release the heated breath.

"What?" He sounded so confused, but gave no heed at holding his breath.

A bit unsure, I repeated-"You like her, don't you?" He sighed lowly.

"No." I was sure he did, that's why he was acting like this.

"You sure?" What was I even asking? "I swear-I won't care.. Heck, it'll let me know not to get with her, dude." I was a fucking douche at this point, I bet what's her face doesn't even like me that much. Nope, I have no right to speak of her like this I don't own her.. Heck, I just found out she really liked me today.

"You won't go after her?" He asked, staring at me and I knew it… He probably did like her, that's why he was so silent.. That's why he was helping me! He liked _her_.

" Yup-" I stopped looking over to him- he caught hold of my gaze, " Scouts honor!" I rose a hand to my chest, eyes clouded by the heavy fog- covering my lenses, and the screen.

"Then.." He mumbled lowly, "I do, Alfred.. I have a crush on Natalia." He sounded so weird, almost unsure of what he was declaring- he must have surely been shy. I couldn't see, but I swear- I saw a small smirk on his lips.

"Okay." I responded. I took up a shampoo- it was in a strange, a long slender container, green tinted.. Matching Toris's eyes. I pressed it's top- only for it to drip down in front of me. Toris only giggled, "It's automatic- just wave your hand." I did as advised, finally getting a good amount over my hand. I could hear him turn back, "I'll go make us something to eat.." I could hear his steps, as expected not loud, only a small puddle. "and change." He did sound a bit drowned, maybe he was tired, but I could hear the sound of wet socks smashing into the ground, only it sounds like he was dragging the other leg behind him. He must still feel some pain in that leg of his, right? I slowly sapped the soap in my hair- unwilling to touch my head. This is going to be stupid- how the hell was I going to wash my head? How the hell was I going to do anything? My glasses had gotten wet from the inside, and I knew I was going to have to pull them off- and clean them. I sealed my eyes shut, as I could feel the soapy concoction starting to flow next to my eye. Ugh, I rose my hand to my head- I began washing my hair, without a doubt no shocks. I felt a smile to my lips, it went away again. Was I going to get powers, or was it just going to be a faddy trip into shock world? I shouldn't worry, Toris'll explain- better yet Dad'll explain. He said something about it this morning, huh?

"What did he say, again?" We were in the car- we had a beautiful duet.. then I? Everything was hazy, more than I would ever want it to be. "Something about puberty.." I couldn't remember what, we had a small bickering- and I can't remember! The steam was bugging me- I need to leave this little glass hell. I went over to the knobs- turning them off, cutting off the steamy water. Slowly, my glasses began clearing as I finally slid the glass door open.

* * *

"That was quicker than I thought?" I stopped in my steps, his head was turned away from me- sunk deep into a book. His hair pulled back- only a few strands sticking out. I could see a steaming cup to his side- and another next to him. He was seated at the far end of a rectangular table- it was set for two- with a plate, empty but set with a napkin over it- folded neatly. He had changed, a green jumper over him, as he slumped forward onto the table. Before slamming closed the book with a snap, he turned back to me- pale at his sudden action I stared blankly. I had a towel over my shoulder, as I dried my darker then usual looking hair,

"I hope they fit you well." He must've been addressing my clothing.

" Yeah... it did," A long grey hoodie with a black hood, with matching grey sweats, he had even gone through the trouble to find me underwear, and fuzzy neon orange socks. I could hear him smile, waving over to me- offering me a seat.

"Come on- sit down," He gestured to the seat immediately to his left. I approached slowly, crossing behind him. The seat's were elaborate embroiled by thick wooden carving, I slumped forward- pulling back the chair. I grunted as I fell back in my seat,

" I'm preparing some Šaltnosiukai," He shifted his gaze over to me, " it'll be done soon," I gave him a confused look until he added, "Like.. Dumplings, with.. umm-lingonberries." He pushed himself up, only making me wonder why he offered me a seat if he intended to leave. I nodded, unsure of what lingonberries even were. I saw him enter what I presumed his kitchen- it was open concept, so I was sure he could see me. He was whistling something- as I could hear a small harmonic tone. I glanced over to him- only being able to see his back- I could see the windows in front of him, he seemed to be searching for something outside, but all I could see was the muggy day. So, much for fireworks.

"It's so cold here, taip?" Was he asking about the weather outside, well yeah.. It was summer- so any cool weather was weird.

"Yeah.. and it's raining.." He gave a scoff, as I turned my head up- looking back at Toris, this time I could see that he was slightly tilted, hands gripping the counter in front of him.

He chuckled lightly, "Did you have any plans today?" I paused briefly, reaching forward for his book- it was facing downwards, so I could see it's summery on the back. I had no idea how to read it, I turned it back to it's front- only to see a drawing of a woman- a stereotypical witch, flying on a black raven. It's title was weird- not weird, but not in English. I gave it a harsh glance,

"Rag-"

I jumped back a bit, "Ragana ir lietus."

I pulled my arm back, giving the book a estranged look. "It means witch and rain." I still couldn't correctly see this, but still he set a platter in front of us- large dough ball, lightly crisped giving it a golden brown color. I could only see it in sludge as I looked at the thick white sauce.

Not wanting to show my real intention towards the food- I asked, "What's it about?" He looked surprise- only sitting back, pick up his napkin- stretching it out and letting it fall to his lap. His face looked in thought before continuing,

"It's about a lady," I mimicked his previous steps as he took up to serving spoons that had been on the serving platter, he scooped up a large dumpling- placing it on my plate- giving me a small toothless smile. "She had an affair with a priest." I dropped my look at the food,

"A priest?" He nodded, as he scooped up a dumping for himself.

"Yes, she then compares her love to a witch and dragon tale.. with much others as a way to cope with her identity as she is being treated by a therapist." I smiled up at him, was he translating all of this on the spot?

"Really?" He nodded, pulling up a knife in his hand- only then a fork fixing them into position.

"Mmm.." He sunk his knife into the dumpling breaking it apart allowing a clear view of the bright inside. I couldn't help do the same- seeing the steam pour out, I almost cried- cut out a small bite size piece. I brought it up to my lips- a warm feeling crossed through my face. It was far better than his previous dishes!

"It's delicious!" I pressed my eyes closed, savoring the steamy aroma. He offered me chalky look- as he took up his mug- taking a sip, still looking up to me. I quickly cut out another piece, mushing it into my face, "Toris, I love you so much man," Again, I stuffed more of the creamy bun into my mouth not caring how I looked. He looked quite weird by my comment, but finally he gave me a sluggish look. Finally he seemed normal,

"Do you want another?" He took up the spoon.

"You're kidding right?" He looked a bit confused, lowering the spoon in his hand, "Yes!" I was gleeful at this taking it up and almost inhaling it. "I love your cooking!"

"I'm glad-" A light tap interrupted us, "Who?"

"You're expecting someone?" I asked him, lowering my knife onto the table.

He turned his head around, and I wondered if that was were his door was, "No."

 ** _End: Burning Will Part II_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading you guys, and hope you have a splendid day.. Again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.-avv90_**


	7. Arrested: Part I

_**Hello! Hey guys, It been amazing to get all these inputs! Thank you so much! I made a shorter chapter to just cause- now I hope to write another in a little bit! Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

 _ **Arrested: Part I**_

I laid my silverware down hearing the clank I lowered my head to see it fall, my hands were held low onto the napkin that was spread across my lap,

"FBI!" What? Who called them?!

"W-wait here-Alfred?" He blinked awkwardly, "I'll go-" He slowly stood, a bit pale- limping still a bit confused from everything,

"Open up!" He turned his sight to me, and mouthed,

"What?" I shrugged, still not registering what to do- he moved his arms in an attempt to calm me, "I'll-I'll go see.." He didn't even know what he was saying I guess, "What-?" He whispered lowly only for me to hear,

"FBI!" My mouth almost collapsed in on itself. Who the fuck called the FBI? Toris still continued slowly making his way away from my side- leaving me, mouth dry- eyes spread wide. I don't know why I let him go- I could have gone to see what was happening, heck maybe even help him with something. I only saw him leave the room. It was silent, so very silent- the only sound I could hear was that of Toris's scraping leg behind him, and the ticking of the clock- that hung right above me, reading exactly five p.m. I would have never guessed it, time flies, though, right? I shook as I could hear him as he reached the door, he finally let his leg down, and with the feeling of my stomach squeezing in on itself- and know, I knew he had opened the door. It seemingly creaked open, and it took forever for Toris to answer,

"FBI-oh?" He stopped as Toris must have opened the door.

"Yes," He seemed... Scared, but calm, "how may I help you?" His voice was very shaky, trembling, and I could feel it shake my bones in the pit of my stomach. I heard a shuffle and a loud bump-

 _Bump!_

" Toris?!" The lights above me shut off, leaving me in the dark- but the light from the windows allowed me enough to see the sprawl of what awaited me- I didn't even hear them.

A large squadron of men wearing all black, rifles drawn pointing straight at me, faces covered in goggles and chest covered in bullet proof vest. I could see a red laser hit the top of my head, and I froze lifting my hands above my head.

"Get. On. The. Ground!" A man in the front called, probably there leader. I opened my mouth only to a hysterical sound to erupt- right eye a bit twitching. I arose from my seat at the speed of a snail not wanting to give them a reason to shoot, letting the napkin fall from my lap, and float gingerly to the ground. I slowly got on my knees, bringing my arms behind my head,

"I swear-" I landed on my first knee, "I- didn't do anything!" I shouted, in this I could hear my own mouth quivering not allowing me to say the whole sentence in any proper order.

I heard a small static sound cover the air, and I knew what it was- from all my football games I have always heard a blaring megaphone from coach as he tried to get us to hear the game plan as we ran,

"Do. Not. Touch. Him!" A young man- looking only a couple years older than me with a long leather trench coat, combat boots, honey brown hair- with crystal blue eyes, a patchy but rational 5 o'clock shadow, and a large grin that striped on his lips. The group broke as he passed in between them, "He's not like the kid outside!" My eyes grew large, but the men turned back- turning their safeties back on.

"What?!" Their guns were still drawn on me not ready to fire but still pointed in my direction, ready to be used if ever needed. I felt my stomach squeal- "Did something happen to him?!" The man turned to me grin still flat on his lips.

"Nothing my dear boy," He seemed nicer than I had anticipated, "he's been sent away to our-" A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, only for his lips to form an o in a pause. "Yes?" I couldn't hear what the other man said behind him, only that he nodded as he took up a phone handed to him. He turned back and looked at the contact- and something quickly changed, "Hello, sir?" He said it so- slowly, like the Joker mocking Batman almost- an insult. His eyes perked up a bit, glazing them over to me. Squinting almost, "Ahh..?" He looked up for a moment, "Is that so?" He nodded again- bringing his gaze to me, "Yes.." His grip over the megaphone only increased- as he shoved it behind him, and I made out that the man from before took it from him, "I'll-I'll bring him in, then." He continued to listen on, "Oh, Really?" He sighed a bit, "I would have never thought so..?" He lifted a lip, throwing an arm up at the men, "Lower your weapons!" With that they did, slipping them over their backs simultaneously, and then they all held onto their straps-reminding me not to run. "Fallout men!" They did, and the group of guys dispersed finally seemed to relax- as they let their weapons slump along with their posture. With that the guy slammed his thumb over the screen, offering it back to the person kindly. Suddenly, the man made his way to me, slashing back his trench coat kneeling down to my level.

"Daddy called in!" Without a second's hesitation, he took my left arm that had been crossed over my right behind me- pulling it over to my lower back, as he crossed over my body, keeping me in a tight hold.

"Ow!" I tapped the ground as he held me, "Let go.." I wriggled, "Please!" He snickered lowly,

"See?" He cocked his head in front of me, lowering himself on top of me- cupping my cheeks in a Grandmother style pinch, "He's just a cutie~" I could hear him make a smooch sound making me gag almost, "like _his_ daddy!" The other men chuckled along, and I managed to pull back a bit- attempting to rip my arm away from the man- only for him to add a bit of pressure down with his knee.

" Ow!" He shook his head,

"Still, he's feisty like his Mommy!" With that, I, heard a whistle escape his lips, "Boy, you're Mommy sure looks good!" Without hesitation I throw him over me, using all my strength mind you- only for him to cry out in pain at my grip over his wrist. I released instantly when I heard several clicks behind me. I rose my arms again, dropping him on his face below me. I remained still, only for me to hear the man behind me stand, take my right arm, and hinge a silver clamp over it- as he pressed me from behind a bit. I shook as his head came closer to me, his whiskers touched my ear, as he whispered lowly and almost cheerfully, "Oh!" He smelled of tar, and cigarettes, "You're lucky Daddy called in!" With that, he took my other hand clamping over the other cuff. He rose a hand to my head, forcefully ushering me forward.

I passed by six men all holding what appeared to be sniper rifles, I grunted unsure of how not to try to give off any anger- or at least hurt the man that was trailing me. I was frozen- my arms pulled back, the man held me beckoning me forward with slight shoves every now and then. I was taken through the hall Toris had gone through to answer the goddamn door, and I could hear him happy as can be-

"Why am I being arrested?!" I could be one of those people who scream about police brutality when they are truly just doing what's protocol, but this fucker behind me was giving me a reason to cry wolf.

"Being arrested?" He asked lowly still in my ear brushing it , "No," He shook his head, "unless.." The smile was back on his lips, "you wanna confess to somethin'- but then I'll have to read you- your rights and I don't feel like saying them all." His grin seemed to only grow wider. I pulled my arms- remembering that my arms were now bound together by metal cuffs.

"Then-" I pulled them again hearing the clanking of the metal- and feeling them drench into the skin of my wrists, "Why am I detained then?!" I asked biting the end of my sentence, showing him my bound hands.

"You threw an Investigator-" I still wiggled, and a bit annoyed he responded, "assault my sweet boy," He turned his head slightly to the left whispering again, "but. Daddy will get you out of that, right?"

"Stop talking about my Dad like that, you-"

I could feel his smile grow larger- his leather coat moved as he did, "Careful-" He took a finger up to my lip, "another word could get you another charge?!" I grunted rolling my shoulders back a bit,

"You haven't even read me any rights- to charge me for anything!" He finally fell silent, only as we approached the door. It was a glass door, with wooden edges- rolling it in fine swirls around the stained glass letting in a multitude of colors in the house, hitting my face and pearling a red hue. He gripped my head,

"Keep your head low.." He shrugged a bit, " And no we'll shoot at you…" He whispered lowly, but then quickly added, "Maybe?"

"What?!" I turned my head back at him, eyes blazing towards him, "What do you-?!" With that, I was pushed down on my head keeping me low. He pushed me forward- and I stumbled, my leg became pudding, and I fell forward. I didn't have the arms to hold me up, only protracting me from falling straight on my face. _Crack!_

I hit the concrete underneath, with my nose hitting the ground first I feared that I had broken it. A small strike of blood flowing from my forehead, dripping down in front of me. I hazily rose my head, only to have my glasses fall from its place. I grunted,

"You broke my glasses!" I pressed my eyes not willing to give any view to the horrid vision that was sure to await me. With no warning, I was thrown up- as I could feel his fleshy hand gripping the back of my neck,

"Shut it!" His gripped was so hard, I peeked open an eye- and I fell silent, in mind and voice.

"..." My eyes glazed over everything as I continued to hold my silent stature.

"C'mon," The man pushed me forward, as I looked around. It was weird, so weird-

There! Slumped in the arms of a man, who wore a breaking bad meth making suit. His arm fell on his chest while the other laid flat, dangling through the air, "Toris?!" The man gave a giggle, not bothering to let me slow and brought me past Toris. I continued to keep my head turned- trying to see what had happened and if he was honestly okay, "Toris?!"

"He didn't even put up a fight-" He shot back a bit, letting me go as he was fidgeting- holding up his arm in pain. I could hear someone run up behind me. "Ahh!"

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Fucking," He waved his arm in front of him- and I knew the scent well enough at this point, "yeah.." He finally released me and turned back facing the other guy. With little haste I sped off, running back to the man with Toris. "Wait-Hey!" I could hear the man scream after me, "Get him!" I turned back a bit- seeing at least three guys following me- I was fast, and knew I could totally blow past them, and still make it to Toris. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Don't shoot him!" What? Don't shoot me? I shook my head, but I knew I couldn't turn back now, the man with Toris faced me, a bit confused as to why I was running full strength towards him and not trying to escape- I guess. Me with a wobbly balance due to not having god dang hands- and sure to be caught, was running towards an officer instead of beelining it and booking it into that small shrivel of wood behind the fence. He seemed to stumble back a bit, but only held Toris in front of him.

And as I predicted I was in front of him with no one at my tail, breath a bit rough- and strained but no significant change.

" What-?" The man spoke slowly, taking a step back. I didn't care, my vision was great 20/20 almost- the color was better almost like everything was in HD, but only better... The colors were richer than I ever wanted it to be, and I allowed a final sigh to escape my lips, he was breathing.

"He's okay-" I couldn't even allow another word out- when I felt it. A small strip landed on me, then another, and another. I felt something, not pain- but not pleasure. I looked back, to see what had touched me.

"What?!"

"Fuck?!"

Three men pointed tasers at me, not pointed- but actually shot up at me, touching me and electrocuting me. I could feel the small tingles going through my body, not hurting me but almost giving me something that I liked. It was like eating chocolate cake, not needed but always invited. A thin film had begun to form around me, and I shuddered at its vibrant and haunting color, blue.

"Don't. Shoot. Hmm-?" I could clearly see the man from before running up to them pulling one back with ease, only to stare me down. "I-" He shook his head- running a hand through his short unkempt brown hair, "So, you are like your buddy, huh?" His smirk grew into an unrealistic one, "I~ got~ some news~ for~ Daddy~!" He sang along.

* * *

My head was shoved down, throwing me into a car- as the crazed cop with new gloves shoved me into the backseat of a black Lincoln limousine with dark tinted windows, and seemingly government issued license plates. Was the president in here, or something?

"Watch your head, taser princess-" I was stuffed in, with my new handcuffs containing both my arms in front of me- I fell on my right side landing on the leather seating directly facing the crotch of the men in front of me. I sighed gingerly,

"Hello," I whispered lowly, squirming a bit wanting to pull myself with no avail. The men did not look amused, as they continued to stare me down. "Umm.."

I could hear the leather make a sound as an older fella with darker lenses cocked his head slightly with his body still facing me. I knew at this point not to talk smart to this man,

"August, please help the poor boy up." He said it so calmly and gestured towards me- that I was unsure if he was telling him or if he was demanding it. The man sucked his teeth,

"Tsk."But he helped me up, holding the center of my black handcuffs and sitting me straight up, slowly realizing it and stepping back. "I'll- see you later, Mr. J." He nodded, and turned back to me- I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew they were probably as dull as his black suit, he was bold and as far as I could see he was around forty maybe forty-five years old? But quite menacing. The man next to him wore the same suit, but was more about 25, with combed back dirty blonde hair- light honey brown eyes, minus the sunglasses, of course, clean shaving and a small mole next to his lip. From the way they looked they probably didn't want me to.. Say anything out of turn, even with these handcuffs I would definitely not be spared a beating. While in thought- I heard the door next to me slam close with a steady _Thud!_ with that, the car started off.

Why was I here? Should I ask, or should I just stay silent? Maybe- I could feel the car jolt up, only causing my eyes to literally pop from their sockets as my stomach almost collapsing in on itself. The men never looked bothered- as the blonde man only passed over a manila folder to Mr. J. He rummaging through it quickly- looking up at me ever so often.. or at least I think he was, with the dark tinted lenses I didn't even know if he had eyes.

"I do." What? I shook my head slightly to the left side, looking over to his partner- who didn't even blink. I was so confused and knew I shouldn't ask why. "I will ask you a series of questions and I expect you to answer these with all the truth you have, got it?" I nodded not wanting to give any bad notion.

"Yes, sir.." He let out a sigh, sitting back- I couldn't see his belly which was strange for his age. He seemed to be in perfect shapes- like six pack fit, he must have worked out every day to obtain that level of fitness.

"Alfred F. Jones was it?" I twitched at the use of my full name- as the bald fella squinted towards me behind his dark tinted lenses. His partner wrinkled his nose in disgust behind him. The car jolted a bit, as my stomach fell in on itself again almost causing me to vomit- both men sat back, one pressing his eyes closed at the silence.

The other man- the blonde, with brown eyes man spoke up, "He asked you something, son?" I swallowed hard, as my eyes fell to his shoes.

"Yes, sir." I murmured-feeling my warm breath on my bottom lip- staring straight towards my shoes.

I could hear the grunt the bald man made as he pushed himself up, "Alfred, did you set your school on fire?"

I sighed slowly, "Yes," I hung my head in shame, "Sir. I-I think I may have, sir.." His face took a sudden change and I could see the man to his left take a hand over his chest, my eyes grew large- and I was frightened that he might lunge to me.

"Ahahah!" The older man smacked his knees, chuckled with a Santa clause laugh. The man next to him let his hand fall to the older man's shoulder, shocking as they had not touched at all before this. In broken laughter, he tried to ask, "H-how?" I could hear almost tears forming behind his lenses.

"Pfft-" The other man throws up his head, unwilling to look at me, as he seemingly laughed his ass off with the old guy.

"I-I," The older man silenced himself, and smacked the younger fellow to his side, "don't know?"

"AUGH!" There was no helping silencing them.

"Hey!" They continued giggling off like little girls, "Ay!?" The older man shook his head, almost shaking off his head,

"B!" I gave up, my hands fell in my lap watching them stammering in laughter, both slamming their feet on the ground of the car. I sighed entirely sure that this would just be an annoyance.

"Hey, be quiet!" With this they pressed their mouths shut, holding unpleasant faces. Mr. J pulled his lens off, wiping away the tears that had formed.

"I'm so sorry.." He shook his head but quickly he silenced himself, "You don't tell me what to do, understand Jones?" I quickly fell silent again, seeing these men gain their composer so quickly almost frightened me. He blew some air before, "Pffffffftft!" He completely lost it after this, shaking his head, giving me an eye sore, I rolled my eyes grunting lowly. "He-he doesn't know how he set a building on fire?!" This must have been the funniest thing he had ever heard, really. I just sat back, if they were gonna laugh- then might as well sit back and rest a bit.

* * *

No joke, after about ten minutes these men finally decided to quiet down, still they had tiny fits of giggles like schoolgirls- I rolled my eyes not wanting to ever interrupt their only joy.

"Huh-Okay.." He shook his head, "Alfred, why'd you set the school on.. fire?" He slipped his glasses back on preventing me from seeing his eyes.

"I didn't want to." I spat with honesty.

"Oh, really?" Mr. J looked over to his partner, "Alex-?" The man nodded, "remember how Adam explained it to me?" He shook his head, hand still taped to his side,

"I didn't mean to-" He wailed a bit, "t-the car was just in the way!" Again another wail of laughter erupted. Dad sure knows some weird ass people.

"Umm!" I cleared my throat finally loud enough to conceal both these man's laughter, "You-you know my Dad?" They stopped laughing, looking over at each other- then quickly over at me. Both looking offended almost by my question,

Alex turned to me, "Know him?" Mr.J chuckled along.

He finally bit back his laughter, "I raised him!" He raised his glasses, showing me clear blue eyes- smiling at me. "Hello, Alfred."

I rolled my eyes,"Who the Fu-"

A bash to my head was given allowing me a tearful cry, "Watch it or I'll wash out your mouth with soap!" Who are these people? He quickly readjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose. I rose a hand again, only to feel the chain dig into my skin,

"Who even are you people, Dude?"

"Dude?" Alex turned to Mr.J giving him a scowl.

Mr.J rolled his eyes, "I am your Grandfather," He pointed to Alex's eyes pressed giggling, " and he's your Uncle Alexander…" He quickly added, "Dude." I could hear him emphasize the end of his words, pushing off a bit.

"You had a kid at 10?!" I mocked a bit, "And when were you born Mr. I barely got accepted into high school?!" Alex shook his head, and Mr. J sat back. "You can't be my family-"

"Alfred," Alex sat up- pulling back his pants a bit, looking at me with cold dark, blue eyes. "Adam must not have told you.. but I'm his big brother- Alexander." He flashed me his hand giving me a grin. I held my bound hands up- finally giving in a chuckling myself,

"You-My uncle?!" He was too young to ever be my Dad's big brother- I knew my dad was like thirty-six, but he doesn't look a day over twenty- but growing the beard gave him a year or two so. But hey, if these people think they can convince me we're family- they'll just want me to confess something, right?- and then slam even harder cuffs on me. "If you guys are my family.." I gave them a bright smile, "Would one of you be so kind as to let me go?" Alex flashed me a quick quirky smile,

"You're not even cuffed." I scoffed, bringing up my hands- and as he had said, I was free. I couldn't even see the mark I was sure to have gotten- or even a sign of being detained.

"How-?"

Mr. J-folded his hands together, "That's Alex's powers. Our great Illusionist." I could only give a small but hardy laugh,

"An illusionist-?" I shook my head looking from both of them, "Hah.. why not just hand over the cape and wand and call him ?" Alex only smirked at this, eyes pressed concealing the grey-blue hue. I stopped at this, I was sure his eyes weren't this color.. but now they were a cool ocean blue.

"I thought it was funny too. At first," He looked over at Mr.J who shrugged and pursed his lips, "But then I convinced Mom all of her children were dead," He smiled lightly, "and I was the one to do it…" He seemed to have an O moment, "With her being next." That's when I looked back at my hands- bound stronger than before, with a black thin film around the cuffs- this time I knew they were definitely digging into my skin and leaving me a scar. Nope, it was worse than that. "Now Alfred, would you like me to give you some ghastly images and horrid pain?"

"I sincerely apologize, Mr. Sir-Uncle Alexander Sir?" He sat back satisfied, and again I could feel my hands-free from their horrid bounds.

He simply shook his head, "Uncle Alex is good." I nodded nothing I would try as hardest to avoid calling these people by name.

At this, Mr. J sat up happily, "In that case just call me Pops, and make sure to say it every time, Alfred."

"Ahhh! Yeah, sure?!"

"I mean it, Alfred F. Jones." Nope, I refuse to note him as anyone until my Dad said so,

"Is that what it will take?" He asked slowly, sitting backcrossing a leg. That's it this old guy reads minds.  
"I do." I threw up my hands, like soccer players who refuse to admit that they caused a foul. I couldn't think anything at this point without him knowing then. "How's your Mom?" He asked quickly, pulling forward.

I sighed, these people call themselves my family but have never been invited to any Christmas- or Thanksgiving or even give me a gift for like 16 years. "She's f-"

"What kind of gifts do you want?" Mr. J lurched forward, hands balled into fists. "Do you like Legos? Nerf? Star wars? Frozen?!" He flailed a hand to Alex who nodded with him.

"Am I being arrested..." I shrugged, "or can I leave?" I was officially weirded out by these dudes, but if they were trying to convince me they were family then- I would need someone to tell me what going on, or at least help me get a grip. Maybe I could convince they let me go?

"Arrested? For what?" Alex asked sounding like a child in question.

My tone was low-key, "For burning down a school?" Mr. J shook his head,

"Fire?" He looked so disappointed, throwing up his hands- "Really, you got fire?" He sighed, "Guess it's better than nothing, though-" Alex as well sat back, grunting and wrinkling his nose. "You could have gotten water, Ice, heck maybe even something like teleportation-"

"I can't, Matthew has that."

Mr. J was confused by the mention of him,"Matthew?" I nodded but he only gave me a raised brow,

"My brother?" He still shook his head and me a bit angrier repeated, "My identical twin brother!"

He blinked twice before something hit him, "Matthew, little oil Matthew.." He paused slightly before joyfully adding, "The one with glasses?!" I nodded as he asked. That's when I remembered Agus-something broke my glasses! I must be unrecognizable without them- I guess they do tie in the twin style, "Sorry, I forgot about him." Did He forget about my brother? Most people do, but the family never forgets about family. I sat back,

"Besides…" I huffed, "I don't even have fire 'powers'." Mr. J sat up happily, cuffing his fist.

"You don't!?" He asked unsure, he shook his head happily, "This is great!" He flipped out a phone from his pocket- dialing some numbers, and then pressed the call button. He showed it in front of me, the number was familiar- it was Dad's number. He turned to Alex, "Adam should be at my office, right?" He nodded, and Mr. J looked almost like a child given some sweet treat and allowed to eat it.

 _Ring!_ He had it on speaker phone,

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_ I heard a click on the other side of the phone, and a harsh sigh- my Dad's sigh.

It was abrupt, and his voice sounded deeper than I had ever heard it be, "Did you find him?"

"Dad?" It took a moment, but I heard a slight shuffle, almost as he ran away to get a better space to hear.

"Alfred?!" He sounded so profound and concerned,

"Yeah, hey!"

A pause spread, "Where are you?!" Mr. J pulled the phone away from me, speaking slowly.

"I got'em Adam-" He chuckled lowly and scowled, "I thought you said the boy didn't have any-"

Dad cut him off before he could finish, "He doesn't!" His voice was angry something that was always odd, "Did.." He sighed, " Did he do it, though?" Do what? Mr. J laughed a bit,

"Yup." Another pause, and I could hear a small growl- presumably Washington.

"Is he going to be charged?" He sounded void of emotion at this, still he seemed to accept whatever I did.

Mr. J paused as well, "The boy- is one of us.." It was silent from the other side, "Adam, the boy is the oldest one to get it- he's finally got it, though."

"He doesn't!" My Dad sounded vicious, and I knew it was, "He shouldn't-.." Mr. J finally stayed silent, and I knew he wasn't enjoying the sound of my Dad going berserk.

"This is good Adam, he's final a family member." He clicked the phone off, not letting my dad finish- and slid it back into his pocket, looking over to Alex- then back at me.

"Alfred, welcome to the family." I didn't like these people, and I don't want to be around them,"Now, settle down Alfred-" He looked a bit more intrigued, "and tell us. What _are your_ powers?"

 _ **End: Arrested Part I**_

* * *

 ** _Hey this one's a bit shorter, but I plan to release another before the end of the week, tell me what you want to see next! I'm so sorry for any major grammar mistakes!Thanks so much for reading!-avv90_**


	8. Arrested: Part II

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating earlier- I was studying for finals. Yup, it's finals season. We'll all get through it, I swear. Anyways I'm totally late for this but I've been wanting this to tie in with the main plot. I swear everything should connected at some point! Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **I own nothing-avv90**_

* * *

Arrested:Part II

My powers, what they have I would have never given it a thought. Even supposing I ever had them was fool's work in my book.

I smirked a bit, "Does it really matter?" Mr. J stared at me- almost anticipating for a laugh out of me- one I would never give. Alex looked between us- hopping from his confused father to me- almost begging for him to read my mind- I guess, and say my ability out loud.

"But-but-You set your school on fire?!" Mr. J exclaimed with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Alfred- um.." Alex looked over at his father- who rolled his shoulder away from me in a spiteful motion, "I think you know- you just can't place it, right?"

I repeated slower, "Does any of that matter?"

Mr.J bit his upper lip, letting me know it was.

He pursed his lips, "Did you feel anything- or did something weird happen?" I sat back, and let a sigh rush out of my lips.

"Wait!" I throw myself up, "Now, that you mention it-" Mr. J perked up, as did Alex- scooting to the edges of their seats, "I had a fever-" They fell back in disappointment, grunting in a comical tone.

"A fever?" Alex shook his head, "Alfred-" He started sounding quite unamused, "something out of the ordinary?"

"It was-" I felt my face growing warmer as I spoke, "I've never gotten a fever before-" I explained pressing my eyes closed slightly, "But from what I know.. I don't think this was a normal fever?" Alex rose his attention again,

"How so?"

I paused not wanting to sound as silly as I think it was in my mind, "Well when Mattie get's a fever…. he's usually sickly and really warm-" I clenched my fist, "I wasn't exactly warm." He waved his hands wanting me to continue,  
"When I touched my head- I burned some of my own skin off."

"You fried your own skin?" Mr. J sat up- reaching forward and pulling my hands from my lap. He turned then upwards- and his face almost fell in on itself. I knew he could smell the stench of charred flesh- and he pulled himself back a bit. He simultaneously tamed that emotion quickly and composed himself, "Alfred," He had a warning tone in his voice, "Did anyone else touch you when you fell?"

"You know I fell-Oh you read my?" He nodded, "Then you know Toris-"

"Toris Laurinaitis?" He nodded understanding- Oh in that case did he know if he was- "By the way, he's fine." I smiled at this, could I trust these people? I have no idea, but they seems to be in this for my benefit. I only wish I could see him? Where was he, and if he was finally wake?

"Anything else you can recall?"

"I didn't hit my head?" I commented, Alex only gave me a frown and I knew I could continue, "I hurt my leg- but Toris help me.." He helped me up- carried me to the bathroom, fixed me up and then, "I-I burned him."

"Then?" Mr. J pressed me a bit. I found myself licking the bottom of my upper teeth, staring at the older man a bit angered at his sudden pushiness.

"I drank something I found- and grabbed a metal door, saw a flash of blue then a huge flame appeared and that's it."

Alex creased his brow, "What did you drink?" I looked over at Mr. J- not wanting to say it out loud, he nodded as well.

"Not important." He tells Alex, pulling back a bit- crossing his arms behind his head. "But," I saw a smile creep on his lips, "From what you've described Alfred-" He smirked up at Alex, "You seem to have the ability to manipulate.." He grinned a cocky thing, "Electricity." I didn't know how to respond, it sounded cool- but like I have no idea how to use it? What good is it if I have no idea what's going on or how to even use it? It seems like a little tick- one I have to learn to live with. Something I can't get rid of.

"That sounds-"

Mr. J broke me off, "It's something new, Alfred." He surely must have meant new to the family- no one must've had it before me.

"Cool?" I answered unsurely. "What does that mean?" I asked, shrugging a bit.

Alex motioned forward,"You should know."

"But I don't." I mocked a bit, "Should I know something?" Mr. J pulled back into his seat crossing a leg in an uncomfortable position,

"You should?" He responded with a sleazy sigh, at this Alex rose.

"What else has happened- anything special with these…" He didn't know how to continue, "Powers?"

Shrugging with a grunt I spat, "I burned myself."

Alex lifted his thumb to his mouth, biting it in a fashion that let's me know it was a bad habit."That's weird." Alex snuffled a bit more to himself I guess, but then he turned up to me, "Most manipulators lose pain to their certain ability."

I smiled, "Leave it to me to forget all that!" I exclaimed Mr. J nodded with a bit of amusement.

"He is a late bloomer," Mr. J explained to his son, "so maybe his body is still adapting to being an insulator?" Alex looked over to his father giving him a look of humor- only to quickly change it back to meet a certain look of seriousness. "But then again- we wouldn't know." He said finally looking at me.

I slumped back arms wound around my chest,

"So, where are we going?" I asked eyes a bit wide, "I gotta go meet up with my Dad-"

"He's at the office, Alfred." Mr. J explained, "Waiting for us, waiting for the family."

"No offense." I started, "I think he's just waiting for me." Mr. J face sank a bit at this, not wanting to hear more.

"Why would you say that?" He asked brows lifted in confusion.

I gave a chuckle expecting them to look over and laugh like before, but they didn't. They looked far from amused actually, "You know-"

"No. I don't." He said, not wanting to speak more than a few words at a time. "Elaborate."

"He's never mentioned you-" I looked over at Alex, "He's never mentioned either you to me?" I looked over both of them, and I think they finally understood- but were hurt by this. Then something hit me, "Why?" I was raised around the thought Dad was all alone in this world spet for us- his real family. They quieted, both hushing faster than walking past a chirping cricket.

Alex stammered in, "Umm.." I stared on- wanting for him to continue, "We-I lost touch, and your Mother- was not."

"He was mad at us for a while, son." Mr. J reminded him, Alex nodded along. "We.." He bit his inner mouth, "Disapproved of his wedding," He rationed- only to look over to me with a look of desperation, "Alfred- that's all."

"You still could have called."

"I did." He started, "but that's not what's important now-" He pulled his glasses off showing my pearly white eyes, "What do you want for your birthday."

Is he asking me this? Well, "New glasses."

"You shouldn't need glasses anymore-"

"I don't- but I want to wear them." Alex gave a small chuckle, as his own eyes turned back a honeydew color, he was using his powers I guess. I couldn't guess what he would need to use them for though. He smiled lightly, but then as fast as his eyes were brown- they turned their crystal clearness they must originally have been. The car slowed, and I could hear sirens. Loud, and deep- blaring in my ear drum- I rose my hands to my ears cuffing them in defense.

"He's also sensitive to sound." Alex chirped as I pressed harder begging for the sounds to go away.

"Electro waves?"

"Most certainly." I lowered myself, falling onto the seat on my side- pulling my knees to my chest.

Alex tapped on a dark wall behind him, and I saw it lower itself. "Drive around this." I heard a clear yes, even behind my cuffed ears. I heard screaming, scrambling- in horrid melting and wallowing.

"You know where we are, right Alfred?" My breath raced, and another cold sweat formed. I felt tears run down the creases of my face-

I knew where we were.

I felt my mouth run dry, "My school." I heard him chuckle,

"Alfred, do you know what happened to the school?" Mr. J. paused and looked at his son, "Show him, please." Alex hesitated, and I could hear him refuse, but then quickly agree.

"Yes.. sir."

* * *

 **I fell silent and they were gone.**

 _I could feel the walls falling apart with my eyes pressed, I could hear the screams more intense than before, but now I could feel a growing heat spreading. The cushion under me folding in on itself, leaving me on a grassy surface. I felt people rushing around me, running back and forth, screams becoming more distorted, and distraught- and excruciating. I knew I couldn't open my eyes. I would see him in front of me, dead and burnt. My nostrils filled with the horrid scent I knew so well at this point, and I could already imagine what was in front of me._

" _He's-Dead?" I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was, I already knew._

" _We found another inside!" A man stumbled out, I could hear his feet over the soft ground I was laying over._

" _Chief!" The other man shook his head, I was sure of it._

" _He-he touched the fire!" I shook eternally, "Everyone who touches it dies!"_

" _Call in for backup?!" He spun around, taking up something in his hands. "Fireman down, call an ambulance!?" I heard him lay something down with a thud._

" _Him and the boy?!" My brain hurt, and I couldn't hear it anymore. My eyes balled and I could feel myself losing consciousness. My tears slumbering into my mouth- I had to see it now. My eyes peeled open and I puked right there and then. It slid over my mouth- it was a ghastly image. Skin peeled back, mouth gaping open, tongue crisp- eyes spread wide. Tony?! What was this- why am I seeing this? Is it real?! When did I end up here? Why am I here?_

 _No._

 _I'm not, he's not dead. This is all a dream- a horrible and realistic dream._

" _Augh!" I felt my dry throat, It was a dream. It was just a horrible and unmistakable , but.. it was only a dream._

* * *

"There. There." Someone sat me up- holding me up by my shoulder and chest, I could feel my feet being dragged along. I winced at this, "If you're up," He grumbled lowly, "hold yourself up, Alfred." I stomped down, letting my feet drop with a thud. I wobbled a bit, remembering how to use them.

"You-!" He looked a bit distraught his sleeves pulled up, eyes back to a golden brown, and mouth in an awe shape.

"You-?" He sang, "Passed out, so I took you to get patched up." He pointed down to my hands, wrapped up in a thick ivory bandages. I felt up to my head, and I felt a thin strip across the gash that was on my forehead. "Stitches." He smiled a bit, standing back. I looked around, seeing the large room empty except for a bed and Alex,

"Who did it?"

Alex chuckled winking up at me,"Me of course!" He exclaimed chirping with glee.

"You're a doctor?" He nodded at me, begging me to continue. "Wouldn't have bet on that" I looked around again, eyes fighting through the look of horror, "Huh?.." I sighed tiredly,"Where's Pops?" Alex's eyes lit up, taking his thumb into his mouth.

"With Adam." Was Dad here? "He told me to take you when you woke up, so-"

"What were you waiting for then?!" He shot back, bumping the wall behind him.

"You to wake up?!" He answered in an almost eerie way, unsure of what he had said in a manner of insecurity- was I even going to wake up? He prodded me to an empty dark stretched wall, "I'll take you now, then?" He started to the empty wall- stopping only when he had reached a certain distance as if he had measured it previously- an inch in a half to be exact- or at least what I caught. A darker crease on the floor telling him where to stop. He rose a hand tapping lightly, and then waited.

The wall broke open, and I knew it was a double ended window. I sped quickly behind him, only now noticing he was quite tall- and lengthy, unlike my Dad. He was younger looking but he claimed to be older. Dad would tell me the truth, though, right?

"How old are you?" He paused light, not turning around to answer but just casually saying it.

"Thirty-nine." We came behind a hall, and I knew he wouldn't want me to look up in front of him, no he wanted to get through this hall quickly- and cover me from what I couldn't see.

"You look like 25-" I paused, "at most."

"Don't trust looks." He answered, taking a sharp right to a place I thought was only straight. I quickly followed, not wanting to make him lose any speed.

"I don't think it just looks-" Another door in front of us opened, and Alex stood still.

"Evening!" He perked up, pushing forward- and I could feel an ominous air spreading. I felt him telling me not to move an inch. "Great day to you?!" I could hear that someone responded- not in a happy tone, though,

"Don't bring in outsiders anymore. They stink." A woman turned over a bit looking behind him- and wrinkling her nose in disgust. I knew what he was trying to do. I could see his head nodding as a hand reached back to me, I took it. He was covering me, and my 'horrendous scent'. We waited a moment, and I could see his pale tone turn an itchy red.

"Right." He responded in a bone-chilling grit. I could hear some small patted steps before Alex sprang and turned right.

He finally came to a stop, and as before he stood an inch and a half away from the door- only to slightly taped an edge. He waited a moment before a slight waver happened, and the door flew open. Two figures stood in a shaded light, both in an angered tone- one slightly less put off, and I instantly knew- that's not my Dad. The one with both arms over the other figure, shoulder risen and body stiff- that was my Dad. I pushed past Alex, lunging my body forward stopping only when I saw his face- red and angered.

"Alfred?" His voice broke off, as he released the other man- stepping forward reaching hands out. He pulled me in, keeping his arms wound around me so tightly I swear my ribs would crack.

"Ouch!" He stepped back, eyes red- mouth in a knot.

"Sorry, Little blue." I whimpered a bit, but relented quickly holding myself over his neck- I felt like a small monkey holding on to his neck, not wanting to let go.

"Dad?"

"I know bud, I know..." He scooped me up voice deep and chilling, cradling me as his young. Why was he so comforting, did he know something-didn't he? "It's not your fault." He pressed his lips to my forehead, I could feel him holding me for a while. He smelled nice, he smelled like home- but with a hint of ash. I knew he had gone to my school. He was a worried parent. But I had to know something, was that thing simply a dream- or with some truth? My Dad hushed himself, as he took a kiss to my forehead, pressing slightly making me fear of what I had done- he held my chin for a moment, holding me up.

"Did he- Did I kill him?" I couldn't finish my sentence, he paused a bit pulling back some strands of my hair.

"You didn't Alfred," Mr. J walked from behind my Dad standing next to him. My Dad released me, scooting me behind him, as he took a few steps himself.

"He didn't what?!" I exclaimed,

"He's in the hospital."

"Dad did I-?!" He only swatted me a glance,

"Alfred, if he says he's fine then he's fine." Mr. J smiled, I don't know how his face looked dark and covered in the dark lights. Someone should switch the lights on,

"Adam!" I heard Alex from the doorway, finally making his move to my father's side, "How are you?" Dad grunted a bit,

"Good, and you Alex?" Alex offered him a hand, which my father simply stared at,

"Normal families don't shake hands," Dad spoke slowly, and Alex retrieved his hand only to give him a nod,

"I suppose a hug would do it then?" He nodded a bit fidgety before stepping forward, and giving him a stiff hug- my dad patted his back as they finally broke. He quickly leads off though making it to his father's side, my father seemed to detest the sight of that.

"Dad, thanks for the help." Dad began walking forward, growing his figure a bit, "I can't ever repay-"

"We aren't normal." He said plainly,

"What?" My Dad asked unsure of what he answered.

"Adam, this family is not normal-" My dad was about to start, " that is what makes us normal." Dad turned and looked at me, then back at his father. "Alfred too, now he's family."

"My son," Dad began showing more aggression as he stood bold, "is normal- and never will he be any different."

"Alfred," Mr. J beckoned for me to approach them- standing in the middle of the room, in front of a desk. I couldn't make up what it really was but, I knew Alex was leaning over it- so I only assumed. He was sapping something from a glossy glass. I eased myself up, following behind my Dad. Dad turned to me and looked at his father with a sharp eye. "Tell Adam what happened." He was telling me to do something.

"Dad!" My voice was harsh, and rising slowly.

"Hush, Adam."

My voice was cracking as I began "I-I set the school on fire dad." Dad looked over at his Father rolling his eyes a bit,

"I know that- it happened Al." Dad growled, "Dad.. thank you," He turned back looking over me, and gripping my shoulders, "I'll be going, though- I have plans for my son's-"

"You can't go," He sounded baffled by the idea, "we have some papers we have to fix-"

"Alfred's tired dad." My dad prodded, "and I have to go make sure he's fine-"

"He is fine." Alex choked up, my Dad turned his head to him.

His eyes seemed glossy at Alex's prod, "I have to go speak to him about that stuff now.."

Mr. J simply waved him off, "They'll talk to him soon enough, he'll probably get the letter next week too."

My dad finally sighed, raising his hands pulling at his hair, biting down on his upper lip, "This is not Hogwarts," He pinched the air with his finger tips, "and I will explain this to him, so please?" Mr. J gave an unimpressed look,

"Yes-"

"I could take him?" We all turned to Alex, who was simply staring at his cup. He quickly put it down, offering me a smile. My Dad froze unsure of what to say next, still he pulled me in front of him- holding me from my shoulders with a grip he must think was soft at this point.

"I couldn't impose." He spat masking the bitterness in his voice. Mr. J offered a single smirk,

"Normal families don't impose." Dad shook his head, pushing me to the side a bit,

"I can't.."

"Why not?" Alex asked, rising up standing next to Mr. J cocking his head to the side-giving him a heavy set look- weird compared to his normal grinning self.

"I-I-" He sighed lowering his head a bit before he turned to me, "Alfred?" He asked quickly not bothering to look at the other men, "This is your Uncle Alexander, and Your Grandfather Abraham- I'm going to let Alexander take you home." He paused waiting for a nod, as I gave, "Behave yourself- and I'll see you at home, little blue." I again nodded, not understanding why he had to explain their titles sept for the fact I still refused to believe.

I wanted to get his mind off of me being in trouble, "Where's Washington?" He grinned at my question.

"He's at home- now go home and wait for me, okay?" I gave a nod, as he offered a simple smudge of a grin. "Dad, what kind of paperwork?" I could hear Mr. J clap, and offer my Dad a pen and clicked it ends.

"I'll show you." He beckoned for him to go back to him- with a sigh he made his way back. Alex waved to me,

"Let's go, Alfred."

* * *

We hauled ass down the hall, not stopping for winks smack. He was not speaking with me for some reason, I guess he didn't want to run into anyone who wouldn't want me there, right? I just wanted to get home- fuck calling my school- fuck my birthday. All I want to do is call Toris later, and then visit Tony at the hospital. They told me they were both okay, but I feel bad. For some reason- I haven't worried shit for Toris, it seems as if he's okay I would be the first he would be worried about. Tony, for some reason-Tony's death in my dream was more haunting than the thought of Toris being held somewhere. Where was that weird guy that arrested me? Why was I even arrested, I would have gone without problem. Dad seemed so chalky with his family, almost wanting to fit in but not giving in for any reason. Was all this really over them not wanting to marry Mom? Sure, she was kinda strict- but Mom never did anything worth wild. Did Mattie have to go through all this too? Where was he anyways? Probably in school. No fun to answer my own- "Do you want to grab something to eat?" Huh?

He asked in such a way that made me think he was actually asking for himself, maybe he was hungry?

"I'm good, I just wanna get-"

"They told me you were in the middle of eating before we took you in." He turned a back, glancing easily passed me. He knew I was eating? Were all they spying on me? "Agus told me." I nodded, it was that weird crazy guy that kept talking about dad, right?

"Sure," I want to go home, "something to eat sounds good." He turned to me giving me a slight grin.

"Good. I was hungry." He spat finally, only to come to a gentle stop- I followed right after. "Right, after this..." He whispered again more to himself than to me. I stayed in my place- as I finally got a view of where we were. It was dark, all the walls- if I can even say walls, more like dark tunnels like domes that lead into new halls. It looked like we were in Creep, walking around trying to keep our heads mounted on our bodies. It was all a scale of grey, with dim lights leading us from the ground. Are we in the sewers? Was this some national secret? I'm too tired to care at this point.

Alex shuffled a bit, attempting to retrieve something from his pockets,"Where are we?" He paused, lifting a hand from his pocket.

"Somewhere you really shouldn't know about, but.." He turned his head a bit, finding a spot in the top bunker of the round roof. "You are here." I looked at where his eyes were plastered, it was quick but I saw a gleaming light. I saw a flinty glint the kind when you shine light over glass- that must've been a camera. If this was government mandated like I think it was, then there are sure to be more around us. "Aha!" I looked back over to Alex as he rose his own hunk of metal, it was oddly shaped but I knew off the bat it was a key, but he seemed to be pressing the top of it with his left thumb- the one he loved to munch on.

"You use a key?" He smiled back at me, nodding happily, "With all the money the government has-" In that moment it's top flew off, revealing a small serrated edge. He lifted it in the air, waiting for a small beep-

Beep!

He swung his arm forward, slashing his exposed right arm without hesitation- I froze wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Dude!" He rose the blade to me, handing it to me for keeping's. I shook my head, "I don't think touching metal will do me any good." I explained before he nodded.

"Good call-" I could see the blood rage forward covering completely the white tip of the sleeve, and only darkening the black part as well making it appear wet. He held his key, from its gripping hold. He gripped his fist, allowing more pressure to run, causing a water like a spill with his blood. How sharp was that knife? It dropped to the floor in front of us, only for him to step back- slightly tugging me back with him. I stared at him in disbelief blood still running from his fingertips, he only sighed. "I'm diabetic."

"I don't think that's how you check your blood-" A large pop erupted from his spot, giving a small glint of light before the smell of charred blood combustive around the area. The blood he had set down, began to run to our feet, how much did he bleed? It stained my white converse instantly. I heard the metal as it pulled itself, finally revealing an elevator. Lavish yes, but a goddamn elevator. We must've been underground. He must have taken a hint almost, as he shoved me a bit. I staggered a bit but followed him into it the red velvet inside. I pushed myself to the side a bit, not wanting to touch Alex. He staggered forward a bit, and he pressed the 7th floor. He sighed a bit, tugging his sleeve down.

He noticed me staring at the gushing mess,"When we leave early- we have to offer a blood sample."

"I think they meant a little sample." I lifted my finger showing a pinch in the air.

"Nope," He shook his head, "Everyone here is okay with losing a few pints."

"Pints?" He nodded along. I shook my head in protest, "I'm not willing to lose that much."

"You'll be able to lose more, but I can't say how much in all." He snuffled, the door in front of us pressed closed, and it began to shift a bit. The whole rectangular elevator roared as it rose, and I couldn't see a single window. I wanted to ask him what he meant by couldn't tell me but if he knew, wouldn't he just not tell me. I'm tried of just getting questions, when was I gonna get answers? Shit, even that's a question! "Can you touch yourself yet?" I paused, raising my head at him in disbelief, did he just ask me that?

"Did you really ask me that?" He nodded, giving me a confused look before- his eyes lit up and he shook his hands in front of him. I gave him a look of disappointment,

"No, eww no Alfred- not like that!" I shook my head, understanding what he meant. I giggled a bit waving an arm,

"I know, I know." I heard him grumble a bit, "I don't know- haven't tried since I cooked my best friend's skin." He nodded along, as I rose a hand to my face. I touched quickly but got no charge.

"But Agus told me you were shot at- and you were not affected by the tasers?"I rose a brow.

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning back to the silk like fabric that covered the back of the elevator, "got no idea what that was all about." He nudged me almost but leaned back.

"I did some calls," He crossed his arms, "And manipulators seem to be able to do that." What call did he make? "Your body must be finally adjusting." He smiled at that, almost giving me a snicker. The door clicked open,

Bing! He stuck his head out, looking around briefly- before ducking his head down and jumping forward. I simply walked forward, hoping from the bridge that connected me to the outside. Instantly, I was hit by the stench of metal, mixed with metallic rust. It wasn't bad- but not something I would like to smell on my own terms. It was damp, and moist- and the breeze was only going to give me a cold. "You didn't bring a coat-did you?" I turned my face up to look at Alex, he was shuffling again- taking up a stack of keys.

"I did, but it caught on fire." I lowered my head in shame. Shit, that was one of my favorite jackets too. We had hopped into an empty parking lot, it was lonesome sept for two cars. Alex passed up the bit of rubble, gaining a bit of speed as he approached the cars. I could make out the first one, presumably a mustang, black-with tinted windows. Ugh.. Are we riding in that? Quickly, he would shove through- passing up that car.

"What?!" He swatted me a look, estranged almost. That's when he lifted his keys, clicking a familiar button to open the bright blue Prius. "You drive that?" He threw a look at me, shocked at my question.

"Problem, Alfred." I shot back- arms raised in defense.

"Nope," I claimed walking over to the passenger side, "Just thought you would drive something else." He sighed, popping the door open, and sliding in. I sluggishly did the same, almost throwing myself into the seat. I sighed, as I pulled back the seat belt only smiling when it clicked. I couldn't tell if the car had started, but it sped off. I wanted to choke a smile but knew I couldn't for fear of offending my driver. His arm seemed fine, and I just stared at it a bit. Was blood still dripping? What happened to it- did he just forget about it?

"Your arm-"

"It's fine." Was he playing a word game now? "What do you want to eat tonight?" Alex kept his gaze in front of him- just as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Let's just grab a burger?" I suggested, raising a finger- he looked over at me.

"You want a burger?" He gave a giggle- turning his head to me. "You really do act like your dad you know?"

"Dad doesn't eat burgers." I corrected him, "He thinks they're overrated," I spat out, knowing he like his home cooked meals most- even store bought is better than a burger is what he would say. Alex switched his eyes over to me.

"He does, doesn't he?" He sighed raising an arm to his face- that's when for the first time, I saw a road sign. One stating our approaching a place a block away from home. "It's been a while, Alfred," I turned to him not understanding what he meant by I've never met this man, "I haven't seen your Dad since after your christening." I nodded, he must want to connect somehow.

"Are you married?" It was sort of an icebreaker, as he stared back at me.

"No." Well, maybe I shouldn't have started so fast and broad,"Do you have a girlfriend?" At this, I sighed.

"No." I fumbled a bit but began to relax, "Do you?"

"Nope." I cocked my head to the side,

"Do you have a dog?"

"Yes, you?" I nodded,

"Yup," I felt the car ease up- and we came to a stop at the stop sign.

"Alex-" I sighed a bit not wanting to put him in a weird place- but even if it was a dream it couldn't just let it go- because I know it was him that made me see it, "I know you were the one that made me see those… Those things?" I didn't turn to look at him- but I knew he would be looking at me.

"Yeah."

I want to know for sure, "Was it all real?" The car started up again,

"What part?" He knew what part- but was he going to do this,

"All of it." I heard him adjust in his seat,

"Some of it." I looked over to him, "Your friend part wasn't. Your school was." I trembled at the thought,

"Is he okay?" I could hear him not wanting to speak up,

"I don't know- that's what we got from your dad, Alfred." Cars had finally seemed to appear, breaking through our solemn speaking. I wanted to shut my eyes, I want to know if Tony was okay, I want to know where Toris is.

"Do you know where Toris is being held?" He looked at me- mouth in an awkward gap.

"Yup." Was all he said, I wanted him to continue- to tell me where, and if he was okay.

"Could you-" I paused looking up to see what we were pulling up into, it was a McDonald's. The large M bright and shining in the sky- I only rolled my hands up to my eyes.

"He's at the office." He stammered up, driving only fastening up as he finally pulled into the drive through- He rolled down his windows, and order for himself. "Can I get a number 1- no onions?" A static sound vomited out, as he turned back to me, "You?"

I gave him a simple smile, " Umm. A number two- and the 20 McNuggets?" The voice was now clear.

"What would you like to drink?" Alex only gave it a puzzling look,

"Excuse me?" Alex asked I turned to him- wondering what he was talking about.

"She asked what you wanted to drink?" He snuffled a bit glossing his eyes over at me.

"Two cokes." I nodded, not wanting to change it. The screen shined a bit, flashing a $21.48- He nodded, before driving up into the first window. He reached forward, yanking at the cupboard in the middle- gripping a plastic card. His debit card probably, that's when he turned to me.

"You know- you seem really powerful and all on your first day." He paused briefly, I gave him a cheeky smile, "But I know it'll be hard. It'll be okay, Alfred- you have Matthew. You have Adam, you have your family." Did he?

I nodded, knowing what he must've meant- today we are family.

"I don't think any of this is going to be easy-" He looked impressed by me, "I burnt down my school... I don't think I'll be able to go there anymore." I saw the school- and now I know it was gone- all my photo's my trophies, everything was gone.

"You'll get a new school soon, now You'll be with Matthew." I couldn't remember the last time I and Matthew went to the same school- he hardly spoke to me now. Is it because I smelled like people- why did that even matter?! Aren't they goddamn vampires- or cannibals? Did they depend on my scent to like me? That lady didn't even want to look at me cause- she said I reeked?

"Can't wait."

* * *

The park was as green as ever even in the dark, it wasn't warm and the sun didn't shine enough to keep it like this- but I loved the way it looked. Alex too looked over smiling at it true brilliance,

"That's nice." He commented with glee. I nodded, pointing down the street.

"Take a left here." He turned the steering wheel- pulling into my street. He slowed down, "Middle house." I said, he drove down and parked at the end of the curb. He put it in park- and I nodded to him, "Thanks for the ride.." I mumbled, "and thanks for dinner." He waved me off, looking towards my house. Our lawn was cut- courtesy of Dad, bushes in rectangular shapes and yellow daisies planted around them. The house was quiet, and lights were all off- letting me know Matthew was at friends. Even on our Birthday.

"I guess I'll be seeing more of ya then?" I asked and at this, I finally completed what was asked of me, "Uncle Alex." He shone me his teeth, gleaming with joy.

"I'll see you, Alfred." I popped the door opened- hooping out and standing in my yard. He bit the inside of his lip- rolling down my window- handing me a card. "I'll get your friend to call you." I waved to him as he took a U-turn- mouth one last bye to him. And he's gone, I finally let out a sigh- I was home. I let out a groan- falling right there in my yard. Why was I so close, but so far from inside. I grumbled lowly, walking to the drive way. My mom's car wasn't here, normal- she worked long hours. Dad was out, and Matthew too- so I'm alone. Normal. Dad was always on homework- and doing this and that for others but his family. Mom worked to pay and support us all. Matthew- I don't know about him anymore- besides his random, moments in my life.

I searched my pockets- I didn't have my keys. Remembering these weren't even my clothes. I'd have to hop in from the back if the garage wasn't open.

I took the bottom of the Garage wanting to push it open- only to see the front door in all its glass glory. It was open, cracked- barley noticeable, but open by my new vision. I dropped the large metal door- strolling quickly to my front door. _It was_ open. I cocked my head back- looking over the porch, I threw myself in- not bothering to even take off my shoes. Who was in here? The light were all off, and I don't know why? I fumbled a bit- sweat beginning to build up over my forehead. I finally managed to find a switch, I flipped it and the light sprang only for a moment before it shut off again. Shit, I shouldn't have touched it- I must have rigged the system or something? Was someone in the house?!

Crap, I'm not ready for this- okay don't state your position, Alfred. I crawled slowly on the wall creeping with sloth position, not wanting to step on a loose floorboard- I'm sure I could fight whoever was in here. I slipped into the dining room. It was clear, no one in there- just the table, and chairs none out of place. The table was even set, cups and bowls- silverware and dollies all in place. Who was here, did someone break in?

"Matthew?!" I heard my voice ring, that's right- maybe that asshole came in and I didn't hear it. No one responded. Dammit- I'm fucking loud, and did I just give my location?! What-I can't even see! I crept forward- next was the living room- I fumbled in wanting to see if I could use the light through the window. It was dim but I could make out a light- not from the window, but from a coffee table situated at the far corner of the room- one that prevented use. It would twitch and stir- like a burning flame. We didn't keep candles.

My eyes lit up upon seeing this, I crept slowly- making my way to the light. The closer I got the more I could see it, not bright but enough for me to see the table- and finding it mount over something- a cake.

My eyes it up- and the lights in the room sprang to life,"What-?!"

"Alfred?"

End:Arrested:Part II

* * *

 ** _I'm soo sorry about any horrible grammar mistakes- I've read through it a lot, but you never know! Tell me what characters have to appear next in line- I swear we're getting down to the point guys!-avv90_**


	9. Bloody Tears: Part I: End: Act I

_**Hey, guys! So, today's my birthday so I thought I'd publish it today! It's short, but hey stuff needs good thinking. I hope you guys like it, I have some trigger warnings- so I'll post them at the bottom- just in case. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to- even after this. It was kinda hard to write because I've never done it before so tell me what you think! I'm super thankful for all those helpful comments to all previous chapters, so that's why I'm adding this because it's sort of the end of a chapter and the begin of a new! I hope you guys like it- since it's my day off I wrote it all before just to see it publish today! Hope you enjoy!By the way, Adele, am I right? I had to listen to some music and her new song Hello came on and I'm in tears-sorry for that but seriously!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy-avv90**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ **I own nothing!**_

* * *

 ** _Act I: Bloody Tears Part I_**

I was stepping in it, it's syrupy consistency made me want to throw back all memory of today every last one of them. I have never seen so much of it. The metallic scent- gave me chills, allowing for it to break through down my lower back and make me tremble to the core. I could feel my eyes grow large- almost snapping back and allowing for unconsciousness but it didn't happen- no, my blood simply ran cold and I stood mouth for the first time in my entire life wouldn't help me through this.

God, why was there so much of it? I never thought- i-it would be this color, why was it so intense? I've seen it before, sure. But it was never this color or in this amount? My knees seemed to give- and I slumped down with a jolt. I couldn't even feel the tears that any normal person would have at this moment. Have I gone mad or was this some stupid, horrible prank? Uncle Alex- was this his doing? No, this seemed, even more, real- something I knew even he wouldn't do. I could feel the drops hit the ground in the still poodle. My sweats sapped the liquid staining the pants. If this wasn't Alex, then was this all real?

"M-" My voice fell in on its own- I don't know why tears don't seem to want to burst... Why not? They always seem to stream when I don't need them too. The person who has had to see them the most in my life was here now- I would never allow them to seem the flow for fear of doubt- disapproval, in the name of fear itself. Words have never been harder to form until now, why? What was so different? Why can't focus- my mind seems to wander everywhere then this moment right in front of me, why? If I could- I would look them in the eyes and ask, what? But I can't.

I have to say something, anything. Why can't any words come- why can't I form a proper thought? "M-m-m.." I swallowed hard, knowing it was a matter of moments before I was sure to lose consciousness.

"Mom?" An arm rested on her chest dainty and fragile-hers, as her small framed body laid flat. She could be asleep on the floor- but the pool of blood that surrounded her told me otherwise- the arm on her chest unattached to it socket and the hole in her, told me otherwise. I could see more flesh thrown around the room, giving me a nauseous feeling. She looked eaten from her stomach down, and blood was spewed everywhere. Buckets of it. Did someone really have this much liquid in them? I started along, was she- was my mom still-!?

"Alfred?" It was so weak, I could sense dread filling it. In that moment, my brain connected to action, and I throw myself forward.

"Mom?!" Finally, tears began to form the ones I had lost, and I scrambling next to her. The palms of my hands caught the crimson fluid, but I could care. I slumped for her, pulling her body over my lap. The salt rigid tears flowed and splashed on her pale beautiful cheeks. Was she still- alive? "M-mo-m?" My own voice broke off. I couldn't see her eyes- her beautiful sky blue ones that always looked after me. No, only the sight of something that would haunt me forever- empty red and pink sockets. The rough color seeped through, making her tears seem bloody- when the tears were blood on their own."Mom!"

"I can hear you." She huffed, "Alfred." She gave a cough, allowing for a streak of red to slide down her chin. Now, at this distance, I can see the teeth marks. I can see chunks of flesh missing from her stomach, a gaping hole exposing all her organs. Internal were spread around- thrown like a bad game of catch. Small triggers were giving in my head, leading straight to my fingertips.

I know I was probably shocking her, but she didn't- she couldn't even feel it now.

"Who did this-?!" My shrieks were spread, echoing in the quiet room. I could hear her suck some air, "Mom-" I shook my head in fury, "I-I'll go call the police-" I pushed her gently off me ready to lay her down, but I felt a grip take my shirt. A solid cloth pull.

I froze, I don't want to be here. I don't want to see this happen?!"Don't leave mommy alone."

"Mom.." I shook- tear pouring into my spread mouth, I sound awful, "Please?!" The tear sprang, cleaning off some of the dried blood. How long ago did this happen?

"Mommy-" Her voice broke off, as more blood streamed down her mouth, "doesn't want to die alone."

My heart broke. Everything was numb, was my mom dying? She the woman who gave me life, the one who watched over me. The one who yelled at me. The one who insisted. The one who cradled me, the one who loved me. Was she going to die in my arms? How come?

"Who-" I felt myself sobbing in putrid, "Did this?!" Snot sapped in with my tears- rolling down to my mouth. I didn't care. Her hand released, and she rose it to my cheek- holding me.

"Alfred," She sounded so winded, "I'm so sorry."

"Mom," She wasn't even listening, "who did this?!" I felt my face grow hotter and hotter, was she planning on dying and not telling me who did this to her? Her head weakly shook.

"Mommy, ruined your birthday." She choked a bit, "Again." Her voice broke off, "Mommy-" Her hand ran up my face slowly- she was feeling around for my glasses, "Ruined everyone's birthday."

"No-!" I turned my head up, allowing the light to sink into my eyes attempting to keep my tears wary for now.

"I was just so- so upset... For so long," I rocked her a bit, as I trembled. "I was too sour and too much to handle." She cradled my face, dying me red.

"MOM!"

"My only child-" Her voice broke in a whimper, "I've ruined everything."

"Mom, no!" I shook my head, "MATTHEW NEEDS YOU, DAD NEEDS YOU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" She fell quiet, I couldn't hold it in. I fell to her chest, the one place seemingly still intact and poured my tears.

"I'm only leaving you. My child." She ran her fingers through my hair, and I knew she could feel it. My powers- shocking her more but she never wavered, she knew I had gotten them. "I only wish.." She bit her upper lip, "I could have shone you how to use them." She pressed her hand over my head.

"Mom, I got them-!" I shouted, I didn't know if she could hear it, "So please-!" I gripped the fabric of her torn shirt, "Don't leave me, alone!"

She snuffled, "You're being foolish again.." She lowered her hand to my back, running it up- "You're too old for this Alfred." Her only arm seemed to be losing strength, my stomach knotted. "I prayed every day, you would have been skipped up." She nested her hand over my shoulder as I hunched over her, "But I was wrong, again."

"Mom!"

"My only child," She was growing more anxious for breath, "the only one to be 16- and still get powers this great." She seems so proud, so dead, "Allen would be proud."

I rose my eyes-? What was she talking about,"Mom, stop you're not making sense!" I lifted my head, looking at the place where I always feared- her eyes.

"Tell Adam, thank you. Tell Adam, I love him- tell Ada- tell Dad he is the greatest father." She paused, "And that he'll be an even greater one without me." My Dad, how was I ever to tell him any of this.

"Mom, Matthew-!" I choked and she heard it too.

"M-my tiny.." She sucked the air hard- holding back the most she could, "Tiny boy..." She paused, "Tell Matthew.." I heard her this time, she couldn't keep a hold, and I heard her sob, "Alfred, don't let him- don't let anyone see any me like this.. Especially not Matthew," She shook her head, "Tell him-" She sounded distant, "Mommy loves him, no matter what. Alfred," Her voice became stern and serious it scared me beyond doubt, her breath was becoming more and more spread out, "He was my son, I will always love him like a son like my son." My mind ached, she always seemed more distant with him- my twin the exact depiction of me. Was she even in her right mind?

"Mom-" I broke her off, "I can't-!" I pressed my eyes closed, allowing the tears to trickle down. Her hand rose to my cheek cupping it in her only palm.

She didn't hesitate, "And lastly you, Alfred-" She let out a heavy cough and the blood splattered on my face, and I knew what it meant.

"NO!NO!" I shook my head, "I-I-I..." I shook internally, "DON'T YOU DARE-!"

"I love you the most-" Her voice was so weak it was a whimper of distress, and I could hear the pain she was feeling, "You are me. I am you. My child, the only one- I wanted to be normal." Her chest fell and rose gently, "Are anything but."

She sucked back some unreal tears- did she know what she was missing? "A mother Alfred-" She brought back her arm around to the bridge of my nose, "would give everything- even her life for her child." She rose that weak hand to my eyes, wiping away the tears, soaking them instead in red. "I was a horrible mother, not even being alive to give you a 16th birthday." She bit her bottom lip- bringing more blood.

"Mom! You gave me everything." I held her shoulder, only the one. "You were a perfect Mom!" I heard myself moan in pain.

"I love you." This was it, and I knew it.

"Mom!" I gripped her tightly, "NO. PLEASE DON'T!"

Her lips moved open and closed in a controlled manner. "Tell them, Alfred, for me- promise me."

I had too, she was already gone, "I'll do it."

A smile came to her lips, her pale cracked lips, "Mom, loves you." She closed her hand on my cheek, "Alfred, Mommy loves you." She took in a breath, a ragged choppy breath, the one I knew was her last. "You the savior child, you- Alfred my only child."

"I love you, too Mom." Her hand slowly sank, landing on the other limb. Her chest didn't move, "MOM!"

* * *

I pushed her body off me, covering my face with the red stuff I had collected from being near her.

 _She was gone._

My mother was really gone. I peeled my arms back, Seeing her motionless, breathless, my lips quivered in freight. I crawled back, to her. I gripped her good arm, wriggling her. I shook her, I shoved her back- and rolled her on her stomach.

 ** _Clink!_**

I froze, hearing it. It was clear with my hearing,

I sprawled next to my Mom, looking behind her- seeing it bloody, and shiny. Her wedding ring, where was it in? I gasped, taking it up. They left it in her eye socket. My stomach felt ruptured and I throw it in my pocket. I turned her back, and saw it, deep inside her eye socket was a sheet of paper. I need to go- call someone. She was dead,

"I can't have anyone seeing-ugh..A-a-any of this?"

I wiped my face, only spreading the blood. It'll have to do. I had to clean this up and then call the police. What do I clean up, though?

I ran upstairs, taking up a silk white sheet from my room, I stained it instantly.

I laid it over her, not having to maintain the rigid tears, they were all gone. I went over to the cake and saw it. Her eyes on top. Two lit candles stabbing through them, a red and blue stabbing right through them. I blew them out taking them up in horror- if she was dead them I was going to keep her intact, well the best I could. Then I walked back over to the fiery blanket. I sunk down, and bit my upper lip- Vomit begging for me to spew. I had to hurry, or I'd cook her eyes. That's when I saw the small dog ear- I took up two fingers and sunk them into the socket taking up a folded note. I threw it back behind me, and I set the blue beauties in place with the hash chunk of flesh. Finally bringing down the skin to give her a sleeping appearance. She was asleep. She was finally asleep.

I covered her again and knew it was time. It was my job- I promised.

* * *

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Umm.." How do I even begin to explain, "Someone killed my Mother."

A pause erupted before anything else happened, "Okay, what's your location sir?" I didn't cry, I couldn't.

"1207 Pearl Street lane."

"What's your name sir?"

"Alfred."

I could hear some clicks,"Alfred, what's your last name?"

"Alfred F. Jones, ma'am."

"The police is on their way, please wait for them, Alfred."

"I will." I could hear her wanting to start speaking again, and I slammed the phone, slumping down on the couch- sitting behind her lifeless body. Sitting behind my dead Mother. Behind the one person, I owed so much too- but could never repay. Behind the one person, I would never see again. Even with this, even with all this- I can't cry. I can't cry, why? Am I horrible? Am I cold?

"I can't cry." I didn't know how to.

 _ **End: Act I: End: Bloody Tears Part I**_

* * *

 _ **Trigger warning: also- spoilers! Duh! Death, and harsh description of blood- and a corpse. Limbs and more ripped things. See you guys next time- it's not over! Thanks for reading! Super sorry for bad grammar!-avv90**_


	10. Act II: Changing: Part I

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is our new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reads and leaves advise! Feel free to continue, I feel like it's helping me learn! Thank you and happy readings!-avv90**_

* * *

 ** _Act:II_**

 ** _Change: Part I_**

 _The light above me buffered and bounced until a moth shot straight for it burning it off._

 _I was left alone on my front porch, a bright orange blanket wrapped around me. They called it a shock blanket- but I wasn't shocked._

 _I knew what had happened in there- better than anyone else._

 _Sirens sang in blares, leaving my ears in shrieks of pain. So much so that, blood had already begun to seep down the sides of my face. It must have been my powers, I thought._

 _Everything, everyone was saying was just so clear- from the officers inside to the people in front of me._

 _Yellow tape had been run over across my house pinned to bright cones telling all to not cross beyond that point- giving away the horror of caution tape._

 _A file of snooty neighbors had formed, most just trying to talk to the police. You know nosy small town people who were just dying to know what had happened._

 _I knew some of the people there, actually- they all tried waving me down, wanting me to go and speak._

 _Could I even?_

 _Did they honestly not know what had happened?_

 _Can they not see with their eyes?_

 _I was covered in blood, soaked in red- and bandaged with thick cuffs straddled over my hands. Alex's bandages had been soaked through by blood. Only reminding me, my face must look far worse. The large scar on my forehead was oozing blood, still dripping to my chin- they probably thought I did it._

 _I would._

 _I stared at the people, all asking every silent detective that crossed what had happened. I wanted them to leave. Everyone already here would think I did this- it was better that way for them to conclude and just leave._

 _The body was going to be taken out soon- and I didn't want anyone to know what happened to her. To see her body bag being shipped- or to even know it was her._

 _Groaning, I sat up- my front door had been thrown open, and I knew these officers did not take off their heavy, mud tracking boots. I didn't care but mom would. I wasn't even being watched either. Was I a suspect or free?_

 _I slipped through the hall, blanket trailing behind me through the bloody hall._

 _I was practically dragged from her side, smearing all the blood I was covered in over the house._

 _The lights were all on, much more different than when I had arrived here an hour ago. They danced as I passed down under- giving my house a lighting issue. The people in uniforms stared at me but didn't stop me. After all, I knew where to go._

 _I entered my living room- only to see the eyes of all the officers fall to me. They all rushed to restrain me, but_ _**she**_ _knew who I was, I was her child's friend._

 _I didn't waste my gaze, as it fell straight to my mom's unmoving body."Alfred?"_

 _It took me a moment to make words, " ." I didn't look up to her, Tony's mother. "May I speak with you?" All the officers turned to me and only the one who found me sitting on the couch spoke up. His voice cracked from what I could tell years of smoking- he snickered along to his buddy next to him._

" _He's the boy." He whispered, but it sounded more like a scream._

 _Did anyone else know he was this loud? I rose a brow to him- only for him to slump and slide his hands into his pockets._

 _Ms. Villano shot him a quick glance just before she walked back to me. She cocked her head in a manner to allow my eyes to meet hers._

" _What is it, Alfred?"_

 _I bit my upper lip, holding my cuffed hands in front of me. "Please.." I was already being arrested for something, "don't call my dad," I knew this was an undoable plead, "yet?" The room fell silent even though I knew I had whispered, but I felt her hand on my shoulder. I yanked my arm away- only to get a brazen look from her._

 _I didn't want to hurt her. I-I just... She bit her lip- patting her hands on her lap._

" _I have to notify an adult, Alfred."_

 _I knew this! Of course, I know! "I-I have to tell him." I was going to be convicted of something I did not do so please, "Please-please... don't call him." My eyes drifted behind her, and I felt my face grow pale. They were removing the sheet from her body._

" _Alfred, you don't want to see this-"_

 _I bit my tongue, "I already have." My eyes lingered at the lifeless body- no tears. My tears were all gone- I haven't felt anything of that sort. My mind only drifted. "Ms. Villiano, I'm so sorry about Tony." I could hear her gasp a bit biting it back,_

" _He's fine-"_

" _But-" I shook my head, "Please. don't tell my Dad how bad this is-" I turned to her, "I promised her- that I wouldn't let anyone-" I caught it in the corner of my eye, under the couch. Out of view, the note. "See her-" An officer kneeled down to my Mother's side just brushing the note- fanning it back a bit. He poked her amputated arm with the back of a pencil- I still didn't feel anything. It was anger- only anger. No bitterness, or sadness. What was I becoming?_

" _Alfred-" She shook her head and I knew how bad this all looked, "I won't tell him.." She paused for a moment, looking back to my Mother, "how bad it was." The only thing that made sense was that small sheet of paper- no bigger than a notecard. But that single note. I needed that note. The note. The note that was hidden. What did it say? What did it say?!_

* * *

I pushed myself up- gasping for thin air.

It was the only nightmare. No, tears but a cold sweat.

It had all happened a week ago, and I was still having nightmares. I looked over in my room, nothing but a ticking clock.

It read four- and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

I was wearing a black hoodie that gave me a sweat- for the first time in my life. I fumbled my hand through my hoodie's pocket- turning the ring between my fingers. The cold metallic feel was comforting but. It's all have left, after all. It's been a week. A week since my father was widowed, a week since Matthew lost his Mother, A week since I lost myself permanently.

I ran my hand through my damp hair, today the wake was being held, and then we'll have to- I gritted my teeth, we haven't approved a normal burial.

For some reason, my Mother's body cells would never really stop living so they were to be sought out by many... willing parties they called them.

So, as a security precaution, we were told to cremate the body.

The body and investigation itself- were simply ruled as accidental. Even after all I pleaded, I was denied. So, as of tomorrow, her body would be burned, all evidence would be lost and burned with her.

I slid my feet over the thin bed lining. My vision was great, but I didn't feel the same.

I reached forward, gripping the spare glasses I had. My vision seemed to adjust at the need, as I slipped them on- staring blankly at the wall in front of me. I was scared more than ever. I was terrified anyone would touch me. As my vision began to settle I laid it on the wall next to me.

My trophy wall, it was impressive- but I couldn't stand the look of it. All lies, all bitter mediocre lies. I wasn't a thing here.

I couldn't stand the thought of my room. It felt cramped, and I was beginning to feel anxious.

I need to go. I need to go now!

I tiptoed out of the room-pressing it closed with a thud.

 _ **Thud!**_

I had got the ring. I knew where the note was, hidden deep under the couch still in the back. I held the ring in my finger. I haven't told anyone about the note, about the ring- nothing.

I crawled down the stairs, stopping when it was in view- staring at the spot on the floor. When digging through things they found that my Mother's stomach was set in a pot, boiling on the stove. Her intestine spread over the dining room wall as if for decoration. Her eyes had been dug out then stabbed with candles- and lit not long before I arrived.

They said the person must have waited for me.

They said that my Mother was long dead.

They said I didn't speak with her.

They said I imagine all those things.

But, that's not what shocked everyone… What really sent a chill through me was what they found in the cake, baked at the center, were my missing keys.

I kept them as well, no use since it was ruled out as an accident.

After the body was taken I swooped down and made sure the note was out of view. It was taped closed.

I still haven't read it. I wanted to- but whoever did this to my Mother seemed to only be playing a game…. I don't know why or what they wanted, but it seemed killing off my Mother was just the start.

When I was taken to the station- I had explained what happened only to be called a suspect. They say Mother would not have been alive with the amount of blood she had lost- with the amount of pain she was in. I of course denied the claim, but apparently Mom was supposed to be dead three hours before I had arrived.

With some phone calls, Uncle Alex- and Pops got me out of it. They were my alibi. I was allowed the opportunity to leave and go home on that Saturday. They had the decency to clean my house, and strip me of my bloody clothing- but I managed to fish the ring out of the pocket in time.

The floor creaked as I hunched forward to the spot, it was definitely a darker shade- the pool of blood had stained the wood a deeper brown. I fell back on the couch, staring at the spot. Mom's body was not going to be seen- it was a closed casket.

She was so beautiful, it was a shame her last moments were spent in utter mutiny.

Mom, I miss her- it hurts but I don't feel the liquid. The tears I want, are gone. I lifted myself, then kneeled down on to the floor. I had left it under the couch, sitting down, I slid my arm- reaching forward to touch the edge. My fingers had finally taken the small sheet- and my eyes lit up. I gripped it, ready to yank it up.

"Alfred?" I froze in my spot, the voice was from behind- all the way from the stairs. I was watching the blank sheet, ripping it forward. I shot up, tucking the note into the pockets of my black sweats. I heard heavy, tired, steps behind me. He was coming down to the living room, and I knew I had to turn back and look at him.

"Mattie?"

He paused at the bottom of the stairs, staring at me. He was scared- wasn't he? I shrugged up a bit.

"What's wrong, Al?" He came around the corner of the stairs- rushing to my side with the face of a question. His eyes making the poor attempt to remain awake.

He- I haven't told him what Mom said. I haven't told anyone what mom said.

"Nothing-" I lifted an arm stopping him, "I was going on my morning jog." He sighed a bit, my brother- I haven't stood at his side in a while. He was a bit smaller, only about an inch. His hair was longer than mine- not noticeably different but slightly unkempt. His eyes were stained violet with round glasses opposite of my square frame. He was very talkative now, wanting to know how I was- and if I wanted anything. I knew he just wanted me to be okay, but.

"Why were you looking under the couch?" He was still wiping away sleep from his voice, and I knew he was good at thinking and coming to conclusions when he was fully awake. His blue cardigan covering a white shirt with black pajama pants and matching slippers.

We haven't spoken about Mom.

I know he cries about it at night, I know Dad cries as well. I, on the other hand, haven't shed a single tear since that night.

I didn't tell anyone what had happened, "I-I was going to take Washington with me but I don't remember where I left his leash…" I turned my head back and forth- the room was being lit solely by the shining lights from outside. "I didn't want to wake you guys with lights- so.." His round glasses were around his eyes- his curl stuck out and I reached out. I sighed reaching forward, tucking the strand behind his ear.

I looked into him, "I'll be back around dawn, Mattie."

I turned back ready to leave, "Do you want me to go with you?" I turned my head to him, he never liked to go for runs-especially not this early, and with me. He only ever went when winter had blown into to full effect. I shook my head, and I stuffed my hands into my pocket- turning the ring between my fingers- I haven't told him.

"No, I-I'll be back." I lifted my hands in defense. "Go back to bed, we have to go pick up the food later-" My voice broke off at the end of my sentence as he rushed to me. He tucked his head below my chin, wrapping his arms around me. He was trembling, and I knew it. I hesitated not wanting to touch him, to hurt him- my little brother.

"You won't hurt me." I gritted my teeth, dad told him. I sighed, I lifted my arms slowly around him. He was trembling, but he was so warm.

"I know bud." He was smaller framed than me. Not just in muscle but general posture. He was always younger than me and I knew that would never change and that was the cutest thing I love, not that I'd ever tell him. "Go to bed, I'll go buy us some donuts afterward." He sighed, slumping his head on my shoulder. "I'll get you some chocolate milk too." He muffled something, head wearily.

"I miss her."

I bit my upper lip as I heard his voice clearly tremble, "I know you do-" How do I continue? "but it'll get better Mattie." I rubbed his back in a counter clock motion. "I promise." He sunk lower- as I fell back a bit, then I knew he was using me as balance, his support. "I'll be back-" I pulled forward a bit, holding him up. "So, don't wake Dad up." I took in a deep breath.

"Go on to bed." I heard a muffled sigh, "I'll go pick up our suits too." I patted his back a bit, "Just-just go to bed."

Matthew reached a hand to my shoulder, gripping it. I knew what I had to do. I slumped down, pulling Matthew back a bit. I pulled him close to me, scooping him up. My hands held his sides- as I knew he was too tired to protest. I crawled to him, as He held my shoulders, cradling his head in the crook of my neck.

He smelled nice- like cinnamon, with springs of coffee grinds. He smelled so good, did he always smell good?

I walked back to the stairs, climbing slowly. I let out a raging breath, he was light- and clutching me. He always acted like this when we were younger,

When I finally reached the top, I walked somewhere I never liked to go to- somewhere he usually wouldn't allow me to go to. He was actually a bit cold when it came to me.

I took a right instead of a left.

He slept in the room next to mine, it was so close and yet so far to remind me who he was, what he was. I was happy to see that his door was already open, slit just enough for me to know that I could go in.

I slipped through- easing him along with me. He was tired, and I could hear him snoozing off already. He hadn't slept last night, probably- he and Dad both were going to get to sleep in today, I'll make sure of that. I would run errands, and hold the wake without a problem.

They were both burdened by me- I had to get everything ready. I hauled him to his bed, looking over at his perfectly folded bed. I knew he hadn't even slept. Laying him down, I sat at his side. He was already asleep, and hanging off of me. I wasn't about to rip him off, but I needed to leave. I don't want to be in this house any longer. He snored softly, it was like a huffing breath-one that even I thought was cute, unlike my trucker style snore.

He was just a full 3 minutes younger than me, but it looked like I was a clear 5 years older than him. I'm happy he stay looking younger, without it I don't think he would ever consider speaking to me. Even on days that I spent with people, he would acknowledge me- never come close but it was enough for me to know he tried. I didn't wish him a happy birthday, I didn't buy him a thing. He was my little brother, and I didn't do those things.

"Mattie.." His grip became stronger on my shirt. I gave a slight frown as I slid my face towards his.

I could feel his warm breath as I reached his nose. It was warm as it touched me, I slid my lips over it- pressing them down on his forehead. "Mom loved you." I felt his grip loosened slightly. "She loved you the most Mattie." I felt my whisper grow deeper as I held myself over him, finally pulling back from my kiss. "I love you."

I couldn't pry him off of me, I couldn't leave him…

But I couldn't stand the fact that I was in this house. I didn't want to be here, I have to leave now.

"Al..fred.." I turned to him, his nose wrinkled as he breathed. His eyes were puffy, and he was still wearing his glasses. I reached forward, pulling them off. At that moment, he pulled his legs to his chest, falling into the fetal position.

"Ugh..?" He always did this even as kids, he slept like this.. then he would be in ragged pain later.

I sighed, reaching forward I pulled his legs with a slight tug. He groaned angrily pulling his leg to himself again, I raised a brow in annoyance.

He was fighting me.

With more force I gripped his ankles, slugging them forward so much I pulled him from the top of the bed to have his feet touching it. I slid off the bed standing over him. His legs finally stretched correctly. I grunted, he was actually pretty strong, maybe he just acted weakly? I rested a moment, staring briefly at him.

He was so calm in his sleep. I looked at his chest- it rose and fell. I went back over to his side, seeing him tremble. I grumbled harshly- frustrated, he was fully clothes. I have never thought in my life that more clothes were needed. I tore the blanket from under him, he grumbled and I couldn't help a silent chuckle. I wrapped it around him, finally being awarded a slight smudge of a smile. He was so small when wrapped, I couldn't help feel guilty.

I was to blame for all this. For him being left with one parent, for Dad being widowed. I have no idea what to do next, he and Dad are all I have- but I ruined their life.

How I don't know, but I know this is somehow all my fault. My keys were a clear sign, the cake.. and that I finally got my powers all in that one day.

Still, Mom was gone and I knew it was only the start.

For someone to kill her the way they did, they mustn't have felt a thing. I knew I needed to leave- I can't stand this. My chest feels tight again, I can't be here.

* * *

Washington growled lowly as his paws stepped down, he was so tempered today. He was finally being taken for a walk- and he was still groggy? Finally, I gave up, lowering myself.

"You want to ride in my hoodie?" He stopped in his tracks, and I tore him up in my arms. I didn't know where to go, what to do from now on anything?

I staggered lightly on the pavement, as the lights above me seem to lightly shake. It again was my power.

Dad spoke to me about it a couple days ago, how to at least control it in front of people. I stayed up most nights now, trying to figure out how to properly contain them. I've managed to singe most things- but I seem to get the hang of holding it in when another person is to concern. I haven't mastered the problem of how long I can contain them or why lights flash even when I'm trying so hard. I felt weird trying, though, it was like pretending not to notice when even my fingertips seem to feel it.

He explained it kinda brief, as a passing note.

" _Breath, and just remember it's all in head_." It wasn't, I knew that.

I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I did. I can't ask Mattie, I can't ask him anything ever again. I have to figure this all out on my own. I tried breathing in and out, and it seemed to calm me, but I still felt little hairs stick out with no control. I think I can figure it out- but I know things still feel a slight shock. My voice has never been so… Happy, though.

My mother had died, and I couldn't help the stupid happiness in my voice. Why? I have no idea. Maybe I did kill her, that's why I can't feel tears. Maybe, I did imagine her last moments. Maybe I hated her, that's why I can't feel sorrow. Maybe I- maybe I did all this and am just waiting for my death.

 _ **Ark!**_

I hopped back, hearing Washington whimper- I slid him from my shirt. I shocked him. I lifted my hands to my head, running my finger through my ashy hair. I felt the electricity running through me- but it didn't hurt anymore. I knew it was supposed to, but it didn't. My hands were still wrapped, and I could see it's cloth turning a deep charcoal black. It didn't hurt, and I wasn't being shocked by it anymore. I thought my nerves had finally just given up, and I didn't feel pain but the scar on my head still throbbed. My burnt hands still oozed with puss. This was driving me crazy.

"Walk at my side, Wash," I told him lowly, still he kept his distance. I couldn't blame him, I would run away. "I am so sorry boy." My voice was still filled with love. Why?

The shrubbery surrounded me, and I knew where I had gone. The park.

The greenery still continued with it luscious emerald color and leaves full and perky. Washington rejoiced as he passed me up- running full speed into the bushes.

"Don't get lost boy," I shouted out, I could hear his tongue follow him- I could hear his small paws hitting the ground. I could do this now.

I pressed my eyes closed, taking in a deep lung filling breath. I spat it out with pain. I ripped my arm to my eyes, rubbing the sore outer parts. I need to keep going. I shoved forward, strolling slowly through the dim lit park. The small lights shined a yellow tint, one I've grown to hate over the last week. The benches lined the strip of land between the table and the greenery- My legs had begun to tremble at the thought of what I was going to do. I walked slower, as I sunk my hand into my pocket- turning the ring between my fingers. The light above me blew out, and I sighed. I thought I had gotten a certain hold of it. I paced to a bench slamming down without a second thought. This isn't a dream.

"I'm not a human being."

 _ **Pop!**_

A single light in front of me sprang bright, giving a white hue. I guess it was now. My hands trembled but did as it was told.

I slid my hand into my pocket, fishing out the folded note. I tugged lightly and without a halt, it fell out. I licked my lips, this is all I have left... All I have to know what could have happened in that one night. It felt numb to be trying to open this. I was surprised, though, even though being is such a bloody place- it was clear. The sheet didn't even seemed touched, my stomach rattled as I pulled it with a bit of pressure. The tape lingered lightly, but I tore through it without a problem. I was left with the folded note, it was so small- but it was the biggest thing in my life right now. I pulled it apart- slowly bending it to an open sheet.

My eyes widened, how wicked.

A blank sheet.

I turned it back- and forth. It was blank. What the- Was I worrying about this? My mom died, and I wasn't even left a threat? Nothing?

I sighed, I acted brave but what would I really have done with a threat? I have no idea how to use my powers- let alone try to find this monster that killed my mother.

I guess it was fitting, I was a coward.

My mom- she said a lot of things that day, a lot that made sense and a lot that did not.

"Who's Allen?" Maybe she just mistook Dad's name, Adam but- "Why did she say I was her only?" I knew for a fact that she always liked me more, but she never stood too far from Matthew. Dad too, she never called him by his first name before. She always called him honey, maybe out of fear but she said it- I loved him like my son? Like? What does that even mean?I knew she knew she was dying, she said it herself. Matthew, Dad, Me. She left us and know I have to pick up the pieces. I crumbled the paper in my hands. It didn't matter anymore, This was all nothing, she was dead.

Dad, Mattie, and I are not. I still haven't figured any of this out. I sat back a bit,

"Mom?" I could hear Washington's patted feet, "What should I do?"

* * *

I kept my hand in my pocket, my hands fidgeted on the loose grip over mom's ring. Washington trailed me at a far distance almost seemingly not with me.

I passed up the curve, entering our driveway.

I ran up to the door, pushing it open with a bag dangling in my hand. I hopped in the door, tossing back my shoes. Washington scurried in and fell back at the sight of him. He perched over the counter to the dinning room- staring straight at Washington and me. He snarled hastily, and that's when I saw Washington's tail fall between his legs- quickly stomping off past him.

"You can't just run away from a cat, Washington?!" I heard a snarl from the cat and I rose a hand in defense- "Woah, buddy!"

"I haven't fed him yet, Alfred." I perked up at the voice, it sounds deep and toned. I saw him creep out the corner of my eye. His face was rubbed wrong, almost as if he'd lost all sleep- and patience.

"Morning," I whispered harshly.

He turned to me, "What-?" He paused realizing something, "Morning Little blue." He turned his attention to the bag at hand. "Did you get mapped glaze for Matthew?" I nodded, and he bit back a bit. "And chocolate for me?" I gave him another curt nod.

"The rest simple for me." He nodded, raising an arm and running it through his hair.

"I'll go make some coffee-"

"Oh!" I stopped him in his tracks, "I already made it." He rose a brow but quickly threw it off. I handed the bag to him- "I'll go serve us- yeah?"

"Yeah- then, I'll go wake Matthew-" At that moment we heard heavy steps creep from the stairs- only to be greeted with a blonde tired boy.

"Morning, Dad- Al?" We stared up at him,

"Morning Mattie," I replied.

"Morning- Matthew?" My dad said in a calm mood. He climbed down the final steps, only to hear a meow in the air.

"Oh!" He spat quietly, "Drake." Matthew rushed past the cat, "Come along, food?" Matthew sang as I saw the pale cat with dark tufts of fur over his eyes. So dark, I called them his eyebrows. He followed after him, without another fit. That how I knew he was the only one to remember about his cat.

Dad turned to me, "Did you feed Wash?" He rubbed his cheek feeling through his beard.

"Nah, I'll go now."

I gave a nod before rummaging back. I heard him weep. I called for him- and his yelping bark.

He ran in and I fed him in the living room. I went into the dinning room seeing Matthew a seat scooted in cat on the table. Dad didn't even flinch at the sight of one of his enemies. Matthew soothed his cat while Dad choked down another doughnut. I didn't even wait as I slumped into the seat to the right of Dad. No one spoke, but we all knew we were there so I thought I would be the one to remind everyone.

"Umm. I-i'm going to go pick up the suits after breakfast- do you guys need anything for this evening?"

Dad paused for a moment, "Shoe polish?"

Matthew took his attention from his cat and took up instead his dutch chocolate milk, "Some more cat food."

"Yeah, Washington needs more chow- I'll run to the store, and get some groceries too."

Dad pushed himself up, brushing off his fingers, "I have to go call the funeral, and make sure the caters get the order right-"

"I already called yesterday to make sure," Matthew commented. Dad nodded, pressing his finger on the table.

"'Kay, call to make sure the people are coming?" He nodded, and Dad turned to me.

"I got to go see-"

"Tony?" He asked with a raised brow, I nodded. "His mom called earlier," Dad said, It was the day of my Mother's wake sure, but I was told this was the only day I would be able to see him. My dad swung his head to look at both of us, "Matthew change of plans-" We both turned to each other, confusion set in, "Go with Alfred,"

Matthew choked up, "But- they smell?!"

Dad shook his head, "He'll need someone with control- over _that_ to be with him." Matthew set out a sigh, pulling back in his seat. "Alfred?" I turned my head to my father expecting for him to change my plans, "I-I've got something in the mail.." I heard Matthew rustled in his seat, I turned to see him mouth in a chalky grin.

"You'll get it later, Al." Matthew gave me a wink, so out of character from my quiet little brother. Was I supposed to be getting something in the mail? My Dad brushed up against me, winking as well.

"It's something new, son." I watched as he stepped away from the dining room, "Well let's get moving!" He said finally, leaving me and Matthew in the dust. After everything, we seemed normal. That is what I feared. They forget, but I will always remember- the face of my mother. What she said. What I didn't understand. What I found on the ground. The folded note- or why it was blank? I still had it in my pocket waiting for me to toss it away in the trash. We were moving on, we were leaving the past. Even if it hurt, I had to as well.

 ** _End:Change: Part I_**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading- till next chapter!-avv90_**


	11. Changing: Part II

_**Hello, sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile it just gets to be a lot! I'm also writing another new story so I just had to take so time, I swear though new chapter coming soon! Some warnings, with a bit extra blood writing so yeah please check out the bottom just in case. It's not that bad, though!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!-avv90**_

* * *

 **Changing: Part II**

The drive was silent and seemed to be drawn out, Matthew kept his eyes on his phone through the entire grocery store. Through the tux store, heck I asked him once before if he wanted to listen to some music on our way to the grocery store. I got no response.

I had a cool rock playing, soothing though as it eased up the tense vibe he was spraying- Bohemian Rhapsody, by Queen. He didn't even give a hint of a smile at it. I was starting to think he wasn't really my brother, or that he wasn't a person at all. Who doesn't want to sing along to this song!? Was he sulking over something- was it because I asked what food the cat ate? Was it because I bought vanilla ice cream instead or strawberry? He was just sucking air in a poor attempt to sulk. Was it because Dad asked him to watch over me?

I could handle myself, no real reason for him to come. Sept for me being in public and all. He hasn't let me touch anything on any of our trips- he took the suits, he took the groceries. He even changed the radio station, it was all too weird. Yes, Matthew wouldn't breathe a word to me- but I knew if I went home it would be different. I have not been in public with my brother since he got his powers- we were five at the time. We were both 16 now.

All he did when we shopped was keep his eyes down, adjust his glasses and point for confirmation. Like now, his legs were curled up- just like his cowlick. I bit the inside of my cheeks- seeing him ruining the car seat under him with dirty converse.

"Matthew?" He must've not heard me over the song, I slumped forward turning down the music a bit.

(Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away) I could see him in the corner of my eye. He scrolled down on his phone slowly as if I wouldn't notice- this is when I found myself at a red light.

"WHA-HEY?!"

I tore it from his hand. But he shoved forward, trying to yank it from my grip, "Don't hey me, I was talking to you?!"

"You were speaking! Not talking!"

I felt my tongue move to my cheek- making that annoyed face your parents get when you correct them- you know what it looks like. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, yes it does-" He extended his hand to me, fingers closing in- making a gesture. It meant to give it back. I took in a ragged breath.

"Are you going to listen?" He rolled his eyes turning forward- crossing his arms. Was I a parent him now? "Matthew- so help me god I'll stop this car and kick your ass, answer me!"

"Go." I spun my head to the right- eyes glaring straight at him,

"What?!"

"The light you fool!" I sighed, turning my head. I cocked my head a bit seeing the green light- and started up. His phone was being held at a weird angle as I tried to keep my grip on the steering wheel with ivory thick bandaging. Silence once again engulfed the car.  
(Gallileo, Gallileo,

Gallileo, Gallileo,

Gallileo Figaro - magnifico)

"What?" He finally spoke up, with an attitude.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want Alfred?!" I was going to slap this child when we stopped somewhere. I felt the stupid static come to my fingers and tingle the cloth in my hands, it wasn't as bad as before but I felt it. I let out a deep breath,

"I'm going to see someone-" I turned to him -quickly fixing my gaze forward, "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere while I go?" I took in another breath, "I mean- I don't want you to be uncomfortable with more people so..."

He scoffed pulling himself up a bit, finally letting down his legs."I'm not antisocial."

Dealing with him outside of the house was the worse thing I've ever gone through with him. He never acted like this at home, heck he was always kind in the faces of our parents- anyone really. Why was he acting so-so god damn pampered?

"You don't want to be with me, right? I don't think you want to go into a hospital-"

"A hospital?" His attention seemed to strain at this sole word, "Someone's parent hospitalized?" I didn't tell him, huh? How could I through a closed door?

"No." He rose a brow.

"Then why-"

" _He's_ in the hospital."

Matthew fell silent- keeping his mouth for a bit quiet, "Ohh.."

I gripped the steering wheel a bit,"Don't feel bad, he's fine now." His head fell down a bit.

"What happened?" I sighed, turning my head a bit. My grip on the steering wheel tightened with my freehand- did he know about what happened to my school? Did he know I caused it?

"The fire at the school the other day-"

"Oh?" He sounded a bit mused, "That shit?" I nodded, looking over at him a bit. "It took forever to put out." He said in a low voice- so low it sounded as if it was only for him.

"He was burned-badly." I bit my upper lip, "I don't need you acting like he's disgusting."

"I wouldn't do that?!"

"You do-! Why do you by the way!? Are you like a vampire? A werewolf?!" I shook my head, "God, it's annoying!" I sucked in some air- feeling the air around us. I just made this asshole sad! I bit the inner layer of my mouth I could almost taste the blood that would come if I continued to bite inside my mouth."You're not annoying." I couldn't insult him- he was practically me. "You just act like an asshole a lot!"

"I'll go."

"What?" I turned to him quickly throwing back my look forward.

"I'll go with you?" I gave a small smirk appreciating the fact that he was at least trying-did I hurt his feelings that much with telling him that he was an asshole?

"Haha," I gave a hearty chuckle, "You can come." I heard him give a sigh, finally sitting back arms crossed. I knew he was satisfied, and nothing made me happier.

"I already said I would go- who else is gonna look after you?" I smirked- when had my brother become this-this cruel to me?

"Alright then, let's go buy some flowers?"

"Fine." I took in a long breath,

"Fine?"

"You can't touch anything- I'll get them." He said with no recall- I gave him a bitter eye.

"I'm holding your phone- and driving us." He seemed to get something, pouncing on my left arm- as I held it far from his reach. I shook my head,

"You'll burn it you-"

"And if I do- will you listen?" He sank in his seat quietly.

His arms crossed showing the pout over his face, "No." I gave a smile- he was just being protective of himself again? I couldn't do anything until he felt like it was okay. I think I could wait.

* * *

 _ **Clung!**_

The seat belt zipped as it fell back into place, I saw Matthew do the same. I looked over to him, as he pushed open the door to his side. His small quirk of fumbling to his feet. I shook my head,

"You think you'd know how to at least walk?" I pushed open my door, tracing my way around the car to his side.

"I don't need to most of the time-" He sucked back his teeth, quieting himself.

"Hmm..?" I shook my head, "Get the flowers then?" He sucked his teeth at me but did as I said. I lead the way across the street and into the emergency room- I knew he wasn't in this department, but finding great parking is really a bitch.

I felt the rush of cool air hit me- ugh. It was breezy outside already and now with this I'll really be a popsicle! I felt Matthew trail behind me very closely- so close I could feel him pinch the back of my hoodie. I slowed a bit at the tugs knowing he'll want to use me as cover. I looked both ways as we crossed the street, still feeling weird to ever be this close to a hospital. The door opened before we had even really got to it. I let out a sigh, knowing that we were in. I entered, feeling a chill in 70-degree weather. (Fahrenheit) How did anyone work in this frigid weather?! A clear stench hit my nose- the smell of bleach, the smell of cleaning products was now apparent. Matthew grew closer to me almost stepping on the back of my right shoe. I wanted to yell back but- the place was just so-so-

Empty.

I rose a brow, looking all over. Not a person, "Excuse me?!" I marched forward a tad, feeling Matthew's grip loosen. He stepped from behind me taking up my side, hands balled into fists and eyes scanning the room. I hurried to the front desk, it clearly being void of any person. The lights behind the counter shone brightly unlike the rooms muggy gray lighting. "Excuse me is any-"

"There's no one here you fool." I gave Matthew a glance, mouth a bit crooked. He finally caught my gaze only to give me a more brazen one. "What?"

"Call me a fool again and I'll send you through-" I spun around looking for it- just the right at a 76-degree angle, the lit door. "that door." I could hear him smirk lightly.

"Will you be taking me?"

"What?"

He crossed the corner, approaching the door. He took the flowers into one hand pointing to the door,"I asked if you would be taking me personally?" I rose a brow feeling crossed a bit, "You fool."

* * *

If you bite me, I'll kill you!" I whispered in a harsh voice, Matthew rolled his eyes- and licked my hand. I bounced back, holding my hand out as if it had been severed. "You licked me?!" He didn't respond and only proceeded in a more hunched manner. I bit it off, think I'll surely murder him in his sleep tonight. He crouched at the end of the hall, unfazed when I touched his back. "Hey, I think we should go back to the-" Matthew rose, cuffing his hands over my mouth.

"I didn't know that skin could even be pulled back like that?!"

"Right?!" A few giggles arose cooling my fingertips, the clacking of shoes. Did any nurse wear heels? I don't think so?! "I just can't believe how fast he regrow it- what was it like? Two, Three seconds?!"

The shoes quickly passed me and Matthew, he peeked over the corner- a bit angry. He grabbed my hand, tossing the flower into his other.

He whispered lightly, "I'm going to take us to the MRI scanning room, it has lost of radiation-"

"Are trying to kill us?!" I felt my whisper louder than his, he rolled his eyes biting his top lip.

"It doesn't affect me-" I shot him a scared glance, "Or you!" I felt a bit more relaxed but- "Just don't let go of my hand, alright?" I gave him a nod. Happily he reached out his hand, it took me a moment but I took it. He intertwined his fingers, letting me know he wouldn't let me go,

It was weird almost as if the static around us shone, my hair was full of it- and Matthew. Matthew was full of it, I could see it completely. He was pure static. Was he even Human? He pulled me in, well to be precise he yanked me- sprinting across the clear hall to a large and surely sturdy wall. Was he crazy?! We were getting really close- really!? I pressed my eyes closed waiting for the hit, ready to feel the pain of ramming straight first- "Ahhh?!" I felt a hand slip into my mouth, tasting awfully horrible. I peeked out of an eye, seeing Matthew's angered face called for me to be quiet. "W-ha ha?" He rose the flowers to his lips, winking a bit. He was back, though, in the body he was solid and not just static, why now?

"Ma-veew?"

"Shhh!" Was all I got, aside with a brush of flowers to my mouth.

"Matthew, are you like an undercover wizard?"

"I will shove my foot up your mouth- shut up?!" He bit back a bit but lead the way- pushing open the door into a well-lit hall.

"Umm..?" I felt my head turn to the right- seeing the covered women, her eyes lit up at the sight of us. "What were you both doing in there?" Her voice was young and her eyes showed the lack of sleep. She was a new doctor, so-

"Oh, we were a bit lost- my brother you see is a little forgetful." I looked up to Matthew.

"What?"

"See, he even forgot that, Mam'." She lifted her gloved hand pulling away at the surgical mask.

"Ah... Yes, may I help redirect you then?"

"Ahh! Yes, please?" She gave Matthew a curt nod, eyeing his hand a bit. "Who are we looking for, Al?" Her gaze turned to me, I looked sloppy yes- but I saw the glint in her eyes when she caught my gaze.

I gave a faint smile, "My friend-Tony, he was brought in a week ago.." She nodded, as I stepped forward a step her eyes bounced. "He's in for some serious burns, from that large school fire?"

"Yeah, he's probably in the burns department- so?" She paused taking up a finger to her lip. "Eighth floor!" I gave her a curt nod as she pointed behind her, "The elevator is down the hall- to the left." Again I gave her a nod.

"Thank you." I walked past her only to be yanked back- with my hand still stuck to Matthew. "What-"

He plucked a flower from the bouquet, smiling a bit- "A flower for a flower." He sniffed it a bit, gracefully handing it to her. Her mouth fell in a bit, but her hand quickly reached up and took it.

"Bye." He walked past her and lead me off again half dragging my shocked self.

He never acted like that before!

He's never been that smooth before, who the hell is this kid? He bolted passed the push door- finding us in a small lobby. A couple people looked up- and a few gasped at our intertwined hands. Ahh, they must think we're lovers or something? Especially from the nice bunch of flowers that I bought.

We ran past the people, jumbling a bit as we entered a long hall. He slapped back the flowers, however, making sure to hit me every time. I saw the end of the hall- and just as I was about to pull out the brakes the boy took a left. I fumbled with my legs, almost as if they turned into jelly. Especially when he just stopped. Inertia itself didn't expect it until the last moment when he let me go. I slid across the ground- making a veep sound. I was facing the popcorn ceiling above me, head resting on the floor.

"You think you'd know how to at least walk?" I grunted as I pulled myself up, he was still in front of the elevator flowers in hand and mouth smirking with happiness. I dusted my back- making my way to his side. He turned his head to stare at the shiny metal box, I was about to say something until-

 _ **Bing!**_ He stepped first, toppling inside I followed him, standing in front of him. The door slowly closed, and I pressed the 8. I stepped back feeling the small push of the elevator as it pulled us up. I heard the small sound it made as we were being hauled up, and a weird small tap. I turned my head a bit, seeing Matthew laying back leg turned back tapping on the back wall. It wasn't annoying, until I knew he did it.

"Could you like not?"

He pressed his eyes closed, "Could I not what?" I slowly turned to him, eyes wide.

"Stop your tapping old man?" He squinted his eyes a bit,

"I'm not old, and fine- I'll stop!" He pulled his leg down crossing his arms, flowers brushing my chest.

I grumbled lowly, "Give away peoples flowers-"

"What?!"

"Nothing, you idiot!"

"No, you said something-" He tilted his head, "Now spit it!"

"You gave a flower to that chick!"

"And?!"

"You've never given me a flower?" He shook his head, eyes a bit bewildered.

"You're a dude?"

I sat back on the side of the shiny metal, "And?!"

He sighed, "You've never even been hurt?!" I pressed my eyes closed a bit. He gave a random girl flowers, and not me? I 'fell' off a roof once all I got from him was a smart smirk.

"I've never been hurt, Mattie?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Have you ever even broken a bone?"

I smacked my lips, "Yes. As a matter of fact I have Matthew!" He again shook his head,

"No, I would remember-" He snuck a smile, slowly letting it get larger. "Wait, I do!"

"You never got me flowers then, Matthew." I turned my stare away as I knew his stare was to me. He flailed the bouquet a bit, "We were five, and _you j_ umped off the roof!"

I shook my head turning to him, "Now there are circumstances to when I can get flowers?"

"Yes Alfred, like when you get hurt on some other account rather than your own?!" He puckered his lips, "Or get a prize!"

"Well, I got you-"

 **Ding!**

I stepped out, uncaring if he followed or stayed in the damn metal box. I heard footsteps behind me, allowing for the conclusion that he got out and was at my tail. I didn't care- I kept to my pace knowing he'll slow down faster than me. I looked around seeing the large windows at one side, with doors on my left. That's when I found a nurse, pushing a cart out of a room- her face a bit in shock.

"Perfect." I started up rushing, "Ms. Nurse!" She turned to see me, mouth a bit in shock. "Ms. Nurse!"

"No shouting in hospital!" I jumped back at her shout, slowing down into a jog. I finally caught up to her, as she gave a sigh, "And please don't run!"

"I'm sorry, Mam'." I clasped my hands together as she let out another large sigh.

"What do you need?"

"Oh! Umm… I'm looking for someone, Tony Villano-"

"That room." She pointed to the room she just left, "Did you get the okay from his mom?" I nodded, and she sunk a bit pulling her hands into the pockets of her light blue scrubs. "He's going to be washed in a bit, so please don't upset him- and yes the smell is real so don't complain. It'll only make him feel worse."

"Yes, Mam'."

"I'm bringing in his food soon aswell, so please make sure he eats- he's been saying no to all solid food that we've been giving him this year." I nodded, and she gave me a gesture. "Go on."

"Thank you, Mam'."

"Oh!" She looked at me for a moment, "Twins?" Matthew must have reached up to me. "Both of you are here together?" She gave a snicker, "Well, you have-" She turned up her hand glancing at her watch, "An hour, then I have to wash him, okay?"

"Yes Mam'." We both said in union. she snickered again.

"That's cute." She started pushing her cart not far away only to the next door. I took up the few steps to the door, mouth a bit sour- and my hands slippery. Was this sweat? Why was it so? I never sweat! I felt my eye twitch, as I turned the door pulling it open.

My eyes seem to burn at the scent, my nose wanted to cry out in pain. I shook my head, pressing in. The lights were stingy and pale, no windows- just a small glow of the Television.

"Hey Tony-"

"Ahh, Morning Bud!" I smirked at this he was okay enough to speak like usual-only for my stomach to fall in on itself his legs were pulled up, in a large cast being held together by two metal slags. His arms the same as his legs, only for his face to look different. His face was pink, skin hyper in tone almost as if he was slapped everywhere, eyes red with with a green center- only for left to be consumed by a thin milky layer. Could he see? "Did you bring me something good?" I stopped for a moment, but shook my head and made my way to his side pulling the chair and slumping down.

"Yeah- umm. Mattie?!" I turned to see him closing the door, and then facing me. He rose the flowers waiting for my nod.

"Yeah, here-"

"Who's Mattie?" I smirked a bit turning to Tony, I didn't tell anyone I had a twin at school- heck I haven't even mentioned that I had a brother!

"He's my little brother, Matthew." I felt myself wanting to speak slower and in a hushed whisper rather than our usual loud voices.

"You have a little brother?!" He gave a chuckle and I tilted my head unsure of why he laughed. "Shit, you're being serious?"

"Yeah." Matthew came around slowly, "He's my baby twin-"

"You have a twin and you didn't tell me?!"

"You said that you wouldn't finish Dark Souls 2 without me?" He nodded a bit,

"True. Can we call it even then?" He kept his right eye on me smirking happily, "Come here Matthew- let me get a good look of ya!" Matthew jagged but came to his side standing next to me. "Well get lower, I need to see your face!" He gave a harsh chuckle. Matthew stared at me, but lowered himself bringing himself closer to Tony's right eye. "Ahh.. Identicals, huh?"

"Yeah-" Matthew sat up, passing over the flowers to me.

"Flowers?!" He shook his head, "For me?" He had a southern accent, "Ahh, sweetie you shouldn't have?!" He puckered his lips, sending me smooches in the air. He quieted in a moment though saying in a bitter tone, "Really though, you shouldn't have!"

"Ahh! I thought you would say that-" I lifted the bouquet, pulling my hand in and wrenching out a box. Only to feel a small trickle. My finger had snagged a thorn, pulling my skin from it tugging at the bandaging that was already around my hands- I dropped the box on my lap. Smacking my lip, I stuffed my cut hand into my pocket. "Ahh-" I found a piece of paper in my hoodie crumpled and willing to hold my blood keeping it wrapped in the thick paper.

"Don't Ahh!? Me, what did you bring me?!" I gave Matthew back the bouquet, pulling back up the cut finger, and stuffing it into my mouth with my other hand I took up the box- a big box of Ghirardelli chocolates. I shoveled the chocolates to him, as I could see his face turn up.

"You gonna have to feed me bro, both me arms out the game." I gave a sigh, but pulling my finger from my mouth, opening up the box, taking out the square chocolate and peeling open the wrapping, and stuffing the bar into his mouth he chewed it with happiness. Why did that nurse say he was having trouble eating, when he so clearly ate? "I miss chocolate!"

"I knew that's what you would say!" He nodded edging me to continue, "Okay-" I again unwarped another small square- stuffing it into his mouth. He groaned happily-

"Tony, I got your Lunch!" He immediately choked, I sat up stuffing the box under his pillow. I stood up, looking brazen at the face of the nurse.

"Boy don't just stand up-!" She looked shaken at my motion. She lifted the tray a bit, "Sit boy.. Ughh run my blood pressure up will you!" She marched forward a bit, handing me the tray filled with food. Four thick meat loaf slices, with watery mashed potatoes- steamed spinach, and green jello. Everything I know he hates. I held the tray, blinking spiratckly. "Make sure he eats all of his vegetables-"

"Umm…" I arose placing the tray on Tony's body, "Ms, by any chance could I get something?" She looked at Tony, then at Mattie.

"What do you want?"

"Could I possibly order something different- for me?!" She looked down to the food- crossing a brow. "Please?"

She sighed, "Yeah sweetie, but make sure your friend eat all his food, kay?" I noded, and she stepped out. I gave a large groan, taking back up the tray I laid on Tony's chest.

"Dude?!" He shook his head, "Have you been eating this schmuck for a week?!" He nodded.

I gave a girly shriek, "You hate all this shit!"

"I know." He seemed to be on the verge of tears, "Yesterday wasn't so bad, though- just plain beef stroganoff!"

"Jesus take the wheel!" I lifted a hand.

"He's left the car!" I sank down to the seat next to him, "God dammit Alfred, get rid of it!"

"I don't know how man?!" He tilted his head, giving me a full view of the thick scar across his left eye, it being milky.

"Throw it out the window!" I nodded, sprinting across the room- I ran to the window. I tossed out the clumps of god awful meatloaf with the waterlike mashed potatoes. I ran back to his side, giving him a sad lip.

"Sorry bro."

"Sorry for what-" I shoveled the spoon filled with spinach into his mouth, his face cringed at the taste- I felt my chest stiffen as I fed him. I cringed at the thought of him chowing down on the spinach. He groaned and moaned with soft lumps as he opened his mouth, showing me a clean mouth. "Atta boy," Again I shoveled another spoonful, "Atta boy!" I eased him on to eat the thick green chow. I felt a tug on the back of my hoodie, and I turned back. Matthew lifted his arm to his mouth, his black long sleeve covering his mouth making him sound quieter than what he really was.

"I'm gonna go wait outside, take your time and finish up Al." I gave him a nod.

"Hey- You, Awww!" We both turned to Tony, still harshly chowing on the spinach, "It was nice meeting you-UHGH! Matthew!" He stood still, but gave a curt nod.

"Yes." I heard his shoes tapping down on the ground. The door slammed closed, leaving me with my best friend. It was a bit silent,

"Did you finish it up?" I heard his muffled answer. I could see his arms moving a bit,

"Yeah." It was a plain answer something he usually never did.

"Hey-!" We both stopped as we spoke at the same time. I gave a small chuckle,

"Go on."

"You first." I sighed but couldn't stop.

"When you get out, we'll go out for ice cream ay?" I gave him a large smile, only for him to give a loud scoff. He rolled his eyes angry,

"Alfred, stop playing!" I gave him a serious look,

"What-?"

"I'm hurt, and blind in my left eye." I silenced a bit knowing it was true- it was all my fault, "But worst of all is that I can't go to my best friend's Mom's wake- heck even her funeral." I didn't know how to answer.

"I-"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't leave this stupid bed, or even give you a hug man.." He was quiet, and I didn't know how to respond. He was hurt, and I'm sure it was my fault. If I hadn't started that stupid fire, he would be up and running. But no, he was in a bed- worrying on the fact that he couldn't attend my Mother's funeral. "So, are you okay dude?" I muster up a grin, looking up to him.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Don't lie to me, I knew you of all people would feel bad."

I sighed, "It's sucks-but I knew it isn't the end. Matthew and Dad are still here." I felt his eyes strain to me.

"I bet it would."

"Yeah, but it'll be okay- I'm sure of that!" I felt my face heat up, "Plus, I know it was just an accident." I wasn't. It was all my fault.

"I know, how did-did she-"

"Drown?" He nodded. I don't know how Mr. J did it, but he covered up all the news. He made it seem as if she had drowned in the tub- she decided to have a long bath that horrible night, but suddenly she had a cardiac attack in the tub and then she just drowned. I found her body when I got home and then I tried to commit suicide. This is the story I was told to speak of, all the blood was just my suicide attempt- that's why I was cuffed. The officer first thought I did it to my mom, but then he saw my bandages. So, In order to keep me from hurting myself I was detained, and that's why the bandages were a sign that I didn't want to commit suicide. Everyone believed this though, even the officer's that looked at Mom's body. Even the officers who interrogated me. I guess that meant Uncle Alex 'fixed' some of these guys views-or maybe they have someone who can change people's memories? I don't know. All I know is that, I have to walk around with my arms wrapped- luckily I still had my large burns to cover. Everyone was suddenly concerned on my well being, most asking Dad if he has gotten me some therapy. I was fine. I was fine, I knew that. "I guess she just-"

"It's okay. You don't have to speak about it." Tony tilted his head a bit,

I sighed, is that all I do now a days? "It's fine."

"Wanna watch That's so Raven?" I turned my seat, staring at the flat screen in front of him.

"God yes?" He seemed to gleam.

"Good, get the remote- I haven't changed it since Mom left last night." I cocked my head,

"Where is it?"

He gleamed a bit, "She left it next to me, but when I fell asleep you see- it slid under me." I pressed my lips.

"Under you?"

"Under me." I jumbled up a bit, sliding my arms under him. His chest was fine, I hope. I felt around for a moment,

"What are you doing to him?" I pulled my arm back, staring straight at the nurse.

"I-I was getting the remote!"

"In his butt?" I pressed my eyes,

"It was just under him."

"Ohh..Whatever, We ran out of the food from Today- so I brought you this." She walked up to me handing me the tray. " I smiled, Fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, and a slice of dutch apple pie.

"Thank you." She quickly took it up eyeing me, "Don't feed him this- It's not on his diet." I gave her a large grin.

"Of course, Mam'." She placed it in my hands,

"Stay outta that boys ass." She pointed to Tony who gleamed happily.

"Scouts honor." I rose my hand, offering her the gleaming grin. She batted me an eyelash as she turned back. She left, leaving me again with him. I still waved saying goodbye to her,

"You gonna feed me that?"

"You betcha bud."

"You gonna get the remote."

"One step at a time, gotta buy you something to eat first 'kay?"

"Yassss."

* * *

I slid out of the room, saying my goodbye to my stuffed friend. He was sweet, kinda stupid, but nice to know. The first friend in a long time.

"Huh..?Alfred?!" I looked up, a bit seeing a short brunette-hair woman who wore it in a bun covered by a black hat and a blue pressed uniform.

"Ms. Villano?"

"How are you?" She offered me a smile.

"Well, and yourself?"

"Fine, fine.. Now that Tony's getting better anyways?" She gave a quirked smile.

"Yeah, yeah- umm I've been wanting to talk to you?" She lifted her brow, looking around she took off her hat.

"What about?"

I felt a lump in my throat, "For last week- for not telling my dad about-"

"No, need to continue bud." I looked up to her, a bit choked.

"I wanted to thank you.. I don't think I would have done well without your h-help."

"I was doing my job."

I lowered my head a bit, "Still, thank you."

"How-how are you Alfred?" Didn't she already ask- I traced her dull look, to my hands-still wrapped. Ohh! Right.. She think I tried to commit suicide!

"Yeah, ummm I've had some time to think it over- and yeah I feel kinda dumb-"

"No hun, it was not dumb." She gave me a hint of a smile, "If I ever found my mother-" She stopped herself, "the way you did, I would too- have done the same." I gave a large sigh.

"Thanks, but I think it was a bit rash-Oh! Will you be attending the wake today?" She looked up a bit,

"Yes, I know your father would need some help-"

"It would be appreciated!" I gave her a large grin, "Well, I'll be seeing you?" She gave me a confused look, but simply responded.

"Yes, you will."

"Okay, I'll be going first then Ms. Villano-"

"Yes, I'll see you then Alfred." I nodded, finally crossing over her- and walking down the hall. She was kinda strange at the end there- I didn't even know she knew Dad? I would have concluded she was friends with mom, but mom hated all other women- so I know she never spoke with Tony's mom. Heck, she met her once- and I know for a fact she hated her. I left the hall- looking for Matthew, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. This guy! I could hear monitors all around, beeping from closed doors- and then the small static in every room. Some had more vibrations than others, while some had small shocks. Still don't know what that's all about? Where in the frickin world was Matthew?! I turned a corner- eye large at the boy in front of me.

"Hey, Al?"

"Where were you?" Matthew lifted a coke to me, holding a pepsi close to himself.

"I thought you would be thirsty when you got out?" I grabbed it,

"Thanks." I let out a sigh popping the can open, "Wanna go?"

He tilted his head, allowing for his curl to topple to the side, "You done?"

"Yeah."

"Should we go home now?" I bit my bottom lip, taking up the soda to my lips- tasting the sweet taste of soda.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving?" He looked up a bit noting my slower actions.

"Is it going to be another burger place?" He gave me a lacy glaze look.

"Na, I know a good place."

 _ **Changing: Part II**_

* * *

So dadad, yeah trigger warning! Suicide is spoken of and blood- and no I don't think it's a joke. Oh, thanks for reading! Upcoming Chapter to come!


	12. Changing: Part III

**_Hey, guys! This is the new chapter, I've been kinda wanting to throw in new characters but I have to write the obvious first so yeah- this is kinda long- and I don't want to hurry things along but sometimes I feel like I'm just writing day-to-day actions! I don't mind but I'm pretty sure the action is what we all want so please wait a little longer!_**

* * *

 ** _Changing Part: III_**

We sat across from each other, waiting for our order. My arms were crossed in front of me- watching Matthew scrolling down on his phone, face unwilling to look to me.

Was he angry? I bit my upper lip, he was looking at a dark page-reading with a glum expression.

"What are you reading?" He gave me a sigh, turning his phone off- and slipping it into his pocket.

"Nothing. Just school stuff." He shuffled a bit- reaching for his cup of orange juice.

"School's over." I gave a small smirk, "What were you really reading?" He gave a slight nod.

"Well, someone thinks he knows something?"

"I always know something. Now, what were you reading?" Matthew's cheeks perched a bit.

"Nothing you should know about." I rose a brow,

"Excuse me?" I uncrossed my arms,

"You're excused." I opened my mouth about to say something. "I'll be back- I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" I closed my mouth, not wanting to continue to argue with this kid.

"Go then." He got up, walking past me. Sometimes this kid is begging to get smacked, I sighed sitting back. I reached in my pocket, slipping out my new phone. It was only 12, we could eat here for a bit- and then head home. We change into our suits then head to the wake at around 6, people start coming at around 8 and then we would finish up at around 10. Should I get something for dinner then? What should we eat tonight-

"Alfred?" I looked up, seeing blonde hair tied into a bun, apron over waist and red and white striped shirt with a small diamond pattern looking like a sophisticated rug pattern. I sighed a bit,

"Hi, Natalia." I lifted my lips giving a smile. She looked around for a moment, sinking down to the seat in front of me. Oh, right? I forgot her parents own this place. I felt myself feeling stupid- why was I speaking with so many people today? She crossed her arms,

"Alfred I'm sorry- I heard about your Mom…" She lowered her head, and I just gave a shy smile.

"Thanks." She folded her arms, "At what time is the wake again?" I blinked for a moment.

"Eight, you coming?" She nodded puckering her lips, "How's your Dad?"

I smiled again, "Fine, I guess?" A glum look crossed over her face, worse than Matthews.

"Sorry, for asking but were your parents married?" This was weird,

"Yeah." I shook my head, "Yeah, why?" She sighed,

"Well, I only ever saw your Dad at the games-"

"She wasn't a fan of sports."

"Or your Debates?" I was kinda getting annoyed, yes my mom never attended anything I did but that didn't mean she didn't like me?!

"Dad was a stay a homemaker- Mom always worked." She nodded, slumping forward a bit. She opened her mouth a bit,

"I just never really saw her- only when I went over to your house."

"Yeah, she was kinda reserved." She nodded and fumbled a bit putting down her notepad.

"Umm. Alfie?" I nodded, seeing her pull back a few strands behind her ears, "Would it be okay if I make you some dinner?" I paused at this, giving her a thin smile.

"Yeah-yeah?" I nodded and let out a sigh, "Actually I was going to order something from here- but I couldn't decide on what, so can you pick something for me?" She gave me a proud nod, and I smirked. She was sweet, kinda weird- but sweet. I never really liked her, she was just sort of a groupie- she was pretty but sort of crazy I always thought she would be better off with liking someone else. Tony usually since they always argued but many now Torris. From what I remember Torris said he had a crush on her- so as Bros do, I won't look at her in that way. Not that I really wanted to.

"I was going to go see Tony later, the kid doesn't want to eat the food they're giving him!" She crossed her arms, buffering something.

"Yeah, they gave him steamed spinach. I think they may kill him in there." She gave a giggle, making me better- she was happy I guess.

"Yeah." She let out a sigh, "Alfie?" I looked up a bit seeing her pressing her lips a bit. I felt myself giving her a brazen look.

"Who are you?" Natalia and Me turned our heads up, seeing a very annoyed looking Matthew. I pressed my eyes, I knew Natalia had an attitude which gave no surprise how she responded.

"Excuse me?! Who the heck are you?" She stood, gazing her eyes into him. Matthew sucked his teeth, looking towards me.

"Who is she?" I looked to Natalia, eyes angry at the way he blew her off.

"Mattie- She's my-"

"I'm his girlfriend." She said it very slowly. I froze. "Who are you?" What? This person's lost their goddamn mind. Quickly, she looked over to me stepping forward and pushing Matthew back a bit.

This was the first time I saw this look cross over Matthew's face, the look of absolute anger. "Who is he, Alfie?!" I could hear the awkward silence, but then the worst thing came out from the one person who was always the calmest in this situation.

"Hahaha…" Matthew's low chuckle became loud and coarse, he throws his head forward holding the edge of the table. "Hahaha! Holy Maple-Haha!" He throws me a look, "Alfie?!" Suddenly he whipped back his hair giving her a scary glare, "First of all you aren't his girlfriend. You're just saying that to make you feel better than the other girls, eh?" He was really serious about this, wasn't he? I saw the smirk consume his lips, "Second, I'm the one person who can make any ' _girlfriend_ ''-" He lifted his fingers in the air exclaiming, "-his ex-real quick." He turned his head to me eyebrow raised, "Now, who is she Al?" I gave a small giggle, only to her dismay. She looked a bit flustered, so I did what I had too. I stood, crossing my arms over Matthew. He gave a small giggle, as I pressed my lips over his nose, gripping his face. His eyes shined happily at this. I turned back to her, eyes large and mouth ajar.

"He's your-your-!" I smiled a bit.

"My baby brother." She squinted a bit, Matthew crossed his arms- but then puckered my cheek.

"Twins to be exact." He sounded so proud- for once. I kept my arm around his shoulder,

"Y-you don't have a brother?!" She looked completely appalled at his presence.

"Sure I do." I looked over to Matthew, "He's right here." I smiled a bit, "Matthew this is Natalia, Natalia this is the person I love most - Matthew my little brother."

* * *

The car ride was silent again,

(I don't know where I'm going,

But I don't think I'm coming home

And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end.)

I heard him rustle, but he wasn't on his phone. We ate in silence, I paid and we left. He didn't even say anything else to Natalia. How did I screw up this time? I want to speak, but I know he'll only ignore me- but I can't stand the silence-

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." I gripped the steering wheel tighter,

"I didn't think I needed to." He sounded angrier at my response but it was true. He only spoke to me once this week- it was the day after mom died. After that we've all been silent, but still! He spoke this morning, what make today any different?!

"So, she is your girlfriend?"

I sighed, "No."

"Then tell her that. I don't like her even pretending." Was he jealous? Again? It was cute when we were younger now it was just kinda frustrating. I reached out a hand, turning quickly to him placing it over his hand.

"She's a girl I know, she's nice and I won't be with her, okay?" I could hear his breathing from here. "I think a friend likes her too- so I'm just trying to set 'em up."

"Then let him figure it out- I don't want you ever being around her!" I gripped his hand,

"Calm down, Blue. She's coming around tonight-"

"You invited her?!" I rolled my eyes, pulling back my hand.

"I didn't know that was a problem, Mattie?"

"It is! Who told you to invite that chick to our Mom's funeral?! I don't like her!" I sighed, turning my attention away from him.

"I invited her before you didn't like her, so cool your tits." We entered our neighborhood, crossing the thickly forested park. He seemed to be boiling, what could I do to keep him from erupting?

"Fine." I tilted my head a bit, looking to the seat. He was gone. I stopped the car, slamming my hand across the horn.

 _ **Beep!**_

"Fine, fuck you, Matthew!" I smacked it again.

 _ **Beeeeep!**_

"Fuck You!" I sped down the street, crossing into my street and speeding into my driveway. I parked carelessly, turning off the car, I slammed my head across the steering wheel.

Beep! I threw back the seat belt,

 _ **Crash!**_

I turned my head, eyes wide at the broken window. Shit! I touched the a thick chunk of glass that fell on my lap, only for it melt on my fingers- it flowed down not drying, but dripping. How did I break the window? I bit my upper lip hard. I paused taking a deep breath. I regretted it instantly. The glass hardened, and I felt the steam flow off, and the scent of burning cloth? Glass? I don't know but it was horrible! I was immune to heat I guess- I didn't feel a sting or anything, but the glass sharps were a different thing. I lifted my hand staring at the clear glass- covering my bandaged hand. I for once was happy about this thick cloth. I smacked my hand over the steering wheel,

 _ **Crash!**_ I regretted it, the cloth didn't help the now bleeding hand. I quickly unspun the wrap holding up my bloody hand. I held it panicking,

"Ughh?!" I shuffled around a bit, contemplating opening the door or ripping off some cloth to cover-ugh? Oh?! I cut myself earlier! I used the paper- I took my other hand reaching in my pocket- seeing the wrinkled paper with small dabs of blood. It'll have to do until I get inside! I unraveled it covering the bloody mess. I popped the door open, holding my hand I stumbled to my feet. Rushing across my yard- I hit the door- That pricks in there. I kicked the door-

 _ **Bong!**_

 _ **Bong!**_

I couldn't panic, I had to stay calm the moment I couldn't let my breath run out of control not here-

 _ **Bong!**_

 _ **Bong!**_

"Matthew open this fucking door!"

 **Clack!**

 _ **Bong!**_

 _ **Bong!**_

"I will kick your ass, open the fuckin-"

The door peeled open a bit, "What?!" His eyes quickly fell to my bloody mess, "What did you do you fucking idiot?!" I pushed him aside, rushing inside- where did we leave the first aid kit!? I ran to the table tossing the soaked sheet on it, unraveling the paper towels. I quickly wrapped my hand, sitting down.

"Matthew?!" I heard shuffling, but he ran into the dining hall eyes in horror,

"Al-Alfred?!"

"Get me the Fuckin First Aid!" He nodded turning back and running to the kitchen. I was trying to keep calm, but seeing this idiot take the long way around instead of just walking behind me was just ridiculous. I rose a brow, it didn't really hurt but the red was kinda not fun to look at- just bad things. Matthew fell into the room, hand carrying a thick box.

"I found it-" I stood up, taking it from him. I sat back in my seat, unveiling the spiked hand. I could see large shards in my hand, I popped open the box- finding it at the top being held by a thin plastic cord. Tweezers. I fished it out, slowly pulling at the larger strands. It hurt, bad.

"Ow!" Every single one of them, I had nine in total. As soon as I pulled them out a small puddle of blood would fall, giving me the impression that I should be taken to the hospital.

"I'll call 911!" I turned to Matthew bitter face.

"No!" I pressed my eyes, "Go get the stuff from the car- I can fix this!" I could hear the hurt in his tone, but he did as he was told leaving me to pluck smaller shards. I knew how to fix this, I stood up a bit taking the rubbing alcohol. I gritted my teeth, I popped open the bottle- pouring it over my wound. "Ahh!" It stung like a-

"Alfred?"

"Dad?!" I spun around, his eyes quickly ran to my hand.

"Really?" He wasn't even panicking, he slowly made his way over to me- he took up my hand and sighed. "How?"

"Window, car-" He poked it a bit, "Oww!"

"That's your punishment." He pulled me to my seat, kneeling next to me, "Now let's fix you up."

* * *

My Dad straightened my tie almost choking me, making an annoyed face at my gaging.

"Matthew, don't pull your sleeves." He nodded, quickly fixing his. "Okay, we look- okay?" He let a sigh out.

"Alfred? Throw out the garbage when we get home- it full of your blood so you deal with it, okay?" I nodded, and Dad walked in front of Matthew. "Matthew? Alfred said you used your powers in the car?"

"I-I-"

"You did?"

"I did." He sunk his head,

"Okay, well I'll call someone to fix that tomorrow- Alfred, don't bleed until we get home." I nodded again. "Now, let's go."

* * *

I signed the paper handing it back to the man,

"We'll bring in the food, and set it up okay?" I nodded, pointing back.

"Yeah, my Dad's helping fold napkins in the back right now, I'll go let him know you're here." He gave a nod, but his eyes trailed to my hand- bandaged and unseen. "Ahh-" I ran it through my hair, "I smashed a window." He nodded, raising his eyebrow. I pressed my lips a bit, "I bet it wouldn't smash...I lost." He gave a small chuckle as I joined in.

"I'll bring it in then?"

"Yeah please." I turned back, walking to my Dad. He was seated in the back, turning back a silk napkin. "Dad? The guys are bringing in the food."

"Ahh yeah. Here hold this-" He sat up giving me the folded thing. I stared at it but took his seat. Matthew angrily tossed through a bucket of unfolded napkins, taking one up and folding it.

"How do you do it?" I asked looking puzzled at the folding.

"Do what?" He grabbed another one roughly folding it.

"It?"

"What, it?" He was getting angrier and angrier at every question.

"How do you do the foldy thing?"

"Say foldy thing again, and I might kill you." I put the napkin down, sitting back. I placed the napkin, tapping my finger on the table. Matthew looked up, seeing my fingers he looked back to his folding,

"Want to say something?" He crossed his gaze to me,

"No," I smirked, placing my head in my hands.

"Yes, you do. Now say it?" Matthew frowned down to his hands.

"Are your hands okay?" I felt my smile growing.

"Yup." I lifted my hand showing him, "Sept for the fact that I will live new scars for the rest of my life." Matthew's face drooped. "I'm joking, I've broken plenty of windows to know I won't get a huge scar." He pressed his lips, angry.

"If you're fine, then go work on something-"

"Oh.. No, I'm too hurt for that!" I pressed my eyes closed, too tired to really exaggerate.

"Your an idiot." He glared at me, "Go, get the wine- and put it out." I grumbled lowly, but stood leisurely walking to the back- we were showed around a while ago. Dad did own the place, ugh.

"Dad, I'm getting the wine!" He turned his head, nodding to me.

I scampered behind a corridor giving off a small door, I entered.

It was dark well dark enough for a funeral home. Dad used to be a mortician, it was weird to visit him at work- and even weirder during career day. He was good at stichting but even better at cooking. Just kidding, he sucks at that too. Mom just made more, but Dad was allowed to buy a new place every time we moved just to make a bit extra on the side.

Achoo!

I sneezed, lifting my sleeves to my nose. It was muggy, I sighed but felt around the side finding the switch.

The room was lit, the light a nasty orange glow that was hurting my eyes. I peeled my eyes open attempting to find the large wooden boxes. At the end in a tight corner, it was stacked in fours. I staggered my way around photo frames, and urns. Dad was really unorganized wasn't he? I pulled back my sleeves, tossing one down and scooting another one with my leg- I lifted another one into my hands. I pushed it to the door, scooting back everything in its path. I kicked it with a hardy push- accidentally throwing out a couple frame. I bit my lip, bending down to stack the two boxes. I bent down, pulling up the silver frames. Flipping them over- most blank.

I let a frown consume my lips. It was a dusty photo sure, but it was clear as day my mom. She was smaller than what I remember, looking like a fifteen-year-old. Bright hair, large smile- child in hand. I've never seen a photo of my mom holding me? I turned it back, slowly peeling the small movable hooks on the back. I took it apart, taking up the photo.

 _1999, Matthew and Mommy._

Matthew? We don't really have any photos of him. This is when he was born right? Then-then what? I placed the frame back together,

"Mom?"

"Alfred?!" I spun around, standing quickly tossing in the frame the closet- folding the photo into my pocket. Ugh.. I bent it! Angry, I slammed the door- rushing back I took up both boxes, making my way out with a rush.

"I got the wine, Dad?!" I felt a hand take a box uncovering my face. Matthew gave me a thin smile, I nodded.

"What's wrong?" Matthew cracked a smile, "Did you see a ghost back there?"

* * *

I was left in the front, to greet people. The first to come was some co-workers of my mom, they came to give their respects and chitchat with my dad. I've gotten kisses, tears and nothing more. People brought roses and wore black. Kinda formal, I handed out pamphlets- and introduced myself. Mom didn't have many friends, but Dad did. All people came to give their condolences to him- heck I even heard a person giggle, saying they didn't even know Dad was married. I pressed my eyes, slapping my face with the papers.

"Honestly, could you not hurry?" I took the papers from my face, offering up a slight smile- eyes closed.

"Thank you for coming, we hope you-"

"Ah!?" I pushed back a bit, peeking an eye open to see an older woman. In her forty-year-old woman, her skin a deep tan- giving off a red tone. Her eyes dark, that matched her dress- her black hair being held back by a large hat as she clutched a bag in her hands. She looked lovely, I guess she knew someone here.

"Hello, Mam'-"

"Mam'?" I pulled my hands to my mouth, did I say something wrong? "Ailbert?!" She screamed, I didn't know anyone named Ailbert, and her tone seemed angry. Who was she?

"Excuse me, umm did I perhaps say something wrong?" She squinted a bit, looking a bit flustered.

"What Abagale?!" I knew that voice, who was it? My eyes grew a bit in horror.

"Did you get Alex to come?!" I felt my eyes cross, Alex? Who is that? I think I-

"Yes-Oh?" I almost fell back on the man's face. "Alfred, I didn't think you'd be at the door?" I turned back to the older woman, her lips lifted to a smile.

"Hello, sweetheart?!" She sounded almost as if she was going to squeal. She's so happy at a funeral- I looked over to the man, Mr.J. He grinned a bit,

"Is she-" He nodded,

"Lovely isn't she?" He sounded so sarcastic, but it was weird. I had an another Grandmother. She jumped forward, pulling in my head. She was a tall woman, as she lowered my head, kissing my head- she pulled back holding my cheeks. She did the same to my cheeks, wrinkling her nose.

"Alfred?!"

"Yes." I was a bit quiet, she pulled my hand tugging me into the door-

"Aww!" She snuggled into my arm, "Alfred, my little boy. It's been too long!" I have never met this woman, I swear. She led the way, pushing past the group of people. It was like she knew where she was going- I felt a tug on my suite. I looked back, pausing seeing Matthew with an awed look.

"Hi, Mamie!" She waved a hand to him, not stopping as she pulled me away. I used my body as dead weight, shifting my head over looking to Matthew- he was hugging Mr. J, and seemingly having a conversation! Did this bastard know these people?! I felt myself being swept away- clearing the room, she seemed to find what she was looking for, my Dad.

"Adam?!" He turned his head back, eyes large at her grip over me. He looked back to the woman he was speaking with and he must have excused himself as he almost ran back to me mouth a bit pressed.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Adam?" She shook her head, "I found my big baby!" She lifted our bound hands, "I haven't seen him for a long time Adam-" She gave a large grin, pulling me in- "My big baby!" She pressed her lips on the side of my face.

"Mom!" She broke the kiss looking up at my dad.

"I know," She said shaking her head, "Come here I'll give you a kiss too-" She let me go, reaching up to my Dad's face, he pulled back.

"Mom, not now-" She drew her arms to her hips,

"Excuse me?" He pressed his eyes.

"Mom, you're not at a family reunion!" Her eyes were locked on his mouth, "We are at the Mother to my children's funeral."

"Amelia was a nice woman. She would want you to kiss your mom!"

"Mom. Lay off-go. Where's Dad?" She paused,

"Probably with Matthew-"

"Jesus Christ, Mom go get him!" She rolled her eyes,

"No, go get him yourself- I want to sit with Alfred." How old was this woman? My Dad shook his head,

"Mom, Alfred was handing out the pamphlets! Let him go back outside." My Dad bit at the end of his words. She sighed, but let me go.

"Alfred, go on we'll speak later!" She waved me goodbye. Without a moment, I sped away not even overthinking the fact that I was running away. I went back to my spot handing out pamphlets, ones that explained the life of my mother. It wasn't long, she died at the age of 35. She was a respected Lawyer, with two children. She didn't have many friends, and Grandmama refused to attend. I don't know why, but she must have a good reason this was her only child. Grandad was here too- so maybe she just didn't want to face the fact that her daughter was dead. I don't think anyone did. We were quiet, all of us- mom was a figure no one appreciated. Now she was gone, and we were all here saying goodbye for the last time. I pulled my pants a bit sitting at the edge of the small staircase.

"Alfred?" I sat up, smiling.

"Natalia, hello." She paused at my feet, I looked over to her parents. Both tall and beautiful, mother pale brunette, and her father a platinum blonde. I handed them the pamphlet, smiling a bit. "Please go in, we have wine- and everyone is preparing to eat." Her Dad nodded, taking up his wife's hand and making their way inside. She gave me a glum smile,

"How-how are you feeling?" Horrible.

"Okay, I guess." She lifted her arm sliding it over my sleeve.

"Alfie, about what happened earlier-"

"It's okay. I know you just didn't know him-"

"That doesn't matter." She let her hands fall into fists, "He's your brother! Your twin to make it worse!" How did that make it worse? Is it because we were born together? Maybe the fact that someone duct taped my face on his? She suddenly got closer, woah too close. She reached a hand to my cheek- stroking my face. "Do you think he hates me?" She whispered. Why did she whisper? I didn't know?!

"Well, you see-" She leaned in kissing my cheek.

"Al?!" I pulled back, eyes large to Matthew. He was smiling until he caught the glimpse of Natalia. He rose a brow, a frown on his face, arms crossed. "Hello?" I could hear the anger rising from him. He slowly staggered down, in front of me and Natalia. My stomach feels as if it fell in on itself the moment I felt Natalia's clutch over my arm, holding me.

"Hello, Matthew." She bowed her head a bit, did she really bow? "I feel like we started up on the wrong foot, I am Natalia Arlofskaya it is a pleasure to meet you-I am Alfred's girlfriend." I could feel the anger leaving my little brother. He was going to murder this poor girl in her sleep. I told him the truth too- I was trying to set her up with Torris but she was ruining it! I could hear his breath, that when he just turned to me,

"Mamie wants to eat with you, hurry will you." Oh, my god, he has not acknowledged her, "Bring her if you want." He turned and left. Jesus, he was being nicer than what I remember. She was silent, and I knew she knew how much Mattie hated her. I cocked my head to her,

"Want to come eat with my family?" She gave a faint shake of her head.

"I think it's best you sit with them." She shook my hand, "I'll make my way into the family soon enough!" She lifted her fist. What? How in this wretched world are you ever going to make your way into my family? She grinned, and gave me a push."Go on!" She scooted me forward.

I smiled a bit, "No, you go first- I gotta.. Shoelaces untied?" She nodded slowly.

"I'll see you inside then." I nodded, letting her go in. If Matthew found her- even by accident I don't want to be a part of that. I have a feeling this wake isn't going to be so good. I let out a sigh, unbuttoning my suit. I would live through this.

* * *

It was surprisingly loud for a wake, no one really seemed to care about my mom. All there to speak with Dad- all woman too? I knew some of these bitches simply came here to flirt with my newly widowed father. I don't think they expected him to be a father of two, though, Uncle Alex was here as well. He chuckled along, seriously these people probably thought this was a fricken family reunion. Grandad sat in the back, telling Matthew he should have joined the eagle scouts and learn about cool slip knots or my favorite the trucker's hitch knot, or when Mamie refused to stop hugging me and demanded to feed me. Uncle Alex himself told me that he would send me the number but I don't remember what the number was, I guess I'll find out soon right? Tony's mom even showed up, and huddle with my Dad and offered to help clean up. Natalia left our dinner in a smile sort, and my grandparents left as well, grandad gave me a note telling me to call grandma when I got home and kissed me goodbye. I snuggled in my seat seeing Matthew angrily wiping down a table, only for him to stop and reach behind him. He tossed down a black jacket in front of me.

"Go home Alfred, will you?" I noticed it was mine, and he continued to wipe the table. I stared at the jacket, then at him.

"W-what?"

"Go home."

"Mattie-" He slapped down his rag, staring straight at me.

"What?!" He stared at me, glasses tipping forward a bit."Go. I don't want to repeat myself." I opened my mouth, shocked at what he said. I stood, eyeing him.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave. Now!" I stood up, grabbing my jacket.

"Fine, ass face." I threw back my chair, walking away. My steps were loud and I felt myself being stupid, just as my Dad entered the room- holding chairs eyebrow raised at me.

"Where are you going?" I passed him, not bothering to respond. I was tired, and I didn't feel like explaining myself. "Alfred?"

The door slammed behind me as I stormed out making me feel like an idiot. Oh well, I wasn't going to sit there and listen to Mattie call me out. Ass Face? Really Alfred? Is that what I want to leave with?! I stomped the ground a bit, I was going to walk home. The brush winds brought my teeth to chatter, Angrily I slipped over the jacket, it was warmer but not much well. I lived close I guess, but just far enough to make me know I would be walking for a while. I slipped out my phone, guess calling Granny would help. I fished in my pants pocket, I wasn't home but I also needed to speak with someone. It was 10 and dark- kinda scary.

I dialed slowly, finally taking up the phone to my ear.

Ring!

Ring!

Rin- "Hello?" I smiled a bit hearing my Grandma's voice.

"Hey Nana, how are you?" I heard some steps in the background,

"Hold on for a minute sweetie?" I heard a click of the door, "Okay, how are you, Alfie?" I smiled at my name,

"Good Nana, you?" I heard her give a large sigh.

"Ahh, as well as a poor old lady can be." I pressed my lips,

"Sorry Nan."

"It's good sweetie, I'm the one who should be sorry." Her voice cracked a bit, "I couldn't even go to my child's funeral.."

"Nan, It's not your fault if I was you I wouldn't have either." My voice reflected the sound of muffled tears.

"S-she was m-my child! My baby, it wasn't supposed to be like this Alfie! It wasn't!" More sobs erupted and I felt my heart break, but I still didn't feel the tears rolling down my face. "No mother should ever have to bury her child, no mother!"

"Nan, she's in a better place- please remember that she loved you-" I felt my voice break down a bit, like a crack. "She loved you, just like you loved her." I felt her wipe some tears.

"I know honey. I know." She seemed to be trying to compose herself. "It much harder for you."

"Grandma, can I tell you something?" I could hear her seemingly worried,

"Anything."

"I think that somehow- somehow it was my fault."

"What?"

"I-I was the one who found her and that day I-"

"Alfred, it is not your fault." I heard her give a small snicker, "It was just your unlucky day to be the first home, It was no one's fault." I loved her, the only grandma could make me feel this good.

"I-I"

"I heard you got your powers, sweetie?"

I sighed a bit, "Yeah, it's weird they're-"

"No, no. Do not say it!" I paused, "You are not to speak of them, not to anyone! Do you understand?" I silenced myself.

"What?"

"You are to not speak of them to me on the phone, only in private and at my house!" I snickered a bit.

"Okay, Grandma, whatever you say."

"But tell me are they cool?!"

I smirked, "Striking cool!"

"Ahh. That's nice- oh! How is Matthew and your Dad?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Oh, well I guess that would be usual… Sweetie, are you sure you feel comfortable staying at your house?"

"What?"

"I-I mean are you okay, in your house?"

"I guess it's my house-"

"Alfred, you know if you ever need me. Grandma's house is always open, right?" I smiled,

"Even though it's across the Atlantic?"

"Even though it's across the Atlantic." She gave a giggle, "Now have you been eating alright?"

"Yes. Enough, Nan."

"I would cook you up something good if I could Alfie."

"I know, maybe I'll come visit you soon!"

"It's summer vacation, yes?"

"Yup, and I'm ready to sleep in tomorrow."

"Sweetie, don't do that it's bad for your health." I let out a harsh breath,

"I know, I and Grandad were gonna just go help out the Eagle scouts- teach them knots and such, or maybe just go fishing- we haven't decided yet?"

"You do that sweetie's heart, but be careful- rope burn could damage your fingers," I smiled and lifted my hands. I held my phone over my shoulder keeping it steady, my wrapped fingers and the small blood drips from my right arm.

"I doubt that Nan."

"So, sure aren't we?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged a bit giving off a chuckle, "I'm great with rope, besides grandad would be with me, right?!"

"That old coon will get you killed if you're not careful, Alfred."

"Such beautiful words from his wife, Nan."

"Ahh. Don't tell him that, he'll cry."

"I bet he would, Nan."

"Are you home yet?" I looked at me for a moment, I was just passing up the park. I knew I was close to home now,

"Soon, just taking a walk in the park."

"Through a park? Are you alone?" I smirked a bit,

"Yes. I come here a lot Nan. I'm safe." She didn't seem convinced making an unsure noise. "I'll stay on the phone with you until I get home-" I turned my look just a smidge to look forward a bit seeing a figure. I moved a bit, hoping to just pass them only for them to turn and halt me. I looked up, seeing some small dude in front of me. Dark blonde hair and Emerald eyes-?! "You!?" His lips pulled up into a smile a bit,

"Hello, Alfred?"

"What- Alfred?!" I heard Nana's scream blare through my phone, my ear hurt at her shrieks. I lifted the phone- moving it to my lips,

"I'll call you when I get home, Nan." Just as she is about to protest, I hung up giving up a sigh. I turned my attention to the guy in front of me, _still in front of me_.

"Hi, ugh?" He grinned a bit lifting his hand to his chest.

"How foolish of me-" He shook his head, "I never introduced myself, did I?"

"Nope." I paused thinking back, "No, I don't think you did."

He gave a small smile, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, I apologize for not introducing myself properly before." He tilted his head a bit, pulling up his hat a bit. That's when I noticed his outfit, a top hat- with a matching suit. He stared down to me, "Ahh. You seem to look quite dashing in a suit!" I lifted a brow, and he seemed to get the message that I didn't want to be complemented.

"Yeah." He sighed a bit, I rose my eyebrow just tired, "Sorry to sound like an ass, but unless you have some business with me I'm gonna go-" I turned a bit getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" I rolled my eyes and I turned back a bit.

"Umm. I-I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

"Thanks but I really should be going-"

"I knew her." I paused a bit, "She-she was a family friend…" I turned to him.

"Family friend?" He nodded, lowering his head a tad. "Okay? She's dead now, what do you want?" He took a small step forward,

"Could I perhaps speak with you?"

"We're talking now." He gave me a weak smile.

"Elsewhere?" I shuffled a bit, hunching my shoulders.

" ?"

 ** _End:Changing Part: III_**

* * *

 ** _You've reached the end! Ahahha well, I want to know what you think! Plus who we want to throw in next! Bye, bye see you soon!-avv90_**


	13. Changing part IIII

_**Hello!Hey, guys, I've been working so I hope you like it! I really hope you like it- I want to know what you guys think!So, I am so sorry I've been busy with my art competitions- but I came back- I hope you like this chapter- and hope to hear from all of you! Hope you enjoy!-avv90**_

* * *

 ** _Changing Part: IIII_**

People rustled around us, as we found a seat at the small cafe. His eyes were even braver here in the light. I could see his hair, chopped in a punk form with an almost angered look. He was weirdly out of costume with those things- he let his hat sit on the table ends. He held his arms over the table, not saying a word. He just led me here, the place was empty- kinda creepy to be alone with him. I tried to look around, but I knew only a bored waiter would be at the counter.

"Alfred?" I turned my head to him, he had a sort of angered expression.

"Yeah?" He rolled his eyes slightly.

"How is Matthew?" I rose a brow,

"What?"

He pressed his eyes closed, "How is he with his Mother's passing?"

"Fine, I guess?" I shrugged not wanting to answer such a private question.

"And you, how are you faring?"

"I wouldn't know?" I tilted my head, "Fine, I guess." He smirked a bit, sitting back.

"You seem to be taking it well?"

"I guess.." He seemed to be jittery,

"Who were you speaking to earlier?" I felt myself blinking a bit,

"My Nan."

"Nan?"

"Nanna, my grandma."

"Oh? Your Grandmother? Ms. Hellena?" I nodded,

"You know her too?" He nodded, "How?"

"I knew your Mother- she worked for my family once." I shook my head,

"You don't seem like you live here- and I knew she would never go that far England."

"Oh? So if you have a strange accent it means you were not born in the states?" I shook my head,

"The way you act seems like you aren't from here- and from the way you called it, 'the states' means you're really not from here- calling it the states is not something we usually do." He nodded understanding, but his look seemed to be tamed a bit,

"Right, I am not from here but your mother did work for my family. She still did until her death."

I scoffed, "My mom was a lawyer- if you guys needed legal advice I think you could have just hired one from your own continent?"

"She was the best, but yes we could have hired one from England."

"Then why didn't you?" He seemed to take in a deep breath,

"She didn't work for us in the state of law, Alfred." I chuckled a bit,

"Then what else would she do?" I chuckled, but the look on his face paled. I lifted a brow,

"She- did something else?" I didn't know what that meant.

"What-?" He sighed looking at me,

"Alfred, your mother's will said she would part her money in half- you will be given a complete half." My mom's will?

"Why are you bringing that up?" He lowered his head,

"The other goes to her other son, Matthew, and her husband Adam." Why did she leave so much for me?

"Listen, I don't know what you want- but-"

"Why did she leave you such a huge amount?" I sank down, "Because you don't have-" He looked around and mouthed it, "powers?" I shook my head,

"I don't wanna have this conversation with a complete stranger- I'm gonna go-" I stood, but a loud bark stopped me,

"Stop!" I looked to him, "Please let me finish?!" I looked at him and decided to slump crossing my arms.

"Make a point." He sighed,

"I was planning to." He bit his upper lip, "She left you something else- that isn't mentioned in the will."

I shake my head, "Listen, I don't want anything- even if she gave it to me-"

"Please allow me to finish." I closed my mouth, "She left you an estate, a large one." He smiled a bit, "One in England."

"What do I want a house in England for?"

"I want to explain to you. She bought this house for you- I think you should move there with your family- start a new life there perhaps-"

"I'm not old enough to make my own decisions, British dude."

"British Dude?"

"Yeah- I loved to keep talking to you but I gotta go home- call my nan."

"Alfred! Please, I think you need to move away from here- " I lowered myself a bit to him,

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Alfred, please leave- I do not want to see-"

"See what?" He stopped,

"Trust me, please- do it for . He loves you, just leave-"

"You're right." He smiled a bit, "I'm leaving this conversation." He looked angered at this- but quickly stood,

"Please, take this?" I turned back to him- seeing a little card, "Call me if you want to know more." I reached out, taking it- might as well right? I slid it in my pocket. Now, he would leave me alone. I slid from my seat leaving him.

* * *

I searched my pocket- taking up my phone dialing.

It rang for a minute before Nan answered,"Hello?"

"Nan, it's me."

"Oh- sweetie?!" I heard her press a button, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah- just spoke with a guy I know."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, he's rude and annoying-"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have spoken with him-" She was right- again, "Why did you, sweetie?" I fell silent,

"I-I don't know, He said he knew-" My eyes largened,

"Knew who?"

"Matthew- he said he knew Mattie, Nan."

"Oh..? Is he Matthew's-"

"Nan!"

"I don't judge.."

"Mattie doesn't even speak to me anymore-"

"He doesn't? Have you been picking on him again?!" She was so defensive about him- he was younger after all.

"No, more like he's picking on me-"

"Why?"

"I brought a girl to Mom's funeral today-"

"A girl?!"

"Yes. He hates her-"

"Then you can't like her-"

"I don't like her, she just-"

"Then you have to tell her that."

"Why?" I could hear her growl over the phone, "I just don't want to hurt her feelings, Nan."

"It's better to tell her then lead her on son, she would be hurt. Trust the Nan." I smirked a bit,

"Did Grandad lead you on?"

"Heavens no, that man was quite the hunk at my age- listen when we first met I called him sweet cheeks then we were married in twelve days- let me tell you about the honeymoon-"

"Nan I get it- I'll talk to her... You know, when I get back to school."

"That's in three months-"

"Exactly, I'm home Nan." I smiled looking around the dark place, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes." I heard her mumble, "Grandad will be there in the morning. Feed him, and call me." I nodded,

"Yes, Nan. I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up, looking at where I was. The park, I was beginning to hate this place- I sped past it and took a sharp left, almost tripping but I managed to keep on my feet- I went down the street only stopping when I finally hit the porch of my house. The porch light was on- and the car was parked, I held my coat in my hand- as I stopped looking at the figure leaning over the car- puffing ash clouds. I sighed, finally making out who it was-

"I thought you quit?"

"I thought I gave you a curfew?" I snuffled a bit,

"I have never followed that, heck if anything Dad- I'm early." He lowered his lit cigarette to his side,

"I don't think you understand Alfred." He shook his head, taking up his cigarette. "You're grounded, you know that right?"

"I know."

"Was it worth it?" I looked to him,

"No."

"Go clean up your blood." He seemed to flare his nostrils, "I'll tell you how long you're grounded for in the morning-we-I need to see for how long." I nodded but before I turned I had to say something,

"I talked to Nan."

"I know." He sucked back on his cigarette, "She called."

"Grandad's coming here tomorrow."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" He sighed, lifting his cigarette again,

"Finish this, then go to bed- I'll go on from there." I paused- is it possible Dad.. knew Mom worked for that British dude? That she bought and house and left it for me?

"Dad- have you spoken with Mom's lawyers?" He paused, taking the cigarette from his lips,

"Why?" I paused,

"No reason, just-"

"I haven't." He took another long pull from his cigarette, "I don't want to- not anytime soon that is."

"Oh?" I rubbed. My fingers together, "I'll go- get to scrubbing then-"

"If you have time, take out the trash okay?" I nodded,

"I'll see ya then?" He shook his head,

"Go say goodnight to Mattie, would you?"

"No." He rose a brow,

"He's been worried- can you just-" I stood my ground,

"No." He rolled his eyes a bit,

"What did he do?"

"Enough."I turned back beginning to walk way,

"Go clean!" I nodded,

"Yes, sir." I whispered a bit,

* * *

I hunched down, pushing the nozzle letting it hit the floor, I grabbed my rag- mopping with my hurt hand. It was only spreading the blood- I lifted my hand wiping my forehead. I felt stupid.

I stood up, staring at the stained floor. Ughh.. This was becoming a god damn cycle? I went over to the table, looking at all the blood filled napkins- eww. I gripped a hand full, tossing it into the trash- going back to the table making at least three similar trips. Until finally only one paper sat on the table. It was laid flat- odd since all the other's were crimped, nonetheless, it was soaked in blood. I pulled it from the table gently as I saw the blood stick to the table- it made a peeling sound getting me to jitter a bit. I stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was. It was printed in cursive with large swirls at its beginning,

 ** _Dear, Mr. Alfred F. Jones._**

I lifted a brow- who the hell still writes letters? I examined the back- seeing nothing-

"Whatcha lookin at, little blue?" I don't know why but I turned my eyes a bit timed as I held the letter behind me.

"Nothing!" I took a step back and rose a hand to cover my nose, "But you reek… Go shower- I hate the smell of smoke." He lifted his coat to his nose,

"I only smoked one, though?" I shook my head,

"I'm going to go throw away the trash-" I let myself slip the note into the back of my pants- feeling the cold and wet feeling, "Maybe that's what stinks?" He nodded shuffling a bit, stuffing his hands into his pockets-

"Go to bed afterward all right? Pappy gonna be here in the morning to eat with us." I nodded. "Night Alfred." He turned, leaving me.

"Night Dad."

* * *

I pulled the trash behind me- closing the door with much care as to not wake a soul up, stepping out onto the porch. I made my way across the yard, stopping as I reached the side of the house. I tossed open the lid of the trash- lifting it and popping in the trash. I let a sigh out, I was tired- but I fumbled a bit as I pulled the note from my pocket. It was still warm- and sticky.

"Eww." I looked it over, turning it over and examining the back. It was crinkled a bit- but I remembered something. I cut myself earlier- at the hospital with Tony! I shook my head, where did I even get this- No! I shook my head- impossible- I ran back into the house, slamming the door behind me. I bolted up the stairs and into my room- I closed the door behind me, looking for it. The stupid hoodie I wore, where was it? I pulled back all the clothes in my hamper looking for that stupid black hoodie- I fell to the floor, scattering all of my dirty clothes- ranging with the strength of a maniac. Until I found it, laid in front of me, I reached forward ripping it up. I froze, was it in here? I dug my hand in hoping to find it- to no avail… I looked to it- what is this?

"No." I pulled myself up and took up the note. It wasn't it- it was blank. My eyes grew- Uncle Alex said he had to lose some blood- to leave- could it be? Just possibly? No.. It can't that means- I lifted it, looking at the lettering. It wasn't Mom's… It wasn't hers! I felt my chest grew tight- but with little breath I opened it,

 _ **I've seen you in many views**_

 _ **I know who'd you choose**_

 _ **I know who you would love bruise!**_

 _ **Me.**_

 _ **I can see you trying**_

 _ **I can see you're fighting**_

 _ **Such striking lightning!**_

 _ **Dispose of your loved ones**_

 _ **Or you will lose everyone**_

 ** _A helpful reminder, ?_**

I fell back, landing straight on my ass- what did I just read? I held it up- what? What did this just say? Crap, I let it fall- I- I what?! What in gods name was this? Was this some sort of stupid threat-who the-? No- could this be from- The person who killed my mother? That person who ripped her arm off, that person who gouged her eyes out, the person who ripped out her inners? What did this mean? They knew I had gotten my powers? This-this means. I really did kill my mom.

* * *

I washed the dishes- I cleaned my room, I washed my clothes, I made my bed- but I didn't get the chance to sleep in it. I lowered my head, looking at the scrambled eggs in front of me- yellow and still quite mushy. I haven't slept at all. Both my arms were sore- especially the hurt one. It was so hard to close my eyes, though- seeing everything but that note. Pancakes were on the table- fresh juice, sausages, and toast everything but the eggs and bacon, I heard the set of small patterned steps run down the stairs, smelling the delight from the bacon next to the eggs.

"Dad-You're up early?!" Matthew came around the corner of the kitchen, "Oh?!.." He silenced himself as he caught my gaze. It was eight in the morning, and we both knew Dad needed another twenty minutes at least to wake up on a Sunday.

 _Ding!_ I looked up to the sound,

"Get the door- would you?" Matthew listened to me but rose his brow in anger- going out the door and leaving me to finish my cooking. I could hear the door open, so slightly and the crackle of Pappy.

"Hello, Pappy!"

"Alfred!" I heard him call my name, and then Matthew's sigh,

"I'm Matthew, Pappy." I could almost hear Pappy's smirk- he always did this but only to Matthew- since he was the only one to take it in a bad manner. "Alfred's in the kitchen."

"Kk, go get your Dad please? Oh! And wash your teeth boy- then we'll eat!" I smiled, hearing him coming to the kitchen. "Al?" I turned back to him, pointing my spatula towards him-

"Morning Pappy!" He tilted his gaze,

"I smell bacon?" I saw him look over to my pan,

"I smell worms." He chuckled,

"You smell right, young man." I nodded- seeing him walk over to the kitchen island, pulling up a stool. "Fresh, muddy worms."

"That's sounds completely awful, now go wash your hands-" I lifted my elbow pointing to the sink, "The bacon is almost done."

"Aww. That sounds wonderful." I smiled, it was nice- seeing him here with me- he even went out and bought worms! I watched him as he stood- going to the sink and pumping some soap over his hands. "So, Alfred. The muggy day was havin-" The water ran, and I turned the eggs a bit, "So how does a day of worms, and sitting in a boat sound like to you?" I couldn't help smile- I've wanted one of these days for a long time.

"Sounds like the Sunday I've been wanting to have for a long while." He nodded, he was so cool. Still having a head full of hair- white hair, with tan skin- deep aqua eyes, he was wearing a button down shirt- with short khaki pants. Funny since it was still pretty windy here.

"So, how's bout it?" I shrugged,

"Sorry Pappy, grounded." He looked me up,

"How did you get grounded?" I took a breath, flipping the eggs a bit. He drew closer to me,

"Did you get caught selling the maryjay?" My eyes grew large,

"What?!" He lifted his hands,

"Shh. Did you?" I shook my head,

"No, I was out a couple hours late." He smiled,

"That's it?" He shrugged, "I once came back home two weeks late- then again I did marry your Grandma-" He paused, "Oh, let me tell you about our honeymoon-"

"I get it Pappy!" He smirked, shrugging.

"Then just let me get you outta that, okay-"

"Pappy?!" I heard my dad coming down the stairs, "You're super early!?"

"Do not say a word, okay Alfred?!" I heard him whisper- but my Dad came down to my side.

"Ohh. I thought we were out of bacon?" I nodded,

" out a got-"

"Hey, Adam come sit with me- Alfred served us coffee!" My Dad turned to Pappy nodding in his direction,

"Sure." I went over and grabbed a serving dish, slowly picking up each strip of bacon and letting it still sizzling self-hit the plate. After finally filling the plate, I went over to set it down in front of them. Dad gleamed at it, reaching forward and ripping up a hot piece.

"Oops.I guess it's hot?" Dad groaned a bit,

"You could have said something a bit earlier-" He stopped, seemingly remembering something. "Sorry, I forgot." Pappy rose a brow,

"Ohh! Is that why?" He turned to my Dad, "The boy's lost all sense of heat?" My Dad nodded,

"I guess?" My Dad shrugged- blowing at the piece he held, "We really don't know much 'bout them- but the note came so we'll know soon enough."

"Ahh.." Pappy turned to me, "He got the note did he?"

"He hasn't read it yet- I was planning on giving it to him today." I grabbed the skillet, holding it by the handle. I scooped up some scrambled eggs and placing it on Dad's plate- then to Pappy's.

"Call Mattie- he'll want to hear this." I sighed, what was this stupid note they wanted to give me? I went to the stairs, climbing them grumbling incoherent curses. And what if I can not feel the heat- Dad saw the pieces come off the pan did he not? Why was he so god damn surprised it was hot? I reached the end of the stairs- hearing the water running. He was brushing his teeth I guess, his bedroom was smaller- so he had to use the bathroom in the hall because he didn't have one in his room- shame it always gave us a sight in the morning. I went over to the door and knocked.

"Hey, fuck face, Dad wants ya?!" I knew it sounded bad- but I was mad and he could take it. The door slid open leaving me with his angry face- hair being pulled back by a ponytail- mouth covered in white foam and toothbrush hanging out,

"What?" Or some variation could be heard,

"Breakfast, get your ass over there." I pointed back with my thumb, he nodded-

"I'-'ll be-" He paused, going to the sink and spitting into it. "Be right there." I groaned turning back- "Wait!" I sighed hearing him call for me,

"What?" I didn't turn- just stopped. I felt him grab the cuff of my shirt,

"Is your arm feeling better?"

"No. I broke a window, you fuck face." He sighed,

"Can you stop acting like that- you were cooking and cleaning all morning-"

"Are you gonna go eat? Foods getting cold and-"

"Is everything alright?" I lifted a brow,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean you changed Drakes litter box, and left Washington outside-" Shit- I pushed myself from his grips, running down the stairs- I forgot about my dog! My dog- my dog! Not my dog. I flew down fast- passing the kitchen and my dad- I went to the door pushing it open.

Happy as champ- tail wagging a small comedic almost bark.

 **Woof!**

I have never felt so much relief, almost tripping- "Come on boy, come in.." His small paws scampered in the house- soon speeding off to the smell of bacon. "Thank god." He was fine, even the looks from my family did not weigh the pressure of my pet being okay. I followed him, scooping him in my arms and walking to the kitchen. My Dad rose his brow,

"Did he sleep outside?" I nodded, pulling a stool and sitting down- "Is he going to eat with us?" I shook my head,

"Just a strip of bacon will do it." My Dad seemed to oblige, ripping up more of the bacon. It was cool enough- I guess? I reached forward, taking up a piece. I held it to his mouth, he reached for it.. but then squealed. I looked down to him, "What's wrong, boy?" I lifted him to face me,

Pappy shook his head, "It's too hot boy- you and your dad don't feel it anymore." I looked to my father, he shrugged biting off another chunk of meat.

"Did you get-" Matthew entered the room- sliding next to me. "Nevermind." He pulled his seat to my side.

"Morning Dad, Pappy?" They both acknowledged him,

"Mattie?"

"Matthew, serve yourself?" He nodded, reaching forward and taking up some bacon. He dropped it, looking to me,

"Why is it so hot?" I shrugged, reaching for it. I chomped it, Dad pulled some flapjacks on his plate.

 ** _Wolf!_**

"What is he so happy about?" Pappy asked, lowering his pale mug. I lifted my dog,

"He probably wants to go get fresh air- maybe even take a bath?" My Dad looked to me,

"Take him to the park-" Pappy sat his utensils down, looking to my Dad.

"You know Adam, I was driving here- and I found a great little bait store- I even managed to buy a new lure!" He smiled, looking to me. "So, do you want to go fishing with an old man?" I heard the table silence, as my Dad's cheeks lifted in an awkward smile.

"Ughh.. Pappy, I have some work I need to finish at the funeral house. How about taking Matthew-" My Dad looked over, "Where is he?" It was weird, he was right there- but not there. _I_ could see him- it was easy but he was just all static- actually I didn't even need to turn my head to see him- I could feel him- he was being quiet and not moving but he was probably trying to convince them he had- teleported or something?

"He's right there." Dad turned to me, as did Pappy.

"What, Alfred?" Dad pointed his fork to me, "Where is he?" I sighed,

"He's right next to me." I swerved facing him- he did not move as I looked to him. Everyone remained silent, and Dad rose his brow- as Pappy crossed his arms. I grabbed my fork- and jabbed him at his side- not stabbing.. but jabbed.

"Ouch!?"

"See?" They turned to the space next to me, as I did too. He was slowly gaining form, and color- reappearing in front of everyone.

"Matthew- what did I say? N-no powers?" I went back to eating but I could feel the eyes fall to me, and Pappy's chuckle confirmed my thought-

"My boy- you can see through Matthew's invisibility?" I shrugged,

"Yeah- I guess.." He looked to my Dad,

"So can I take Matthew- "

"Ah! Pappy- I have to go somewhere… I need to take my cat to the-the vet?" My Dad sighed, looking to Pappy.

"His cat likes to eat his litter- but I think you can just drop off Drake, no?"

"No. He needs me, Dad." I shook my head,

"You guys cannot just let Pappy go by himself-" My Dad sprang,

"Alfred, you can go right?" I shrugged,

"Nope. I'm grounded, Dad." He looked to Pappy,

"You're not grounded anymore- so you can go, okay?" I looked to Pappy,

"I guess I'll be there with the worms, Pappy!" He gleamed to me, I let out a sigh- sitting back. Washington- waggled to me- licking my face. I wrinkled my nose- as I heard something slide.

"Open it." I looked away from my dog's, seeing Matthew grimace. Did I do something wrong? I looked down to see an envelope-

"What is it?" Matthew shrugged,

"Don't ask Alfred, just open it." I did not like their tone- either of them but Pappy seemed happy about something like this earlier. I looked to Washington, seeing his large eyes- I gave a faint smile.

"Fine." I reached forward, taking it. It looked standard, but it was crisp- a weird old color like paper that had been left for a while. "Wait- we did not get this today, right?" Dad sighed,

"Does it matter Alfred?" He shook his head, looking to me. I had to do it- I smiled,

"Well, yes. No post on Sundays- Dad?" I shook my head at him,

"Stop with the puns and open it." I looked at the letter- "It's important." I turned it back, trying hard not to smack Washington over his snout. It was encrusted on the back- who the hell still encrusted their letters. It was stupid red color- but sort of a rust red. I ripped it open, only to hear a gasp out of Matthew. I pulled out the wilted paper and unfolded the contents.

 _ **The School**_

 _ **Congratulations,**_

 _ **You have been enrolled automatically for a reason we will not disclaim here- this is only a standard set of rules you are expected to follow upon reading. Student's will be seen with more regulations as they are brought up to the school. These are only some basic guidelines you will abide on arrival.**_

 _ **I. Speaking of the school is strictly forbidden- in the school or out**_

 _ **II. Use of Powers is forbidden unless told otherwise**_

 _ **III. Students are to not be harmed**_

 _ **IV. Working is always forbidden for any reason at all - especially for one's government until graduation is given**_

 _ **V. You may not come to hurt any sole mortal- even a direct enemy**_

 _ **VI. The school is neutral and temptation is taboo**_

 _ **VII. The school is simply a learning tool**_

 _ **VIII. You are to remain loyal to the school at all times**_

 _ **IX. You may not disclose the school's location- or existence unless told otherwise**_

 _ **X. Death of another student by one's hands are the sole reason for exposition**_

 _ **Please follow these, or you'll face grave consequences.**_

 _ **We hope to see you soon, Alfred.**_

I sighed, "What the hell is this?" I put the paper down, looking to the people at my table. Dad perched up,

"They know you have powers Alfred, and now you can't to regular school anymore- you get to go there."

"That sucks-" I stood up, "I'll call tomorrow. I don't want to go." I could hear someone squeal. I gripped Washington- walking back to the refrigerator.

"Alfred, you have no choice- they have already requested you to go-"

"I live in America- I always have a choice, I am a citizen-"

"Al.. You have no say in this matter anymore, you were accepted now you have to."

"I don't wanna to? I really think it's stupid- what are they going to teach me that I won't learn in my school?" I shrugged, seeing Matthew's bitter face. What was he bitching about now?

"More than anything you'll ever know!" Woah! He was offended,

"Not much then." I groaned lowly, could they not just accept it? I could hear my Dad swallowing hard,

"Alfred, you should be happy right now, you were chosen to go- you got your powers. You wanted them for so long now-"

"I do not need them, just like this stupid school." He pushed his seat back standing, looking to me,

"Alfred your school burned to the ground- you can't go back there even if you want to, but even if you could why? Why would you go back when you have such a beautiful opportunity to go here- You were on board to go for so long now-"

"A lot has changed." He shook his head,

"Alfred nothing has changed-" He didn't seem to get it- did he not know how everything has changed?

"I've lost my Mother, I got a tick that happens whenever I get mad or sad basically anything but standing- I let out electrical shots? Umm.. I burned down my school- and found out my families full of loons who think it's better for me to work on these stupid 'powers' versus going back to try to live a normal life?" I fell back,

"Alfred-" His warning tone was out,

"Hey, boy… Go get ready." I looked to Pappy, smiling widely. "We still got to go fishing-"

"Pappy-" Dad began but was instantly cut off by a wave of his hand,

"I got it, Adam, " He turned to me, "Pack the dog too- we going to get a huge trout today!" I smiled at least the old one wasn't a loon right?

* * *

 ** _Sweeez!_**

It was hard but I placed my fishing pole on the stand with a single hand, crossing over to Pappy,

"You children and your technology- Alfred did you know when I was younger I had to cast my fishing rod over the Atlantic ocean?" I shook my head to him,

"Yeah, I know but Pappy- you do realize you were a fisherman, right? You used a net-"

"Not to catch Marlins- you needed to sit there for hours. It got me out of going shopping with your Grandma." He snickered to himself,

"I think I should tell."

"You tell, I tell you-"

"Joking Pappy, but thanks." I smiled a bit, "You got rid of Dad and Mattie off my back- I know they mean well but I don't wanna go to that school- I can't." He shook his head,

"Why?" I shrugged,

"Mom's gone. No use in going." He gave me a confused look,

"Amelia- she was so happy you didn't get your powers- at least she died not knowing-" I fell silent,

"She did know. She found out before she died, Pappy." I could see something in his eyes, it showed the hurt- the hurt he hid at the funeral, the hurt only a father could show.

"Alfred, what's been going on lately- even with your Mother passing.. You've been acting like a scared pup, rushing to the door- and praying for forgiveness for leaving little Washington out?" Oh- he heard me pray?

"You heard me pray?"

"Everyone in the house did- you're not too quiet Al." I lowered my head a tad- how could I- "So, are you going to tell me what happened the day you found Amelia?"

"Huh?"

"Alfred, I read the police report- and I know it's fake. What happened? Why did you find her dead- and not Mattie?" Did he know? What- "Or your Dad? Alfred, at least tell me why you got your powers that day?" He was asking so many questions- I was just quiet I didn't know how to respond after all.

"I-I.." He slumped forward- swallowing hard,

"What is happening my boy- tell me… What happened so I can help you- tell me so I can help, please?" What could I say? I think someone is trying to kill the family? Everyone I really know?

"I-I-I" I couldn't keep my breath,

"You what Alfred, just says it- no one will hear you-" He rose a hand from his rod, showing me the lake.

"I killed mom." I could hear the roar of the water- the silence we got. Nothing moved, not a sound from the dead engine, not from the water- not from the dog. Or Pappy.

"What?"

"I'm the reason mom died, I killed her." The thin smile ran from his lips taking the color from his face,

"Alfred, do not say those things- you- you had no involvement in her passing-"

"That's just it- I did.. I don't know how but it's all my fault." He looked to me,

"Alfred. You did not kill her. You had nothing to do with her-"

"Pappy- I did.. Now they- or whoever did it is trying to hurt us." Did I just say it all, it was a rush from my mouth- I did not want to say anything of that.

"Alfred, who did what- you lost me?" He shrugged, I grimaced- pulling my hand in my hoodies pocket.

"I found two things that I hid from the police." He was so silent and all I could hear was the sound of water slowly shifting our boat. "Mom's wedding ring, and a note."

"Alfred- why didn't you tell me-?" He reeled in his rod, quickly he clipped his lure away- looking back to me. "What did this note say, boy?" I shook,

"They want Mattie, and Dad now. They want everyone."

"Alfred, what did you just say to me?" I shook a bit, but pulled out the sheet- I had nowhere to hide it. Dad would find it or worse Mattie would. It was still sticky- and red. Didn't blood turn brown after drying? "Your blood won't dry anymore."

"What?" He didn't answer me, he took it- and flipped it over. Reading it,

"It only appeared after you spilled blood over it right?" I nodded, he looked at it- really hard. "It's no prank then." He sighed, looking at me now. "When did you see this?" I thought back,

"Last night." He nodded,

"Where did you get it?" He turned it over examining the back,

"Mom's eye." He lifted his brow,

"Then it was murder Alfred, it was-" He paused, "You leave tonight." He stood now, quickly sliding over his rod.

"What?"

"You can't live with Adam or Matthew- they are the ones in danger-"

"Pappy-" He shook his head, rushing to the engine,

"You have to pack- You'll live with me-" I shook my head,

"Pappy- I can't. It'll hurt you and Nan. I can't hurt either of you." He turned to me,

"You will kill your father and brother-" My eyes grew large at this, "I can not allow that to happen." He licked his upper lip,

"Where would you go without me- home to hurt them..? It's better me and Nan figure this out-" I had something in mind.

"Pappy, I think I know a place that's safe." He ran up to me,

"Alfred, I don't want to put blame on you- but they want you." Those words echoed, they want you. Why was this so-so normal to hear? "Are you sure no one will get hurt at this- place?" I nodded,

"It okay there." He nodded, looking down to his hands- the note dripped my thick blood.

"This." He lifted it to my face, instantly it crumbled to bloody water- "Never existed, okay?" He looked over to my rod,

"Pack it- and get Wash ready to go as well.." I looked up to him- my dog would go with me? "I need you to have someone with you. He will do." He nodded smiling only at this, "Don't-don't Alfred, don't tell you, Dad. Just leave- I'm gonna make some calls. You'll be mine and Grandma's by six okay?" What was this- I was leaving home? What was I thinking?

"Pappy-"

"It's okay. Let it out- I know it'll be ridiculous but I need to do this Al.." He was timid about this.

"I need to make a call." He smiled,

"I know, make it- I'll go start the engine. We'll be home soon- so just relax until I come up with a reason for you to leave."

"Yeah- thanks, Pappy." He shrugged tilting his fishing hat with popular lures throughout his years, I was leaving my home today- how should I feel? I don't know- how should I feel? I don't remember.

 ** _End: Changing Part IIII_**

* * *

 ** _Well this is shorter than most of them but I hope to hear what you think- so I know! Thank you so much for reading!Well, you have reached the end! See ya next time- tell me what you think!-avv90_**


	14. Change: Part I

**_Hello!_** **_It's been too long, right? It's short, but hey stuff needs good thinking. I hope you guys like it, hope you guys like it- since it's my day off I wrote it all before just to see it publish today! Hope you enjoy!By the way, Adele, am I right? I had to listen to some music and her new song Hello came on and I'm in tears-sorry for that but seriously!_**

 _ ** ** _Thank_** you for reading and I hope you enjoy-avv90**_

* * *

 ** _Change: Part I_**

The drive was silent, and I could feel my head pounding. What would I say? _Yeah, don't want to live with you anymore- so Papy's taking custody of me? In what world do I live in?!_ I rambled my brain, cringing at my sarcasm.

"Did the call go through?" I turned to Papy his head not tilted to me but to the road, I shook my head.

"Na- no signal there." I reached into my pocket taking up my phone, "I'll call now, kay?" He nodded, gripping his steering wheel a tad. I looked to my fishing vest, pulling out my phone. If I remembered correctly, finally the call had gone through.

"Hello?" I paused at the voice, he was so moody. He must have still been working on a Sunday.

"Hey- it's Alfred." I heard a muffled chuckle,

"Ayy- kiddo what's up?" I snuffled, he was a young lawyer that worked for my mom- I did not know what would become of my mom's firm but I guess it would end unless Dad decided to take it up. He could- if he wanted.

"Hey- umm, weird question- do you have my mom's will on file?" The silence that set in seemed horrid, I knew he was really quiet and probably questioning me.

"Alfred-?"

"I know but could you do me a favor- could you tell me if there is something on her will?"

"Alfred, listen to me dude- you shouldn't be the one-"

"Dad can't do it, he really doesn't want to know what she left but I think we should- so can you just check it for me- check if she left any properties on there?"

"Listen, bro- I don't know-"

"Man, I swear.. I just need to know this- it's really important!" I could hear the annoyance in his sigh,

"You owe me." Yes, I thought- he would give.

"Yeah- I know." He sounded quite smug over the phone, but the sound of the keyboard moving was sure,

"So- have you gone to check out your school?" I paused,

"It's summer- and I think they're barely rebuilding?" He gave a chuckle,

"God- what I would have done for my school to burn down.." He sounded reminiscent,

"You just got outta law school like two years ago- don't go acting all old and stuff-"

"Oh!?" He seemed to surprise,

"Alfred- you?" He stammered,

"I what?" I heard him swallow hard,

"Alfred- you know-"

"Just say it?"

"Since when was your middle name Faith?!" I groaned at this,

"Stop with that-" I mumbled loudly not the first time someone giggled at my name, "my Grandma choose that." He blew into laughter,

"Wait- what Matthew's names?!" He screamed through the phone, I groaned.

"He doesn't have one." He calmed,

"Why not?" I groaned,

"Just keep scrolling, dude?!" He agreed.

"Okay- let's see-" He paused, "Alfred- your Mom left you a lot?" He let out a sigh almost confused, "She had twins but she seemed to favor your dude?"

"What does that even mean?" He swallowed hard,

"Alfred, half of all her insurance is to go to you." How- "That's not all either. She seems to have left you- woah?"

"What? Sam, what did she leave me?"

"She left you a huge property in England." I paused, where had I heard this. That dude.

"Sam- what did she leave Mattie and Dad?" He zoomed in a bit,

"The other half- she gave it to them. The law firm goes to Mattie- and another house goes to your Dad.." I have no clue she owned another house, "A house in Canada. From the looks of it?"

"Canada- England?"

"The house we live in now?" He seems to fumble,

"To your Dad." I could hear him sit back n his seat as it cracked over the phone, "Along with... All her cars and-"

"Did she leave anything for anyone else?" He huffed,

"Getting to that."

"Sorry." I apologized nervously, bringing the phone closer to me, Pappy looked to me,

"All her jewelry to go to your Grandma Hellena."

"Nana?"

"Yup- nothing else." He seemed concerned, "Alfred- how come you got a middle name and Matthew doesn't? Did your Mom-"

"She was being sewn shut. Mattie- from what I hear was a c-section baby.. I was a natural birth."

"Still- "

"I wouldn't know- mom was the one okay with it."

"Alfred, I think you should speak to your Father- about all this. The property, Matthew-"

"I know. I should, take care, Sam."

Pappy nudged me,

"What did he say?"

"I gotta a house to stay at." He shrugged wanting to have more information, "Mom gave it to me- it's- in England."

"Where in?"

"I didn't ask about that?" I lifted the phone, ready to call back.

"I'll figure it out then- just rest.' Pappy shook me off, "We have a long day in store so just- take a nap." I slid my phone to the cup holder,

"Fine, Pappy." He smiled, moving up his arm to rub my shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

The car slowed down the street, as I told Pappy to wait.

"Alfred." Pappy sighed, "I should be the one to speak with your dad-"

"Na- He'll think I hate him." I held my breath, "I just kinda make up some stupid thing about leaving." He gave a shrug,

"Your call bud." I let out the sigh, popping open the door. I climbed out feeling my stomach rumble.

It hurt so bad- it's like it knew I was going to have trouble. The dark of the day came over- shadowing my house. I could see a single light in the house- the one in Mattie's room. The porch light- bright and shining. I slid my hands into my pockets, I tried breathing slowly. I wasn't nervous- I would just.. Just? I shook my head, I didn't know? I came up around the house- noticing that no one was around. They never just turn on the light? I went over to the trash can- peeking over. I could see two figures in the pitch darkness or rather a globb-one of pure static as I saw the two break away.

"Dad?" I could hear a small squeal and a person securing behind him. "Dad?!" He came forward, gripping my shoulder,

"Al-" My eyes widened, as I caught the gaze of the person behind him, Tony's Mom.

"Ms. Vilano?" She lowered her head in shame- the shock passed. Only for another emotion to arise. Anger. I pushed him from me, eyes large.

"What- what?!" I could feel something shaky, it was myself. "You- fuck?!" My breathing became rough as I turned to my Dad, "You- your fucking wife just died- her fucking funeral was yesterday-" The thought of them both at the funeral, never leaving each other's side. "You've been screwing this slut- my- you piece of shit!" I turned to her, screaming at her tearing face. How fucking long has this been going on-"My Dad pulled me back, holding me- I pushed him, "Don't fucking touch me." I pushed him back, gripping her arms. "How fucking long?!" Something was leaving my hands I knew this- but I couldn't care.

"Alfred?!" She pulled her arm- only for me to pull her closer,

"Huh?!" I could hear the anger in my voice- something so weird, I was never this loud? I was thrown back- feeling his arm over me. My dad got closed to my face- gripping both my shoulders. "Let her go." He said it in such a low tone, I knew he was being serious. I shook my head to him,

"You and this bitch-!" His hand swung back- I could feel the blood drip from my mouth, and the sting my cheek felt. He had hit me. I let her go, as she pulled him back,

"No- Adam. Stop-" I moved back, staring at the woman as she held his shoulders- eyeing him.

"Go to your room Alfred, I'll speak with you later." I tilted my head to him, as I closed in on his face, just as she jumped in front of him. Attempting to part us, I looked at her.

"Your both pieces of shit deserve each other" I turned back quickly- going back into the house.

* * *

I ran upstairs, throwing open my bedroom's door- the loud crack as it hit the back of the wall. I closed the door- running into my closet. I brought out two suitcases, large ones- ones we always kept in case of another move. I pulled them open, going back and grabbing as many clothes as I could hold. I took all my underwear, all my pants, every article of clothing in the room. Let me tell you- I've packed so much- it took me twelve minutes flat to pack everything. I looked at my trophies, not essential- nothing except for that. I took down a single photo, a family one- we all looked happy. I threw it in. I pulled both my luggage down, kicking up the handles- I pulled them behind me and rushed down the hall.

"Alfred?" I heard his grouchy voice- I looked at him as his eyes drifted to my luggage. "What is that?" I remained quiet, but his eyes quickly spoke up, "Are we moving again?" He didn't wait for a respond- instead, he turned ready to leave,

"No." He looked back,

"What?"

"We aren't moving." He shook his head, looking back to the bags.

"Then-"

"I'm leaving." He seemed more confused than anyone, "Matthew, I am leaving this house." He suddenly moved close to me,

"What?" He moved his arm to my shoulder, "Alfred-" I pushed him off, going around him. "Alfred?!"

"Shut up." I rounded up the stairs, quickly making my way down them bags in hand.

"Alfred- you can't leave me-" I quickly let the bags drop,

"I'm already doing it." I opened the back door, letting Washington in. I hear the patter of feet as Matthew ran down the stairs,

"Alfred!" He pulled my hurt arm back, I pulled him off- feeling the staggering pain ran through my arm. I turned to him,

"I am leaving." He pulled me again only for me to push him back, "I don't care what you say." He shook his head,

"Al." I could hear the tears, "Please- don't leave me.." He gripped the fabric of my back. "Please... I am so sorry- I didn't mean-" His sobbing put out my anger, and I knew he was blaming himself. I needed to leave. This was more for him than for anyone else, especially our dad.

"I am leaving." I shrugged him off, "You can't stop me."

Slam!

The door was thrown closed,

"ALFRED?!" I shook my head and pulled the handles to my luggage. He stormed into the room, eyes in a whirl of anger. I smiled a bit, shaking my head.

"What?" He approached me, screaming at the top of his lungs,

"Who do you think you-"

"Dad?" He turned to Matthew, eyes large.

"Mattie- umm?" His tears brought his voice to worry, he was worried I told my brother he was with that woman.

"Dad-Al-Al.." He turned to me, eyes in a blaze. I should then have just said it, he's sleeping with my best friends mom. I couldn't, it wouldn't just break my little brother it would destroy him.

"I'm leaving." My dad looked to me and sounded hysterical.

"What?"

"I'm leaving. I don't want to live here anymore. I am leaving." He gave a chuckle,

"Alfred- you're barely a sophomore, not even eighteen- you can't just leave!" I smiled,

"I am." I pushed past him, not bothering to answer any of his babblings. He ran after me as I reached the front door, pulling me into his face.

"You can't leave- you don't' have anywhere to go to-"

"I'll live in my car- I don't care." I couldn't tell him I was leaving, that I was going to be in Grandad's custody. I hated this man, more than anyone. "I just don't want to be anywhere near you or your fucking bitch." I snarled a bit, "Hope you live a nice life." I pulled back, throwing open the door, Washington scurried out and I followed.

"Alfred!" I didn't stop, simply leaving. I walked to my car, opening the door with the remote, and throwing in my bags. "Alfred Faith Jones!" I pushed Washington in on the seat, slamming the door as I raced to the driver's seat, Dad ran out of the house, "You idiot get in your room!" I slammed my driver door, starting the engine- I steered back not bothering to look for any oncoming traffic. I raced down the street, not slowing down. Washington began whining, as I passed a stop light. My Dad cheated on Mom, his wife. She loved him- so much. How could he? I lifted my hand to my mouth, whipping the bleeding wound. My eyes were sore- but no tears. I wasn't surprised either, I was just angry at this- how could he? My mother only loved him, she only worried for him- him and his nice personality. My mom- at her funeral he brought her- that selfish! My radio's volume blew up- and I knew I shocked the stupid thing. I looked to my side, lowering the volume. I knew where Grandad was staying- I would just go there and ask for him to buy me a room. I needed to leave, and with all hope- I would be able to tomorrow. I would leave this stupid town and this whole shit hole of a life. I would get to start anew.

* * *

Washington scurried to my side, laying on my chest. The dark room made me feel comfortable, Pappy had bought our tickets- and I was his kid now. He signed my papers and was now in the custody of not only me but my house. The house I was going to live in. He called Nana and told her I was moving to England, she was worried on why but he said he would explain. He bought Washington a ticket and our room. He told Nan to send someone to make the house more comfortable for me, that is when she almost lost it. She demanded to know why a child would be living in such a large home on his own. He again said it would be explained with time. I was too tired to care, I crawled into my room and laid down. Now I was just staring straight at the ceiling unable to go to sleep.

How would I be able to leave without Matthew- that idiot broke down, just as I was feeling. How could I not feel like shit? He was in shambles- and I was torn in between telling him what our Father was doing and with who. He has been with her for longer than before my mother's death- that I was sure. They way she protected me, the way she stopped him- they were in full on love. I hated him. I would never and I swear never forgive him. It hadn't even been a month since her death- and he had already forgotten the woman who gave him children, the one who loved him. Even on her deathbed, she said she loved him- she wanted to thank him for loving her for having her children. She was dead now, as was he.

* * *

Knock!

Knock!

My eyes peeled open, as I felt Washington lick my chin.

"Alfred!" I sat up, going over to the door- I slid the lock off letting Pappy in. He crept in sitting on my bed, "Let's order some breakfast. Then we'll get going,okay?" I nodded, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah-yeah... Lets." I nodded, rubbing my neck.

* * *

I parked my car and pushed back in my seat. I took in a deep breath, but surely. I stepped out of my car- carefully closing the door. I went over to the other side, taking out my luggage. I grabbed my backpack, tossing it over my shoulder. I looked around, taking a chart- I pushed it back to my car. I took out two large packs- lastly taking out my carry on. Washington barked to me, and I only smiled.

"We're only half done." He snarled at me,"I know." I let a sigh out, placing my hand over the bag. I pushed the remote- I would be leaving this for a while. I pushed back, leaving.

* * *

"So, why are you here today?" I shook my leg, looking around the room. I hated being asked questions,

"Well, it is a one-way ticket?" I shrugged to him,

"Please answer." I let a sigh out.

"Well, my Pappy got custody of me- so yeah going to live there?" He scribbled something down,

"Are you planning on getting citizenship-"

"No."

"You have residency?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a mean of living?"

"Yes." He smiled, sandwiching his papers with a folder. "Welcome to England." He offered me a hand, and I took it- smiling.

"Thanks." I stood, as he pointed to the door. "I'll show myself out."

* * *

Alfred!"I paused hearing my name in such a crowded place, I pushed the cart- eyes large at the person chirping my name. She ran to me, holding me. "Alfred!" She snuggled me, bringing me down- she being a clear lot shorter than I.

"Nan?" She nodded, I wrapped my arms over her- as she slumped.

"My big boy!" She shook her head, letting me go.

"Let's go get you something to eat!" I smiled at this, a home cooked meal! It's been only two days but the thought of it made my stomach bounce. "And rub that horrid airport scent off you!" I pushed my luggage along, holding up Washington's carry on.

"Shouldn't we wait for Pappy?" She shook her head to me,

"That old coon has some business to take care of- now let's just go get you fed." She patted my stomach making me smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

I dug my knife into my steak, smiling as I place it in my mouth.

"You are so hungry? How bad was the airport food?" I shook my head, sucking in some cool air. As the heat of the food almost burned my tongue.

" ." She smiled to me

"Finish up. I want to drive you to your new house." I pressed my lips, lowering my utensil. That was right- I wasn't here out of fun. "I arranged everything to my liking, okay?"

"So, doilies and old china?" She nodded, throwing up her dishrag,

"With a mix of- get crunk!"

"Nan- tone it... Just a tad. I squished two fingers together. "Just a tad?"

I moved my head, "If you say so-"

"Nan.." She lifted her brow to me as I cut her off, "I think I should get going.." She pressed her lips to me,

"Alfred." She pressed her eyes,

"Nan- please… It's just better I leave-"

"Do you even know where the house is?" She placed her arms over her hips shaking her head. She was really pretty, looking no older than her early 40- no one would ever guess she was a grandmother- more like my mom. Her hair still dirty blonde- in a high bun, high cheekbones to match- with creamy blue eyes. Her large cream sweater, with black jeans. I may or may not have a really cool Nan. She looked exactly like my mother- a properly aged mom.

"Umm.."

"Do you know what a kilometer is? We have a mix of imperial and metric here-"

"What?" She sighed to me,

"Exactly.." I felt myself being looked at, "Hurry up- we have to go buy soap."

"Soap?" She nodded to me,

"Yes- dish soap, shampoo- ah!" I jumped at this, "And some new rags- I don't think I bought any for the house!" I sighed,

"Nan' I shouldn't even be here.." I pushed my seat back a bit, "I think I should just leave-"

"Alfred!" I jumped at her high pitch, "If you do not sit, I will tie you down." I did as I was told,

"Now young man, I was not there when you got your powers, I was not there for your mothers- my daughter's funeral." She began scrubbing the counter with the hardest look over her face. "I was not there for your birthday... I will make sure you live happily in London! I will!"

"Nan- Pappy told you-"

"We don't care about that!" She tossed me the rag, "We are both old coocs- threats do not bother me-" I shook my head to her,

"Nan' I care." She sucked her teeth, crossing her arms.

"You act as if I need you to take care of me?" She shook her head to me, "Does this old lady look that helpless?" The look she gave me reminded me who she was,

"No mam' you don't." She nodded,

"Damn straight," She pointed to my plate, "Now finish it- Washington finished his." I looked to the side, seeing a tired dog. I pushed my food forward,

"I'm done." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let me call the cab." I laid my head on the table,

"I'll wait."

* * *

The car pulled to a halt in the area. It was too urban for me- I looked to Nan' as she gripped my shoulders.

"There she is!" I rose a brow, "Yes- I know it's a bit much- but hey there could be worse?" I looked around it was a normal home- if being in the city with a huge house was normal?!

"What-"

"I know- it's better from the inside!" She pushed the door open, rushing forward. She waved for me to join her. I shook my head,

"Yeah.." I stepped out, looking up a bit. The dark sky covering over us. So dark. Nan' continued to wave me forward,

"Come on-" She angrily stopped to me, "We have to see the inside first!" I growled a bit but followed in. The flowers were droopy almost as bad as the weather. Nan' hammered herself to the door- unhinging it with the utmost ease. She slipped in, quickly. I let out a sigh, this was going to be- "Alfred!" Before I could finish monologuing my thought- Nan' pulled me inside. The entrance looked like him- honestly everything modern with a country twist. Was I back in the barnyard? I looked at Nan'. "So? How did Nan' do?" I scoffed,

"This is the just the entrance." She gave me a finger,

"Yes. Yes," She squinted, "Let me show you around." She offered me a hand,

"Go ahead." I placed it over her warm hand, "I'd love to see the rest." She gave a gleeful laugh of delight.

* * *

I pushed myself over the stool, keeping my toes up on the seat and a metal spoon in my mouth.

"Sit right- You'll get worms if you don't." I shook my head, another myth I loved to test but knowing she was older than me,

"Yes, Mam'." I lowered my feet, as she poured me juice- I smiled reaching over taking it up,

"I miss that." She shook her head,

"What?"

"A kid saying yes Mam'- oh that made me sound old ya?" I nodded, placing my spoon down. I stared at my cup of orange juice. I was on the breakfast counter- watching her sit wiping the glass. The fridge was huge and stuffed with Tupperware of premade food. She had packed premade food for me along with a list of who to properly heat it, orange juice- sodas milk, eggs and much more. A large bowl next to me filled the brim with fruit. She had went maxed with decoration the counter top being marble, with matching stools. I watched Nan' place her dish in the sink. The kitchen made me happy- light loud, and calming. She did an amazing job of the whole house- it having a rustic feel of a large house, charming but modern features it looked nice.

"Mom still said it right?" Nan' placed her mug down,

"She said it to anyone older than her, yes Alfred. She did." I dug my spoon in my chilly again. "Do you know how to do your laundry?"

"Yes, Nan'." She looked around the house,

"To wash the dishes?"

"I think I can do that." I brought the spoon to my mouth,

'Make your bed?"

"I haven't slept in it yet."

"Umm.." She paused slowly pushing her arm forward, "Wash Washington?"

"He's clean." She pressed her lips, crossing her arms to me again

"Netflix?" I smiled at her,

"Yeah.." I let my spoon slide on my bowl, "Let's watch some Netflix Nan." She didn't want to leave- I knew she didn't but I should be alone. She should not be around me, at all.

"Sherlock?" She asked me, "Oh! I know Doctor who?!" I nodded, "I feel like watching a season or two?"

"Binge?" I sighed, kicking off my seat,

"Yeah- just let me finish my chilly." She skid off from the side of the kitchen and disappearing into the hall- I could hear the tv blast through the air and the sound of her scrolling down the Xbox. I sighed, knowing if I didn't get there quick enough I would hear the sound of my games being played. I looked at my delicious bowl of chili, spicy and filling. I said my farewell, leaving it.

"Found it!" She sat back on the large tan couch, it was probably really expensive only Nan' would think I needed a couch. She clapped and all the lights in the house turned off, I looked to her.

"Nan' did you just use your-"'

"No, no.." She smiled, "I used the clapper." She slid her arm over my shoulder, "You probably want to know what powers I have, huh?" I tilted my head a tad,

"Just a bit?"

"Well- They are complicated.." I smiled,

"So are mine." She nodded,

"I heard," She didn't bat a lash, "Electric manipulation is a first." I frowned, only for her to shake her head,

"So- how bad is yours?" I saw her flinch at that.

"Nothing that is good." I sighed, egging her on. "It's a sort of manipulation-"

"Mind control?!" I saw her shrug,

"A bit. Like that but not exactly?" I shook her wanting her to continue.

"Then what?" Nan' pressed her eyes closed,

"Alfred?" She turned to me finally giving in, "Have you ever heard of a siren?" I let my eyebrows knit together, looking to her. From old tales, I knew of one tale of a siren.

"Like Mermaids?" She nodded,

"Without the tail." I had no idea how it would correlate, "They sing and bend men at will right?" I sat straight up,

"You- you bend men at will?" I shook my head, "What?"

"Alfred- I can make anyone do things. I sing and they do so- that is my ability." She folded her legs together, "Do you want to hear?" I shook my head,

"I'm good." I sat back down, just as she gripped me in a tight hug,

"Told you, Nan' can take care of herself."

 ** _End:Change: Part I_**

* * *

 ** _Dadadumm! De end! Hello, sorry guys that I haven't updated in awhile it just gets to be a lot! I'm also writing another new story so I just had to take so time, I swear though new chapter coming soon!-avv90_**


	15. Damn: Part I

_**Hello! It has been so long but I did want to update this- along with my new fanfic! Sorry to bug with that but I will continue to write! Thanks- and happy reading!-avv90**_

* * *

 ** _Damn: Part I_**

"John!" I looked to my Nan' her eyes large at the sight of a man with amazing cheekbones. I sat back- there were only like ten episodes to this, I could wait to go to the restroom? The screen turned black- and Netflix asked us if we were still watching. Nan' looked to the screen, angry.

"Again?" She turned to me, "You gotta go to the bathroom yet?" I nodded my head,

"Yeah.." She cracked her neck to the side,

"Then I'll go boil some water." She pulled the blanket off of her,

"I just want juice, please?"

"A Capri sun?"

"Two please." She nodded, "Go on- it in the side over there next to the linen closet." I nodded, getting up. It had been the whole day, we have honestly watched three seasons of Sherlock and at the end of each of them, I always got a chill at how short they were. I pushed the bathroom door open, walking in. I closed the door tightly behind me. I slowly moved my arm up, clicking the light on. The bathroom lit up, and I smiled at the pale colors. It was decorated nicely, enough for me to know grandad picked this one out. How big was this house? I went to the mirror, staring at the window.

My eyes were still blue, my skin still nice and clear, my hair the same, my clothes, everything was the same but nothing was.

I lived on my own, and it felt normal. Everything that was happening didn't surprise me, nothing interested me anymore it seemed. I turned the faucet on, pulling my glasses away. Why did I still wear these? I was just used to it. I didn't need to wear them. I took some water, pulling it to my face.

* * *

I closed the door behind me, looking forward,

"Papy?" His eyes perked at my voice, he was sitting holding a mug sitting on the counter slumping.

"Alfred?"

"Why are you here- I thought you had some work-"

"I came to speak with you, my little boy," I smiled looking to Nan her head low, it was bad news.

"Okay? What?"

"So, we have made sure no one will bug you- and you will live on your own until we can find whoever is threatening you. You will be safe, I swear this on my life." I went over to the stool sitting down next to him, sighing.

"I know."

"We pulled a lot of strings and made it as easy for you as we could but-"

"Just tell me.." He looked at his linked hands, ashamed.

"I have to send you to the school."

"I know- I've been looking at some of these public schools in the area-"

"Alfred, the school. They refuse to let you continue learning as you do-"

"What?"

"They want you to attend their school, it is to ensure your safety and everyone else-"

"It's fine."

"Alfred, I know but please- wait? What?" He lowered the mug, looking to me.

"I said it's fine. I'll go." His eyes widened,

"Are you sure?"

"Do I have a choice?" He shook his head,

"No-"

"Then no point in fighting it right?" I pushed my stool back, "I'll go."

"Alfred, this is no game-"

"I know." He pressed his thin lips, giving me a grim smile.

"Well, then I'll make the arrangements?" He nodded, "Starting Monday-"

"Monday? Papy, the school year already ended?"

"No boy, it's a year-round school." I cocked my head to him,

"Can I take that back and just start in September- like normal people?"

"You already agreed." He placed his arm over my shoulder, "I'll come around tomorrow to give you what you will need, so just rest."

"Honey, I think I should stay with Alfie just for tonight?" I looked to Nan,

"No, I can handle this."

"See Hellena, he'll be fine?" She shook her head,

"He'll be better with me."

"I'll call you in the morning Nan, then we can go shopping like you wanted to right?" She eyed me with a worrying look,

"Alfred, you can pick anything from the kitchen it's all microwavable. You like my cooking right sweetie?" I smiled at her, "So, don't feel ashamed to call Nan' if you feel lonely?" Grandpa looked at me a bit,

"Have they not brought Washington yet?" I shook my head,

"They told me he'll be quarantined for at least a month." He clicked his teeth, snuffling.

"Then we'll get you another pet, how does a house cat sound like?"

"Like a bother? Wash will be back, I can wait." He tilted his head to me, moving up from his seat,

"Maid will come every day at nine."

"Maid? I can handle the house-" Nana stepped forward,

"Alfred there are thirteen rooms with their own bathrooms, you won't be able to clean each of them-"

"Well yeah but I don't plan on sleeping in a different room each night- or use every bathroom-"

"We know, but it's just for safety reasons, it'll make us happy to know someone can check on you every day, okay?" I crossed my arms over my chest,

"I understand, but like- what do I do when she gets here?" He shook his head to me,

"Just do your daily routine, you'll be fine." He moved his mug down, "She's nice."

"Yeah- I get it."

"Now, Alfred. Make yourself some dinner-"

"No. I just want a burger-" I turned to Papy, "Where is the nearest burger place?"

"Mcdonald's is in town."

"No- Some local place with good fries-"

"Chips sweetie." I shrugged,

"They'll get over it." Grandad stood up,

"The cars in the back, so go ahead but Alfred-"

"Car?" I gave him a smile,

"I know you have your license and all but-"

"I totally got it! Don't worry you two- go out and eat or something!"

"Alfred- do you know-"

"Guys, I'm fine- I can take care of myself." I lifted my hands to my sides, "I swear-"

"We should go get something to eat?!" My Nan choked out, Grandad turned to her.

"We should?"

"Yes. We should go and get some Mcdonald?"

"Nan' eat something you like?"

"Yeah, Hellena I think we should get something else. Maybe something you can cook at home?"

"No- I want Mcdonalds!" She looked at Grandad, "And besides, what makes you think I would cook you something?"

"I just want pot roast."

"Well go make your pot roast, I have better things to do than being told by my grandson to leave- and my husband to cook for him. I'm going out to shop if you need anything Alfred call me. There is a credit card somewhere in here for you- with the keys mind you young man!" She crossed her arms moving closer to me, "order pizza- or go to Mcdonalds if you want."

"Helle-"

"Don't Hellena me, have fun cooking your own dinner. Alfred come here now and kiss your Nan'." I moved around to her, kissing her cheek. "Alright, come on Baby- I need to buy a new pan." Papy turned to her,

"Pan?"

"Yes. Now let's go." Papy sighed, standing and giving me a hug.

"Call me if anything happens?"

"Of course." He led my Nan away to the door- just as I followed.

"We have a copy of the key okay?"

"I would hope." He rolled his eyes,

"Well, I would call if I would be coming here. Don't open the door to stranger-"

"I think I get it Papy." He pressed his eyes closed,

"I understand." He bickered a bit as I nodded, "Yes, yes." I closed the door. Turning back, it was quiet. A big quiet house, not something I wanted. I peeked out of the hole, they were gone.

Being here alone made me feel something. Maybe I shouldn't have just blown my grandparents off and shoot the door to them. I needed to unpack and pick a room. I looked down the hall, where was the first room?

* * *

I pushed the door open, pulling in my luggage as I entered the room. The room was blue, a nice dark color- one my mom would give a sick look to. I guess I could sleep in here? The bed was in the middle, with two lamps at both sides. A king sized bed, it looks like it was big. Something, I honestly didn't hope for.

"It's nice." I looked back to the wardrobe, putting down my luggage.

No pictures, no nothing.

Just what I needed.

* * *

I reached for my hoodies, taking them to the wardrobe and placing them up on a hanger. I guess that was enough, I unpacked everything I brought.

Zzz! I turned my head back, to my phone sitting on my right nightstand. Zzz! Who was calling me?!

Zzz! I knew who it was, there were only a handful of people I actually gave my phone number to and this one's been calling me nonstop. My screen flashed for a moment and again turned dark. Another crying voice mail.

I walked to it, taking it up. I guess I should buy a new one? Then they will forget about me. I slipped it into my pocket, just as I felt it again.

Zzz!

"Really?!" I slid it out, opening it and seeing a different name. The first time I've seen it since I was left. Since I arrived. Matties.

My hand shook at his picture, me and him. I touched the arrow, wondering if I should slide it.

Zzz!

What would I say? If I could say anything at all?

Zzz!

I couldn't. Just as quickly as it flashed, the screen became dark, and I stared at my mangled reflection. What was Mattie doing? How was he? Was he eating alright? Was he sleeping? His voice was gone from my head, what did it sound like?

He and Mom were gone. Both were dead to me as far as I was concerned.

I had no father. That man certainly wasn't blood kin. No matter how much he called, begged I would not return to either of them. It was better this way, me running away. It would keep both of them safe, I should be able to live knowing that but... I just couldn't I wanted to hug my brother, to hear my that stupid man's chuckle. My mom's voice. I-

No! I needed to move on, pick myself up and forget. I was alone, and it should be that way.

Zzz! For fucks sake! I took my phone, looking at the picture.

Tony.

No, not a call. A message. I unlocked my phone, staring at the words.

Guess who just got discharged?!

My hand held the phone tightly, as I registered who it was. Tony.

I just got a sick new wheelchair!

Let's spray paint flames on it! I let out a chuckle,

Alfred?

I'm rolling over! I let out a deep sigh, holding down the power button. The screen turned dark just as one last message came up.

See you in a bit!

I stuffed it in my pocket, I needed a new phone.

"Shit." I rubbed my face, I guess I was hungry again.

* * *

I took my keys shoveling them into my pocket. I went to the door, setting the alarm, just as I pulled up my hoodie. I looked out seeing it gloomy and rainy just like how I got here. I looked to the driveway. Where was the car? I walked out of the house, closing the door behind me.

"Where is that car?" I shook my head, just as I heard an engine run. I looked around, just a long driveway. I looked around and not a car. Maybe it was somewhere- the back? It's worth a shot, I rounded the house until I caught a view of red. I sped up a bit until I saw it as it was. A white jaguar, well who bought that? I tilted my head to it until I caught it into my view. Not bad. I took my keys out, pressing a button.

Beep! I went to the door, propping it open. I cocked my head,

"What the actual fuck?" I shrugged, I should have remembered. "You are not in Kansas anymore."

I crossed the front of the car, going to the left side. I sat down, gripping the steering wheel. How was I going to do this?

I fumbled a bit with my keys but I turned it on. Okay. I can do this! I looked at the gears and knew something at that moment. I needed to google how to do this.

* * *

I switched the car off, smiling at how I was able to make it here. I pushed my door open, locking it and looking around. I caught a few eyes, as I walked into the Mcdonalds. I heard the usual chatter but in accents, it seemed normal. I lowered my hood, quickly making my way to the counter.

"Hello sir, welcome to Mcdonalds are you ready to order?" I looked at the girl, smiling. I nodded, moving to the counter.

"Yeah, can I have two big mac's-" I pointed up to the menu,

"Just the sandwich?" Her head tilted in a laughing manner,

"The meal. Three orders of 20 chicken nuggets, a milkshake-"

"What flavor? We have chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry?" I thought up for a moment.

"All three, and a coke."

"Will that be all?"

"Oh! A large order of fries."

"Fires?" She gave a large scoff, "They are call chips."

"Whatever. I'll have an order, with a sundae." She nodded slowly,

"Is the rest of the party outside?"

"Party?"

"Your group, friends, homies?" I pressed my lips at his words,

"I knew what party meant. And no, this is all for me."

"You?" She rose her brows together, "Well, will you be eating here or?"

"Yeah to go." She nodded, smiling.

"Okay."

* * *

Four hours of watching Orange is the new black, I think I can feel my head was hurting. I pulled up my wrist, it was eight. I let out a sigh, it was a good show but I wanted a break. Not to stretch but a dumb pun, maybe I should have watched mad men?

Knock!

Knock! I swerved my head to the door, who was it? I stood up, moving slowly to the door.

Knock!

Knock! I eyed the door, who the hell was here? I peeked out of the door hole, I couldn't see anyone. My eyes grew larger, as I pulled the door open, catching her hand almost smacking the door, a small girl.

"Ahh... Hello?" Her accent was different, not British but close.

"Yes? Is something wrong? You lost or something kid?" She had brown hair, tucked into a ponytail curls bouncing as she moved. She was wearing pink but looked crossed,

"No." I lowered myself a tad, smiling to her.

"Then why are you here?"

"I lost my cat. Do you know where he is?" I shook my head,

"I don't think I know where he is but- what's he look like so I keep an eye out for-"

"Evalyn!" She swerved her head, looking back to my driveway. Seeing a small blonde boy holding up a fat cat. It had creamy fur, with a brown patch around its neck.

"Ugh.." She looked to me, "Never mind Mr?" I laughed a bit,

"Call me Alfred."

"Mr. Alfred?" She shook her head, "It does not sound right, your surname would make it better?"

"I'm not old enough to be called Mr anything." She scoffed, giving me an angry look.

"Peter?!" The boys head looked up, to his name as he held the cat. The boy walked to me, holding the cat in what I could see a tight grip.

"Hey- umm kid?"

"What Mr. Alfred?" I looked to her,

"Don't you think he's holding the cat a bit too tight-"

"Ahhh!" I pressed my eyes closed, knowing he was hurt.

* * *

"Ouch!" I felt his foot hit my chest as I bit my upper lip, "You are a hurting me!" I sighed, sitting back as Evalyn smacked his head.

"Mr. Alfred is helping us! Be grateful?!" Peter grumbled lowly,

"We shouldn't even go into a stranger's house!" I smiled a bit, what did they think of me?

"Well, you were holding that cat wrong! You even let him go in Mr. Alfred's house!"

"Yeah- is someone gonna get the cat outta my house-"

"Mr. Alfred should be thanked he even took in the stray cat!"

"Stray what?" I cocked my head to the side, "I don't want a cat!" They turned to me, eyes raised. I backed a bit,

"I guessed I can hold your cat until your parents want it."

"My mom hates cats!" I looked up,

"My mum does not want pets!" I bit my upper lip, smiling to them.

"Okay." I heard them cheer as I gave a bitter look, I owned another cat. "What do we name him?" They smiled,

"What should we name him Mr. Alfred?!"

"I don't know, hamilton-"

"That is so American!" Evalyn folded her arms, "Ahh, Americat?" I pressed my eyes, looking at them.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Americat!?" I nodded,

"Kay," I went to my counter taking up a band-aid, opening up the packaging placing it on Peter's forehead. "You're all set champ, just don't scratch it and you'll be fine."

"Mr. Alfred?" He asked looking at my screen, "What are you watching?" I looked at my screen, clicking the back button smiling.

"Just a show for grown-ups?"

"Are you a grown up?" I shook my head,

"Old enough to watch it." Peter crossed his arms to me,

"Well, do you have anything for us to watch?" I hummed a thought,

"Wanna watch the last Airbender?" Evalyn thinks for a moment,

"The original?!"

"Yeah?" She moved to the couch, plopping down on her own. I guess that was a yes? Peter got up, looking at me,

"Do you have juice?" I nodded, and he got up as well. Sitting down on the couch,

"Do you want fruit punch or a Caprice sun?"

"Caprice sun!"

"Fruit punch!" I went to the fridge opening it up, I took out the punch- holding a couple capricson in the other. I placed them down, looking around. Where did I keep the glasses?

"Hurry up!" I felt pressed, opening cabinets until I found a couple glasses. I took one out, pouring the juice. "Mr. Alfred?!" I took the glass, taking the Caprice sun rushing to them. I gave them their refreshments, just as they swatted me away.

"Yes. Yes!" I turned seeing Toph split a boulder with a kick. I looked at my couch, both lying comfortably on the new furniture I had only been given a few hours to sit on. I went to the love seat next to them, sitting down watching the show. I began to sink lower into the seat just as,

"Meow!" I looked next to me, seeing the cat next to me. Paw sticking out, head tilted slightly showing me it's blue eyes. I took it's paw, shaking it. I drew my hand back, just as it pounced onto my lap.

"Well?" It snuggled against my stomach, and that when it hit me. I owned a new pet. I sighed, how would Wash feel when he got home?

"I gotta go buy a litter box?"

* * *

After three episode I stood up,

"Guys, it's ten, aren't you both like expected home or?" They poked their heads to me,

"WHAT TIME?!" Peter yelled I looked around, pointing out to a wall clock that hung above the television.

"It's dark?" Both of their faces fell in horror,

"It's always dark!" Evalyn threw her arms up, just as I lifted my arms ready to calm them,

"Chill. Chill.. You guys live around here right?" I picked myself up, letting the cat down. It meowed as I looked to the kids. "I can drive y'all if you want?" They looked at each other, smiling.

"Okay?!" I asked,

"Yes, He means yes.." Peter looked over at her, his smile fading slightly.

"Come on-" I moved my arm up a bit-

"Are you not going to bring Americat?"

"No." I let out a sigh, "I gotta stop and buy some things so Nah- I can't."

"Fine." She snapped to me, "Let's go?"I nodded, looking at my bowl.

"Go ahead of me-" They ran away, just as I went to the bowl, taking up my keys and card. I went to my door, closing it behind me.

They ran to my car, banging on the window of the back seats, I groaned but pressed my lips from saying anything.

 _Beep! Beep!_

They pulled my doors open, just as I went to the other side, pulling into my seat.

"Drive!"

"Put your seatbelts on kids." I looked in my rearview mirror, "Peter, I can see you?" He grumbled, strapping it to his chest, "Okay. Buckle up kids, this is my third time driving in this country!"

"What?!"

"Where did you kids live again?" I looked back at them both holding the bar above them.

"Peter?" He shuffled a bit,

"13 Crown Street?"

"That's the donut shop you newt?!"

"Umm… where did we live?"

* * *

We drove around for an entire hour until I gave up and gave him my phone. He dialed someone who did not need a speaker as I heard it perfectly from my seat and gave me an address- completely opposite of where we went, in fact, it was in my neighborhood. It was honestly four houses away. Pretty far considering it was spread out on the land quantity, but still right next door.

"You kids don't know your address?"

"I've only lived here for a few months!" I looked back at her,

"How old are you?'

"Six." I looked over to Peter,

"Seven." I rolled my eyes, "and a half!"

"I want you guys to remember where you live, and please do not enter random people's houses. It's bad."

"Manners?!" Peter shouted just as he grabbed Evalyn's shirt. "My Mum will kill me?!" I looked back, seeing her pout a bit.

"My mum?" I rose a brow, changing lanes. "I thought you two were siblings?" Peter gave me a look that seemed as if I was an idiot,

"We're cousins." I nodded a bit, "She lives somewhere else-" He looked back at me, "She's too young to live in the boarding house like her brothers!"

"I'll be ready to live there in no time! Then I will not have to live with you!"

"Yeah- and I'll talk back to my mum!?" I looked back to them,

"What the hell- you two better behave before I whip someone's ass!" They silenced, just as I caught the address."Ahh!?" I swerved a bit, turning into the driveway. "We're here!" I looked back seeing their heads crooked. "Told you seatbelts were a good idea."

"Good." They both nodded slowly looking rather disheveled,

I drove slowly, just as I caught a woman screaming. She was shouting hands cuffed around her mouth, and man around her- holding her back. I stopped my car, just as they caught sight of me. She pushed the man away, running to my car. I turned back to Peter,

"Is that your Mother?" He looked out of the cars window, nodding.

"That's her." I nodded, kicking open my door. I went to my backseat, opening up as Peter exited.

"Peter!?" I heard her shriek, just as jumped a bit. "Darling!?"

"Mum.." He whispered, looking to me. I saw her cross the distance in a matter of seconds, taking up her son. She held him close, whispering soothing words to him."Peter!" She pulled him back,"Where were you- where is Evalyn?!" She looked up to me,

"Where is my niece?!" I bounced a bit, seeing Evalyn come out of the car and stay at my side. "Oh! Thank goodness?!" She sank to her knees, grabbing the girl by the head pulling her into a kiss. "Where were you both?!" Her stare turned to me,

"Well, you see ma'am-"

"American?" I nodded as she kept a glare to me, "Continue?"

"Yes Ma'am' well, I was watching orange-a show and there was a knock at my door and I was like-" She shook her head,

"Please shorten it?" I lowered my head, seeing confusion cross her face.

"Mum, Mr. Alfred live where Mrs. Jones lived. We saw her old cat walking around and tried to catch him!"

"Old cat?" Evalyn pushed herself from the lady's grips.

"Aunt Margaret!?" She looked to her, "Peter shook the cat, and it scratched his entire face!" She pointed to his bandage, "Mr. Alfred bandaged him up! He even gave us some juice and is keeping the cat!" I saw her look up to me, yup... I knew I shouldn't have let these kids in my home, "Then he drove us home! We got lost- but that was Peter's fault!" She looked up to me and I felt my face flush her eyes raw red,

"Is that true?" I nodded, backing up a bit.

"Yes, Ma'am!" She pressed her ruby lips,

"Peter, take Evalyn inside and tell your father and brothers to go inside with you. I will finish speaking with Mr. Alfred?" Peter looked to her whining,

"Mum!" Her eyes grew large as she turned to him,

"Peter Kirkland, if you raise your voice to me again I will make you wish you had stayed with your grandmother!" He looked back to me, mouthing a sorry before he took Evalyn's hand, rushing to the nicely dressed man who seemed to be making his way to us. He said something, and they all turned around going to the brightly lit home. She seemed to be waiting for them to go inside before I saw her turn to me,

"Young man?!" I stood straight looking at her, "Was it, Mr. Alfred?" I shook my head,

"Alfred is my given name, yes."

"Well, Alfred-" She pressed her eyes, "Thank you. Thank you so-" Her tears ran quickly as I hoped to my feet moving closer to her,

"I am so sorry- please do not tear up!" She looked at me, lifting her arm to her face.

"I will not…" She took in a gulp of air, "Thank you though I was sure someone had done something-"

"Don't think like that, it's bad." I gave her a slight nod as she clenched her fists,

"I know." She repeated to herself, before looking at me. "Would you like to come in and have some tea or something?" She pointed behind her covering her mouth,

"No-no Ma'am, I gotta run to the store... I did just get a new cat so?"

"Oh, my goodness!" She patted her eyes a tad, making sure her tears did not move, "Are you keeping it- I know my children love it but please don't feel obliged to keep it!" I shook my head giving her a toothy smile,

"It sat on me and meowed. It practically said I was his father." She perked a smile,

"Thank you. You seem kind." She looked down to the floor, was she going to tear up again? "May I ask you something, Alfred?"

"Anything Ma'am." She moved her arms to cross her chest,

"Well, the past owner of your home... Did you buy the house from the owner's- her son or her husband?" My eyes grew a bit,

"I am her son. Amelia Jones, I'm one her sons." Her eyes grew large as she moved to my face,

"Come inside, now- you?" She cocked her head, "Her son!?" She shook her head suddenly looking to the side then loudly announcing, "I am your godmother, child- come here hug me?!" She did not wait for me to continue, gripped me tightly, "Oh! You met my son?!" She looked around frantic,

"It's fine. I need to go-"

"Your cat right?" She looked around a bit, before leaning closer and whispering. "You got your powers right?!" She wrinkled her nose,

"I-"

"You did right? My son told me he had to-" She paused not wanting to continue, "You have to see your godfather- ahh! When do you start school?!" I shrugged, "Yes, when?!"

"I don't know- I think Monday-"

"Perfect! You eat dinner here on Monday!" Her smiled grew, "I'll send my son's over on Monday morning- oh give me your phone number child! I have to watch over you-!" She lowered herself a bit, "You-" I heard another set of tears, "I did not get to attend your Mother's funeral!" She limped to the ground, just as I lowered myself.

"It's fine!" I patted her back, as she hit the grass under us, "No one really went-" Those were the wrong words in fact- she burst into a sobbing horror.

"It is not-" She sucked in a gulp of air, "she was my best friend!" I nodded, "I've been with her through everything-" She clapped her hand to her mouth, "My boy!" She tackled me with a hug, "I am so sorry!"

"We are fine. Mrs-?"

"Call me Marge!"

"Mrs. Marge- people are watching through the window..." She shook a bit, sitting upright- rubbing her face. Ending the tears,

"I will watch over you like an eagle?!" I nodded, helping her up. She refused to get up, "Do you understand?!"

"I do Ma'am! Please get up, my cat-" She moved her hands to her face.

"Give- me.." She hiccuped a bit, "Your phone number?" She looked for her pockets, just as I saw her dress.

"You don't have pockets, Ma'am?" She looked at me,

"Hand me your phone!" I did, just as her shaky arm typed in her phone number. She held it to her ear,

Smiling from ear to ear, "Hello?"

"I have to get going-" She lifted a finger to me,

"Yes, it is me." Her brow lifted, "No. No, no.."

"Mrs. Marge?"

"I have to go, my tiny child is calling." She swiped my phone, "I am sorry, they do worry for me." She choked a smile, "Ahh... They are watching us from the window." She pointed back, just as I saw the shadows of people lined in a large window.

"Yes. Mrs. Marge, I must go-"

"You will have dinner here right- on Monday?" I nodded,

"Scouts honor!" She pulled me into a hug,

"Your mother said you became an eagle scout!"

"Yes." I patted her back,"It's fine."

"You are so big! When I first saw you... You were so tiny!"

"Yes, well- I was pretty young I think?"

"A baby!" She bit her lip a bit, "Good! You still are- Ah?!" She pushed me back a bit, "You have to go buy your cat things huh?" She shook her head, getting on her tippy toes, she pecked my cheek. "You go now! Get some sleep- your parent must be worried-"

"Mrs. Marge?" She nodded, looking to me. How could I tell her I lived on my own?

'Yes?"

"I-I hope you have a nice night." I lowered my head a tad, just as she crossed her arm. "I have to go."  
"Good night!" I went back to my car, shuffling as I opened it sliding in. I turned my key, backing out slowly, seeing her wave me off. "Bye!"

I waved to her back, just as I pulled out of her driveway continuing to drive. I let out a sigh, feeling my head numb. She was so kind.

"She knew my Mom?" Well duh, she was her neighbor? Was she my godmother? Had I one? My mom lived somewhere long enough to make a friend? She hated everyone, she couldn't have had a friend-

Of course, my Mother had a friend, my mom was a human. Normal, like everyone else. She was, even my Dad. He was the most normal.

He was a filthy human.

* * *

"Excuse me?" The cashier's head lifted to me,

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where I could find kitty litter?"

"Aisle four."I nodded, taking my shopping cart.

* * *

I went down the aisle, looking around. I looked at the litter boxes, taking up a blue one. I grabbed a huge box of litter, tossing it in. What do I even need for a cat? I looked up, a laser pointer? I took it, a toy rat and a feather thing attached to a pole throwing it in as well. I moved to the food tossing in the entire shelf of canned cat food into my cart.

"Umm... Sir?" I looked behind me to see a small girl, her glassy eyes lighting up as I looked to her. Long blonde hair, arms covering her face as if she was scared to speak,

"Yeah?" She shook at my answering pointing ahead of me,

"Could-could you help me?" Her green eyes shook as she whispered. Her accent was nice, I didn't think it was British,

"Yeah- what do ya need?" She gave a light smile, lifting a finger to the top shelf. "You need something up there?" She nodded, as I followed her thin finger. I reached up without a problem, taking the can and handing it to her. "This one?" She took it, smiling a bit.

"Yes."

"Do you need more?" She nodded slowly, as I gave her a smile. She was like Mattie, always blushing when asking for something? I took down six more, just as she nodded.

"Thank you that is enough for this week," I smiled,

"You have a cat too?" She froze before slowly answering me,

"This is cat food?" I nodded, just as she looked at the cans,"Not dog food?"

"No, but- you have a dog?" She nodded to me, "I'll help you out then if you'd like?" She smiled at me nodding.

"Yes!" She lowered her head, "Please, sir.." I walked her down the aisle, going to the dog food.

"I don't recommend buying can food for them- my little brother said it was fattening." She blinked to me,

"He is getting very big!" She brushed her arm over her mouth,

"I know- Wash stopped liking going for runs!" She looked to me,

"So- kibble food yes?"

"Yeah but we have to find the right one- some come with weird things that aren't good." She looked at the cans in her hand, just as I went over taking them all up in a hand. I tossed them into my cart, looking to her. "I'll help you find a good one!"

* * *

We found one after twenty minutes of looking around,

"This one is the one!" She smiled at me,

"Thank you?"

"Alfred." I lowered myself picking it up for her.

"No-no I can carry it!"

"No. I got it for you." I held it in a hand, looking back. "My mom would kill me knowing I let a small kid carry this."

"I can handle it!"

"I believe you but I would feel more comfortable if you went to get a cart, I don't need you thrown out your back?"

"I can carry it!"

"I told you-" She went over to me, taking it up with an arm. I looked at her small figure,

"I can handle it," I smiled at her,

"You can?" I pushed my cart a bit, "Huh?"

"Have a nice night, and thank you.." I shook my hand.

"Thank you for proving me wrong!" I shrugged, "Sorry for doubting you- I was raised like a country boy huh?"

"Huh?" I shook my head,

"Nevermind me. Have a nice night?!" She pressed her lips a bit, before turning to me.

"Could I buy you something- at least what you have in there?" I looked back at my basket,

"No- I barely even helped you!"

"You made it so that I would not feed my dog, kitty food! It was a lot so please!" I shrugged,

"Well," I pushed back a strand of hair, "I've never been treated this nicely?"

* * *

I pushed my cart outside, as she moved with her bag in her hands.

"How old are you?" She turned her head to me brow pressed, "I mean why are you here by yourself?" She lowered her head, "I sound creepy huh- I mean why are you outside, it's dark?"

"I just got out of school.."

"You did?" I shook my head, "I don't know about you but it's late to be leaving school and running to the store at-" I pulled my watched up to my face, "One in the mornin'?"

"One!" I nodded, as her panic set in."No- it was eleven when I left the house!"

"Aren't your parents going to be worried?" She shook her head,

"I live in a dorm."

"You're an adult?" She looked to me,

"No- I am a secondary School-"

"That's like-" I lifted my fingers, "just tell me how old you are?!"

"I am thirteen." I sighed as she told me,

"You're thirteen?" I lifted my hand to my face, rubbing it just as I moved my glasses, "Do-do you need me to call someone?"

"No! Please! I-I am supposed to be asleep-I will get in trouble!" Her plea reminded of me when I was really late and couldn't drive. I would walk a mile and sneak in,

"You walked here, huh?"

"Yes.."

"I can't let you walk back- you know that right?" She lowered her head further, "I would be a horrible person to let a child walk home? I could call for a cab-"

"You can't! They- no one can -"

"Then what do you want me to drive you?" She opened her mouth a tad,

"I could not ask you to-"

"Then what? A cab- or I drive you?" Her mouth closed,

"Could you drive me?"

"Yes." I nodded, "I will drive you on one condition!" Her eyes grew large as she heard me,

"You never come here at night- even if your dog needs food- You can call me, and I'll leave your dog's food outside your dorm house or wherever you need me to leave it, just do not ever leave at night. It's dangerous. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." She lowered her head, "We have a deal."

* * *

She held her hands in front of her,

"Why did you spend so much time at school?" Her smile grew larger,

"My brother was at practice- so I needed to stay with him." I pressed my eyes for a moment,

"Let me guess. This dog- you don't have permission to own it right?"

"No! I am.. I must care for it on my own time, though.. I do not have very much time... He usually buys it- but he seemed so tired tonight-"

"I can tell- ahh! Do I take a right?"

"Yes. I did not want to leave my brother's side-"

"Then why did he not come with you?"

"He was tired. He has been practicing every night." Her head fell a bit,"I didn't have the heart to ask." I moved my arm to her, smacking her head lightly. "Aua?!"

"You know something? A big brother wants to hear you complain a bit, you to pout and say no! Do you know why he works so hard? He wants someone to ask him if he wants time off? He needs someone to ask for help- anything at all I promise you he will help you."

"I know Alfred, I know my big brother would do anything to help me."

"Then make him stop- not every day but you know when he looks done." She made a sound, just as I moved my hand over her head, tossing her hair around. "Oh, should I turn left or right?"

"Right." I moved my steering wheel, "Do you have a little brother?"

"I do. My little twin."

"Twin?" I sighed,

"Yeah.. trust me, he never needs me. It kinda sucks when he doesn't need me. You know?"

"Another right." I placed my blinker on, turning.

"When did you get this dog?"

"I found him when I was walking home."

"Today?"

"No! I found him yesterday." I gave off a hard chuckle,

"Really?" I shook my head, "I can't really laugh, I found my cat today so?"

"Your cat?" She shook her head,"I was sure you owned a dog?"

"I do but he's in quarantine right now."

"Ah!?"

"I'll get him back in a month. I hope."

"Another right." I moved again, clicking my blinker. "How old are you Alfred?"

"Sixteen." She nodded, "Where should I turn?"

"Another right." I rose a brow, "Where is your brother?"

"His home."

"He lives somewhere else?" I showed a small smile,

"He does. Now- where should I go?"

"Right." She cocked her head to me slightly, "I've seen your face before? Somewhere?"

"I just moved here." She shook her head,

"Then maybe someone who looks like you?" She sat back, "Are you enrolled in school yet?"

"I'm getting to that."

"There is a nice Acadamy called Rutherford Whale's Academy?"

"Thanks but, it was already picked out for me." I sighed, looked to the next street, "Which way?"

"Right." I turned again, feeling weird.

"Is that where you go?"

"Yes- um? no... I know someone who goes there." I nodded a bit, "She is a friend and I just know that it is a good school."

"Yeah. That's good, but where do you go-"

"Oh! Take a right!" I did, finally giving in and asking her.

"Umm... Yeah, I've gone in a square twice- are you lost? Or-?"

"Here!" I pulled my car to a stop, just as my head moved forward a bit.

"Here?" I looked out, tilting my head out. I looked at the large building, it reading in large red letters.

Girls Dorm.

It felt wrong, I did not like this stupid feeling.

"I think we could have found this the first go round-"

"Alfred?" I looked to her, "Thank you for driving me." She pulled open her door as I stood up, pushing mine open. "No! No.. Stay in the car I will... Get in trouble," She huffed a bit poking her head in the door, "drive forward until you pass that point?" She pointed forward, just as I nodded, "Then take a left."

"What?" I shook my head a bit, my head throbbing.

"Take the first left, then you won't feel lost." I felt the pit of my stomach hit, that was what I was feeling. Lost.

"How did-"

"Do not ask me." She choked a thin smile, "It was nice seeing you, Alfred?" I looked around for a moment,

"WAIT!" I pulled open my glove box, seeing a paper. I took a pen I kept in my cup holder, frantically I wrote my number, "Here?!" I handed it to her, "Text me when you need a refill. I will get it, okay?" She took in a deep breath, before looking around her.

"Ahh! Could I have a piece of paper to give you my number-"

"No! That's creepy, I can't have your number- I'm old and I just met you." She looked ashamed for even offering, "Text me. It'll make me and everyone else feel better?"

"Yes!" She held it closer to her, "When your dog comes out of quarantine I hope we can walk our dogs together?" I nodded to her,

"Yeah-" I hit the edge of my steering wheel a bit, "I hope we can. Now go inside, someone is worried!" She gave me a curt nod,

"Alfred?" I lifted my head to her,

"Tutsia." Her smile grew a bit, "My name is Tutsia." She waved to me lightly taking her bag of food, rushing to the door.

"Night Tutsia!?" I called she turned lowering her head, showing she heard me.

I saw a light flash in the front of the door, and she was gone. I stared at where she once stood, she was quick to sneak? The light became dull, and finally turned off?

I looked around, everything looked- odd. Not okay? Does that make sense? No, well- it's like they were buildings but not? Like painted on, no one could live in them.

 _Zzzpt!_ My fingers twitched a bit, as I pulled them to my face. I saw the little shards of currents move, what was wrong? I looked back out, the walls were not right and every time I noticed what was making them fake- _ZZPT!_ My powers were growing stronger, I didn't like this. I took in a deep breath, holding it in for a moment, nothing. It was not helping me, I needed to leave. I moved my unsteady hand to the brake, pulling it down and moving my gear. I flew down the street, listening to what Tutsia said, taking a sharp left. My eyes were pressed closed as I hit my brakes,

Honk! I looked around, catching the light again, It was normal. The lights gleamed like they would in any city, and the-

Honk! Was normal, I moved my gear back to first, driving forward.

* * *

I parked lazily in front of the house, pulling my key out. I stepped out, closing the car. I went to the door, untying my lace's as I left my shoes I took out my keys, I opened my door seeing something at my door.

"Hello?"

"Meow?" My head snapped back- his food?!I ran back to the car, opening it I took the bags out placing them into the litter box, holding it on my side as I dragged my kitty litter. I went to my door, seeing him sit still. "Meow?

"Meow, meow.." I looked up, was I speaking cat? I needed sleep... I sat everything down on the floor in the living room, going back to my door, throwing it closed. I looked around me, seeing the fluffy thing cling to my leg.

"Meow?" I looked down, pulling him up.

"You hungry?" It's large blue eyes, fluttered a bit. "Course you are?" I placed him down, seeing him quickly rush to the living room. I followed, where would I let him sleep? Where would his litter box go? I dug out his food dish, placing it on the counter. I took a can, cracking it open I scooped the tuna like food into the dish turning to the patient boy. I kneeled down, placing in front of him. Mattie told me never to put the water next to the food- for some reason? I walked to the kitchen, setting down another dish filled with water. I looked over seeing him hunched over his dish, I smiled. He would be good, I hope.

* * *

I closed my door-

Scratch! I looked back, turning on the light- I opened my door.

"Come in?" He pronounced in, kicking himself up to my bed. "Well then?" I closed my door, pulling my sheet up. He didn't look bothered, just as I climbed on. Lowering myself, "If you have to pee- I recommend you hold it." I snuggled into my pillow, "I am going to sleep in."

* * *

 ** _I will get back to writing so please let me know what should come next? Sorry for the shows I'm watching them right now- so not giving much away! I swear! See you guys next time!-avv90_**


	16. Damn Dog!

**Hello! It has been quite a while but Yes, vacation means I get to write! So please look out for another chapter in the future!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: Damn Dog! Part I_**

"Ughh?" I lifted my head, looking around. "What time is it?" I looked around looking for my alarm clock. Where was it? I rubbed my eyes, I looked to the nightstand, I moved over- looking for my phone- it was in the car?

"Meow-" My eyes grew, I moved my sights to my watch.

"It's six?!" I pulled myself up, I need to go for a run. I went to the restroom, turning on the faucet I washed my face. I looked around- I needed a towel! I ran into the room, going into the wardrobe I grabbed a towel, I dropped my pants waddling with them around my knees. I wiped my face, looking for more my clothes. Where did I put my sweats? I pulled open my a few drawers, finally finding my sweats. I took a pair of simple joggers, had to go look at least a bit decent after all?

I lifted my shirt smelling it, okay first ew...Second, I needed to change. I pulled my shirt off, tossing it to the cat.

"Meow!" I looked to him flustered,

"Okay, my bad?!" He licked his paw, tucking it under him. He laid back his head, just as I took another hood. I pulled it over my head, shaking my head. My shoes were at the entrance! I shrugged, moving about.

I went to the kitchen, going to the fridge I took out the orange juice taking down a good amount before placing it back in. I wiped my mouth, as I took out the coffee. I set up my coffee machine, pressing the go button, hearing the water beginning to spur. looking around for my headphones. Where did I put them? Something snuggled between my legs, just as I felt the sharp claws,

"Americat?" I looked down, seeing his mouth holding a wire. I lowered myself, taking my headphones from his mouth, "You're like my own personal finder aren't ya?" He snuggled his head over my leg. "Want a treat huh?" I picked him up, resting him on my chest. "Let's see if I can find you something in the fridge?" I opened it, and he pounded onto a small shelf in the fridge, how it held a big boy like him I am still curious?

He gnawed the cheese, just as I plucked him up.

"No! Cheese is bad-" He snarled a bit as I shook my head. "I'll feed you when I get home, okay?" He placed his paw on my face, just as I lowered him down.

* * *

I tied my shoes, looking for the car. It looked nice in the morning, I looked around me. It was warm and foggy. England I guess? I went to the car, taking my phone up. After I plugged in my headphones pulling them over my head, I went down for my run.

* * *

I felt my lungs burn a bit, how long had it been since I ran? A week? I never felt this much pain in my side before. I wasn't even home yet, I was on the road outside of a very long driveway. I hit a steady jog, before sprinting the last eight hundred feet. I fell to the ground at my door, heaving.

"Ohh god?!" I heard someone shriek just as I looked up at my door,

"Hello?" She kneeled down to me,

"Are okay sir?" I pulled my head up to her,

"Fine. Fine.. Who are you?" An older woman shook her head to me,

"The new maid?"

"Ahh? I was expecting you at nine?" She nodded, pointing to her watch.

"It's past eleven." I shook my head,

"It's just barely over nine.." I lifted my watch,

"It's eleven." She gave me a confused look. "You are two hours behind, sir." I used my knees to sit up,

"Sir?" I perked my head a bit, "Just call me Alfred Ma'am?" I stuck my arms up,

"Master Alfred?" She took my hand shaking it, "I am Martha."

"Well, nice to meet you?" I ran my arm up my forehead, "Let's go inside." I pointed awkwardly to the door, "The cat is waiting for me."

"Cat?" She tilted her head to me, "I was told you owned a dog?"

"I did-" I stopped myself a bit, "I mean Ido but he's in quarantine right now and I found the cat yesterday." I shrugged a bit,

"Found?"

"Yeah- some kids showed up holding him. I had to keep 'em after he sat on me?" She cracked a smile,

"Well, I hope you bought him a litter box?"

"I did.. I don't know if he'll know how to use it, though?"

"What does he look like?"

"A creamy fur, with this weird belt thing around his throat. It's brown?"

"Sound's nice?" I shook my head,

"Looks eh?" I shrugged, moving my hands a bit then going on to the door. "Come in," I moved my arm a bit,  
"I made a pot of joe before the run."

* * *

She sat down in front of me, as I placed a coaster down- handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you young man." I nodded, "Umm.." She shook her head to me, "How old are you?" I paused a bit,

"Pappy-"

"Your grandfather said you were sixteen, but the way you act it is as if you are much older- perhaps early 20?" I shook my head,

"Sixteen."

"Well." I nodded,

"It's okay, I aged quickly." She placed her mug down, frowning a bit.

"I was told you would be attending school soon?"

"Yes, Ma'am I will be." She gave me a nod,

"I clean from 8 to 7. I do not know if you will want me to cook for you-"

"No. No, I can cook!"

"Then just clean?"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"I spoke with your grandfather over everything so no need to be a shy child," My cheeks burst into a rosy color.

"I am sorry."

"No need." She settled her purse onto her purse, "Go shower. I will prepare you something nutritious."

"It's fine-"

"I will cook you a breakfast. Go shower."

"Yes." Her tone said arguing was futile. She smiled lightly,  
"Go on."

* * *

I looked crookedly at the shower, how does this work? I stepped in tossing a towel over the hanger in the process. I pulled the lever to the side a bit, and a cool water spewed out. I moved it to the warmer temperature but didn't feel a change. Was this working correctly? I pull it more, and nothing. It all feels the same. Maybe I had pulled it to the wrong side? I tilted back to the other side, only for me to feel the shiver run through me. I scrambled back to the corner of the shower, staring at the water. Was I using hot water? Did someone pay the bill? No- I moved quickly shutting it back to the chill water. I saw the steam pour out, but it felt the same. A chilled sort.  
Was I going to have to deal with this?

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, just as I saw the steam pour out of my bathroom. Good god, how was I going to make it through with living like this?

* * *

My sandals squeaked as I entered the kitchen,

"Alfred?"

"Pappy?!" My eyes widened at the man, sitting sipping his morning.

"You took your time?" I heard a hint of sarcasm as he opened his newspaper. I ran my towel through my hair, as I looked up at my watch. I was two hours behind so-

"I took like thirty minutes-" I saw him pause shaking his head,

"No, you took two hours." I pulled up my watch, showing it to him.

"It says eleven- but-"

"It is eleven." I shrugged it was just time.

"Sit down, Alfred. I a serving." I did, seeing Pappy eye me.

"Have you been out?"

"I got a new cat-"

"Cat? I thought you hated-"

"I lied love those- fluffy hairballs." He moved his arms back, as Martha.

"Thank you, Martha." She smiled, going to place a plate for me.

"Thank you." I picked up my fork, sinking it into perfect sunny-side up eggs. Pappy looked to Martha,

"Did he introduce himself yet?" She nodded,

"You did not tell he was going to be so polite?" Pappy shrugged, "I was expecting a little-"

"No Martha, no- he is a nice boy." She pulled up the chair next to me,

"I know that now." I smiled at her,

"The food taste amazing!" She pressed her eyes closed to me,

"Thank you sweety."

"Martha?" She looked to Pappy, "What time can you come in tomorrow-"

"At seven." He turned to me,

"You have to be at the school at seven. Exactly at seven."

"For what?"I felt my head tilt forward a bit who was I lying to?

"For the love of-" He squinted his eyes to me, "Alfred, you start classes tomorrow!"

"No."

"What?" I pushed my seat back, how did he sign me up so soon.. I was sure it would have taken like a week to fill out all the paperwork- you know paperwork takes time,

"Seriously?" I couldn't be more tired to just hear a simple line, this was the end of my short as hell vacation, or rather weekend.

"I will have to pick you up-"

"I got someone to pick me up." I felt his stare linger for a moment,

"What?"

"The neighbor- she was mom's friend- agreed to take me-" He shook his head, sitting back.

"You will be sent by me Alfred, I have to have it this way." How was I going to explain this-

"I will see to it that she knows then. The first day I will have to watch you, I will be there before you. I need you to understand Alfred, the first day you shouldn't even speak with anyone in there." What was all this about? Me not being able to speak with anyone?

"Fine." He swallowed hard,

"Let me go get your uniform, son?"

* * *

I followed him to the driveway, my arms crossed as I stared at him going into his car. I looked around, it was so dark. The gray sky not leaking, even though it appears it would at any moment.

"I had to go shopping for so long!" I saw him, pull out a hanger- clear plastic wrap covering it. I looked at it for a split second, feeling my stomach churn. A suite, slim looking with a dark top. I was never going to wear this, it looked uncomfortable and in all way unable to move in. I felt my lip quiver as I took it,

"I have to wear this?" He turned back to me,

"Of course!" He again reached in, taking up four more hangers. He handed it to me, smirking to me,

"Why-"

"You are practically representing your country-"

"Mattie's could represent the country." He silences a bit, handing me the hangers.

"Your grandmother picked all these out-" I looked back at the suits, each falling into different shades. "She said these would get you through the first week?" He shrugged a bit, "She said these were your size-" He brought it to me examining it, "Right?"

"I guess?" I looked at the coat overhead, "Is this the uniform?" He shrugged a bit,

"The uniform is professional wear Al, you have to dress sharply!" I shrugged a bit,

"I don't know, most of my sweats are really nice?"

"I am sure that they are but not for this." I looked at the clothing a bit hesitant to even take it,

"Can I wear my burger tie-" He handed me the clothes giving me a dark look,

"I think I would actually strangle you." I rose my arm a bit, as he pulled up a medium sized box, "Wear these?" He took up his arm, taking several shoe boxes stacking them over each other. "Nan' told me to make you try them on, okay?"

"I think we could skip that-"

"We could." He shrugged a bit, "Besides I want to take you out to go eat something, so let's put these things away, alright?" He was contempt with me. He was always so nice to me, why was he like this? He seemed as if he felt sorry for me, why? Were they going to do something with me?

"Grandad?" He turned back to me, brow rose eyes twisted a bit.

"Yes?"

"What is going to happen with me?"

"..." He didn't say a thing.

"Am I going to become a superhero or something?" He pressed his eyes closed, lips pressed into a grim look. He was holding back, until he burst into laughter, smacking my shoulder pretty hard.

"Boy-" He couldn't contain himself, "You- Super- a no-no- no!"

"Then why am I going to a school for super-" He leaned closer to me,

"I promise you, Al, you, won't become Superman or anything okay?" He shook me off, "You are just going there to learn. It is like any other normal school my boy- just like any other one."

"One where all the kids have cool powers?" He rolled his eyes to me a bit,

"No… we call them abilities besides-?"

"So there are normal people there too?"

"No." Well, I guessed it huh?

"Not everyone will have-" He closed his trunk with a huff, "amazing abilities-"

"So like why are they going there? Wouldn't they just live a normal life-"

"No one there has a normal life, Alfred." I knew there was a catch, "When you go to the school you are now expected greatly from… Most of them kids come from long lines of family members who have saved the world more than enough times."

"I've never heard of any of them-"

"Good." His stare was not moved, "That mean your Pappy knows what he's doing."

"What?" He gave me a look that told me to drop my words.

"Alfred, everyone at the school didn't have a choice. They have to be there and take it with great pleasure, so listen to me please?" He didn't sound as if he was joking. "When you go there tomorrow, you will act as if it is the biggest honor- even if you have to lie... act as if you are ecstatic to attend it will do you good, okay?" I couldn't question him, why should he knows better than me,

"Pappy, are these kids like- how strong-"

"Beyond that simple word." Finally, he was telling me what I was going to have to expect, "These children have been living and breathing this school, they are smart-"

"You said it was a normal school-"

"It is Alfred but like a normal school you have the opportunity to drown yourself in it and become the best, or you could be a slacker. In this school, the slackers are weeded out in the beginning and placed in likewise classes- the others are pushed higher until they are likewise left behind." This wasn't a normal school-

"That's what the fucking hunger games are Pappy, not a normal school-"

"It is a normal school." I shook my head to him vigorously, "Alfred I know you, an A student and a quarterback? Those aren't easy titles right?"

"That sounds like a glass of milk compared to-"

"I know you will be fine." He slid an arm over my back, "You're my grandson after all!" He sounded as if he knew what kind of a kid I am.

"Yeah…" Is all I could let out because I hope you're right wouldn't sound confident and that was all I was.

* * *

"Martha!" I closed the door behind me, just as took off my coat, I held it over my arm, walking slowly to the kitchen. "I'm home-" I saw her poke her head from the kitchen,

"Alfred?"

"Yeah," I held the bag carefully in my other arm hand, holding it up to her. "I brought us a cake!" She rose a brow to me,

"Is that healthy to eat so early?" I looked at her for a moment,

"It's like three now?" She moved out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron,

"How about I save it for after dinner then?" I wanted it now, though,

"Okay…" She took it up, smiling a bit. I followed her back, as she went into the kitchen. I went forward looking to the counter. I took a stool slumping down, looking at her.

"How was lunch with your grandfather?"

"Normal. He ordered and told me about the good ole' days…" She gave me a grave look,

"That sounds awful actually?"

"It was," She gave a slight shrug,

"Well, he has always been like that huh?" She was so confident, and as far as I knew yes my Pappy did like to make long speeches about how my generation did not understand how amazing saying pop was and just old people things, I just don't know how long this woman knew my Pappy and how I never heard of her.

"Have you known my Pappy for a while?" She took up a rag, looking to me.

"Yes, yes- I've been a family friend for quite a while."

"Long, huh?" What was long in my family? A week, a few years?

"Yes- Alfred?" I shook my head up a bit,

"Yes, Ma'am?" She gave me her toothy smile,

"This morning-" She pressed her eyes a bit- her voice shivering. "You didn't seem so happy to be going to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not…" I sounded depressed to say that, "I mean- I was on vacation and everything so-" How could I explain this to her, "Haha-" She gave me a nod, "I'll get over it soon…"

"I am sure you will Alfred," Her sigh came sudden and loud, "But I want to make sure you are ready to attend school tomorrow?" I already said I was fine, was that not enough?

"Yeah- yeah, I'll be fine… Thank you for asking-"

"Do not thank me, child," She lowered her dishrag a bit, "It is only normal for someone to worry if you will be able to conform to a new school to blend with new people." She was sweet,

"Yes, yes…." I did not know how to answer to her, I seemed to place a blank expression over my face.

"Do not fear me, Alfred, it is fine if you do not feel well- being new someone where is always awful-"

"It is." She closed her mouth a bit, opening it again letting me hear her sweet old southern accent.

"And I do not know if you are feeling all this pressure!" She throws her arms up, "but if you are Alfred, do not think for a moment you have to act like you are okay. It is fine to say you do not want to go-"

"I am fine." She lowered her gaze a bit, giving me a thin smile.

"I bet you are," Martha slipped her hair back, she gave me a long sigh. "Fine." I nodded a bit, just as she smiled a bit.

"I am going to go-" I pushed back my seat looking to her,

"No need to explain to me, go-" She rose a hand to me, "Go play that new Pokemon game or whatever kids do now." She shrugged a bit, "Just be sure to be back for dinner."

"That's out now?" I forgot that was coming out soon huh? "I'm just going to go pick up something at the store, need anything?" She shook her head, "Alright then see you soon." and again I was off.

* * *

I crawled into my bed. Alone again.

Scratch! Scratch! I pulled my head up to the door, hearing the clawing. Did I leave him out again? I fumbled back out of bed, pushing open the door.

Meow! I caught him up,

"I don't like sleeping with ya." I could hear a faint hiss, "I get ya'." I let him down seeing him scurry to my bed. "I'm going to go get something to drink, okay?" I was too late, seeing him fast asleep. I scratched my head, moving out of the room.

The kitchen was dim with only a candle lit at the edge of my counter, it smelled like roses. I hated scents but I guess Martha got it? I shrugged a bit continuing to the fridge. I popped it open, looking for some juice. I crouched a bit, taking up the carton. I unscrewed the top, tilting it over my mouth- Huh... I moved back my drink,

"It's frozen?" My eyes grew a bit, seeing the liquid dispensed in the air- in a splattering position. I picked it and-

Splash! Yeah, it did what a liquid is supposed to, if fell on the ground creating a puddle. I picked it again, I saw the liquid crackle a bit, only to see a flash of thick light run through it. I do not want to touch that now. I stuck my finger in it and saw a small crackle as it froze over. Okay. I have no idea anymore. I was tired and whatever fucking supernatural thing was going on was just not what I think my tired brain can handle. "No-no-" I shook my head, walking away. I closed my door behind me, crawling slowly to my bed. I slid in, pulling a pillow over my head.I could go to sleep. Right now, right-

"Ahh!" I heard the thump of the cat falling to the ground. I pushed myself up, cupping my hands over my head. "What the hell did I do?!"

* * *

I flipped my tie- pulling in the long side screwing up again. I heard the door behind me close and keys jingle.

"You're already getting ready?" I felt my head fall to the side,

"Yeah." I felt him place a hand over my shoulder, trying to see over my shoulder,

"Tie?" I turned to him,

"Yes." He pulled it untying it and he began moving quickly, smiling to me.

"Here-Ugh?" I didn't smile at his sound, "You look like-" he frowned a bit, "Shit?"

"Thank you." I shrugged him off,

"Sorry but you do son?"

"I know." He shook his head a tad,

"Are you nervous?" I shook my head a bit,

"I've been the new kid most of my life...:" I shrugged, "Give it a few weeks, and I'll be the favorite kid." He placed a simple hand over my shoulder moving back a bit "What?" I said aloud.

"You are likable son, I'll give ya that but-" I sighed a bit,

"But?"

"These kids don't want friends, heck no one gives a rat's ass if you're nice charming and-"

"I think everyone cares if I'm charming-

"There are enough charming fellows there. You will just be bunched up with the pardon the use of term fuckboy, and I will not allow for my grandson become-"

"I'm not one."

"Eh…?" He gave me a hard shrug, "You sure?"

"I'm sure." He moved back, smiling.

"Now you look ready!"

"Great!" I heard my voice knowing what I was about to have to do. He shook his head,

"Don't have to be so smug." I moved back walking slowly to the kitchen. "Have you fed the cat?"

"Yeah-yeah…." I ran my hand through my hair, was I feeling okay?

"Then let's get going?"

* * *

I stepped into his car, slowly lowering myself down.

"I'm going to tell you to remember where I'm driving you, I don't think I'll be allowed back." I felt myself wander a bit,

"Yes, sir." He pulled out of the driveway smiling a bit,

"You know when I had to go there I don't remember how normal kids got there-"

"To school?"

"Yup… I always sort of made it on my own." He looked a bit as he drove up to the gate,

"You going out, sir?"

"Yes."

"Is he the new man?" He nodded to him,

"Yeah…" I looked at my Pappy smiling to the man, pulling up a sticker- the man took a scanner placing the laser over the thin paper.

"Hello, sir."

"Hello." His accent was very British, I must have looked confused because he gave me a shrug, "We'll see you later."

"Yes." Grandad pulled his window up, and he drove off. I felt him push something to me as I looked at it.

"Don't leave your house without it. You won't be able to get in-"

"I need that?"

"Yes. I hired him yesterday, this is for your house only." I took it pulling up my vest sliding the thin paper in my hidden pocket. The car grew silent, "Your dad called…"

"I know."

"He wants to meet you at the school." My eyes grew as I turned to him,

"What?!"

"I told him he wasn't wanted. He seemed to be sad."

"Yeah…"

"You should call him tonight-"

"I'll think about it." He seemed to suck in air,

"You know not to tell him where you are right?"

"I doubt Dad will even figure-"

"Not him." I lowered my gaze, "You know… Mattie."

"I know."

"Speak with him, though… He seems to be the one who was most hurt."

"I know."

"Tell him you love him but don't give him any reason to be around you, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He lifted an arm over to me, placing it over my shoulder. He patted me softly,

"We'll get through this… I am already looking for the fucker okay?" I turned to him,  
"Language Pappy." I creased my brow a bit just for him to chuckle,

"Pay attention to where we're going." I looked back, seeing nothing familiar."

"Can I just get the address-"

"No." He leaned back a bit, "I am not even sure where we're going-"

"What?" I looked to him who waved me off,

"The trick to finding the building is to keep doing what is usual."

"What?"

"I have taken four rights." I rose a brow,

"We made a triangle… You really don't know where we're doing-"

"No. We are doing what is usual, we do what's right, right?" He has lost his mind, "so we'll continue to do so until we find it, Alfred."

"What?" Again I saw him turn on his right blinker, "Pappy-" He took a sharp right.

"No… Not yet?"

"Pappy-"

"Hush!" I felt him look back a bit to me, "We have to keep going." He continued to turn right,  
"This sounds really corny Pappy-" He turned to me,

"I know!" Again another right.

"Are we lost?" We continued down the road, and he cocked his head a bit,

"No. Just- what are you planning to do later?"

"What?  
"What are you doing later?" I looked to him,

"I don't know-"

"Think about studying."

"Already?" He smiled at me,

"It's never too late to start!" Again he pulled a sharp right,

"This seems like the magic school bus-"

"What?" He pulled his eyes to me taking his eyes off the road.

"Watch the road-" Again another right turn, I was done.

"Stop-stop-stop, unfollow, block, delete!" He looked puzzled but drew back to the road,

"What was that?" I paused for a moment,

"A meme…" I felt myself grow red, but subsiding leaving me with a familiar feeling. I wanted to cringe, I felt this-

"Ahhh we're here!" I looked up a bit, and it was just a huge building that was we're driving closer to it. I didn't like it at all.

End: Chapter 16: Damn Dog

* * *

 ** _Hello again! Yeah- I'm back not sure if that good... but be prepared for the next chapter!- avv90_**


	17. Damn Dog! Part II

Hello, yes I am back! I kinda had to frank ocean ya- but I spent the day tyrping this out so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Damn Dog! Part II

"Pappy-"

"Don't worry… I'm not ditching ya' yet." He unbuckled and threw open the door, and I pushed back my belt slowly watching the building. It was a skyscraper with no other buildings in sight- I could hear water lapping over something, finally, I saw the ocean it was dark and murky. I opened my door, sitting up I took up my bag slinging it over my shoulder. I slammed my door behind me, slowly watching my surroundings. I was freaked out, not a soul in sight- the dark smug air and the scent of salt.

"It's creepy-"

"Get used to it." He looked to me waving me to him, "It'll always be pretty lonely here?"

"Are there like seven kids-"

"Alfred!" I looked back to Pappy who was closer to the building, my eyes grew as I rushed to him,

"Why is the school so big?" He chuckled a bit,

"Calm down my boy." He pulled an arm over me and we made it to the door.

It opened for us, and we walked through it. My eyes didn't even have to adjust, it was just dark chrome a long walkway with a desk and a perky lady sitting up watching us enter. He led me finally letting me go. It smelled like salt in here,

"Hello?"

"Hello." A thick British accent,

"New student."

"Check in. Check in. Check in." I rose my brows stopping in place seeing Pappy walk up closer to the figured woman,

"Alfred."

"Last name." He approached the woman, and that's when I knew she was not a real woman. I took a step forward,

"Jones."

"Thumb please?" I looked to him, just as he called for me,

"Al." I rushed forward, making it to the woman. Its eyes followed me bringing up a small black pad. I placed my thumbs over it and saw it turn red as I pulled back.

"Thank you." I smiled and then she moved the pad back placing it down. "Keys will be beyond the door."

"Door?" I looked back, just an elevator. "The elevator-" Ding! My head snapped to the elevator and then back. She was smiling again.

"Pappy?"

"Elevator son." I walked to his voice keeping my eyes over the woman. I entered, "Keep your head on, it's just starting."

"She wasn't-" The door closed, and moved. Not up not down but it slid, and I felt my direction change. "What-" Again we spun, and it popped open. I felt my eyes cringe, at the white room.

"Hurts a little." I stepped out following Pappy. He looked over the side, taking up a stack of keys. He tossed me them smiling,

"Those are for you."

"What for-" He pointed to the elevator,

"You take the left side elevators." I moved to the left, seeing a line of elevators.

"How many are there-"

"Never try to count them."

"What-"

"Don't worry... Just take the one that's open." I knew I wasn't getting any answers today, so why try? Because I am confused! He pressed the gray button and I watched it pop open, no waiting for it to just open it just opened. I followed him moving close to him. The door slowly closed as I turned to him, "You know you'll be doing this every day now?"

"Huh?" I moved to the control panel, not wanting to continue "What floor?" He shook his head a bit just forcing me to look at the buttons harder.

It had three buttons, clear, closed and out.

"What-"

"It moves on it own." I suddenly felt us move down as I scrambled to the side holding onto the railing as I felt us drop. Not go lower no, drop many floors at once.

"Ah-!" He clasped his hand over my mouth,

"Calm down." He waved me forth, "Press clear." I held the railing for dear life not wanting to let go. "You'll be fine." He sounded amused "Go." It wasn't commanding but oh god, I held the pole at every step.

"Why are we moving?"

"It moves on its own Alfred…" I moved closer finally smashing the clear button with a punch. I pressed my eyes closed trembling waiting for us to stop moving. It didn't. I felt Pappy's arm over me patting me. "Open your eyes." I shook my head feeling my stomach churning. "C'mon-"

"Ahhhh!" I heard him chuckle a bit, "Ahhhhh?!" I regret everything I have ever done at this point. It was clear and seeing the dark swarming water around us. "Why are we in an ocean!?"

"Where else would we be?" I turned to look at him genuinely looking at me as if I was just an idiot.

"The school?!"

"Yeah, we're going there-"

"I thought we were at the school-" I heard him cackle,

"That-" His hiccups gave me an annoyed look, "You thought that was the school?!" I pulled myself up looking to him,

"What?"

"That was the check in room."

"Check in?"

"That is where you leave your car- you know like- a locker?" I was done and no it was not a locker, I felt sassy as I spoke.

"Does the school not have a parking lot?"

"Alfred… Do you see the water-"

"Of course I see the water!" I flailed my arms a bit before gripping the railing next to me,

"Well, you can't leave a car in the water?" He said it as if it was the most common thing in the world. An underwater school, did a kid thing this up?

"I am done."

"Well, you can't be done… We're gonna be here for a while…"

"Awhile?!"

"Yeah… Your powers don't allow you to breathe water, make an air pocket, teleport, or in my case turn into water so the elevator takes a while…"

"The school is underwater?!"

"Yes…" He looked at me as if it was so common, "do you listen?" He shook his head a bit, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Okay.. okay so I am going underwater-how far?" He looked up a bit,

"I think 35,756 feet if I remember correctly?" I looked up the ceiling facing the bright sky that was now a dark water.

"So- we're going that under?"

"You could say that?"

"Am I going to crush under pressure-"

"You'll be fine…" He waved me off, "Little kids get used to it after a few days?" He shrugged a bit,

"What do you mean a few days?"

"You'll be puking your lungs out until your body gets used to it I think?" I let out a nervous chuckle,

"What if I don't get used to it?"

"You're eyes may pop out?" I looked to the side feeling sick,"Your body should be able to handle it, though… You're old and I think you've gone through the change right?"

"Change?"

"Yeah... Fever.. Then a vomiting thing- maybe pain?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Don't tell anyone." I cocked my head to him a bit,

"What?"

"Some things we keep to ourselves… okay?"

"Okay..," I didn't know what to do, "what else should I keep to myself?"

"Don't speak of your mother… or father." I gave him a thin smile,

"Wasn't planning to."

"Behave."

"Always."

"Don-" He moved his hand to his face, "I don't want to force you like the other parents, I want you to have fun-"

"But don't be the worst?"

"Did your father tell you that?"

"No." I looked out of the water, "Mom used to tell me that when I was going to each game."

"Good." I was tired of this moving,

"What are they going to make me do?"

"They are going to school you, like any other school- but they will force you to do things…" I looked below me and gave in sitting down over the clear glass.

"Okay."

"I want you to warm up to these people, give them no reason to not like you-"

"Why?"

"They have been training for a while… not worth a fight." I looked up to him, "Plus I know you are just a warm heartfelt boy!"

"How long does this take?" He shrugged,

"I never had to do this."

* * *

I rose my arms watching the man go through my things, I groaned a bit as he lifted a packet of cookies looking at me,

"Why do you have this?"

"Emergencies!" Pappy looked down shaking his head.

"He gets moody when he needs sugar," The teacher looked a bit offended just as he stuffed my cookies into my bag sliding it to me.

"Thank you." He eyed me as I passed him,

"Where are you going-!" I swung back looking to him,

'Inside!" I could see Pappy's facepalm, I was trying to behave but this dude was forcing me to act like this- you don't call someone out for what they have in their bag- It's my business! Looking at me like I was flawed?

"I need to get a blood sample." I pressed my lips looking to him,

"You a doctor?" He didn't seem to miss a beat,

"As a matter fact- I am." Pappy placed his hand over me,

"He's new, you don't have a record of his blood."

"New?" He scoffed a bit, "You're the little-" He huffed in a gulf of air and I knew what he was trying to say, "You're the one who took out seven of our kids-" He looked away a bit, "Go in, she's waiting for you."

I sat in a pale room staring into the eyes of a pale, red-headed woman.

"Hello… Mr. Jones?"

"Hello…" I paused for a second then looking to her, " ?"

"Dr. Bergman." She smiled a bit moving her arm over to a light-haired woman and an older man, "They are here to observe you as head teachers." The woman with light hair cocked her head a bit staring me in the eyes, I looked away looking to the principle.

"I understand." She pushed back her seat looking to Pappy,

"It is always nice seeing you Dr. Davis." I think everyone in here is a doctor at this point, Pappy rose a hand to her,

"You too." She smiled in his direction,

"But where is his father?" Pappy didn't miss a beat,

"He left a message but apologizes for not being able to attend." He rose a brow to her, "He has matter to attend to." I felt my fist grip hurt my veins sticking out.

"His son's education is not important?" She gave me an angered scoff, "Have you read the letter our school sent you."

"Yes, Ma'am." She nodded a bit,

"Well there is more to it," She pulled her chair sitting down in front of me, "But those are basics."

"I know.. I read it." She gave a small cackle,

"Just testing." She tilted her head a bit, "How old are you?" I looked down a bit,

"Sixteen." I heard her make a sound,

"That's new…." I saw her write something down, "You do know we have never taken in a student that is so.." I butt in,

"Old." She shook her head,

"You are young but all of our older students usually change at the grade of-" I heard the woman's voice from behind me,

"The third grade!" Then we were going on an American school basis?

"Yes… a typical 8-9… or younger" She moved her pen down, "You are past that age."

"Yeah…" She nodded,

"You are a late bloomer..good!" She turned to the look down at a file paper it was most likely my file, "It says here you are a straight a student?" She smiled a bit before it fell from her lips, "but you are a sophomore?" She gave an unimpressed look,

"Yup." She sucked in air,

"I have been organizing your schedule as it's too unique for anyone else to do so…" She looked at me, "You see everyone your age is already ahead of you… they are studying to receive their bachelor degrees." She closed my file, "Then you will be put in a study room for a month."

"A month?" Dr. Bergman looked to me,

"You will take your high school exit exam then, you will pass then we will spend the year teaching you to receive your bachelor's by then you will be caught up and your last two years will be spent studying for your doctrine." I leaned forward in my seat,

"What?" Pappy placed his arm over me,

"It-"

"What if I don't want to be a doctor?!" She pressed her eyes a bit,

"Everyone at this school will have a doctrine, after all, it would be bad for any superbeing having powers being caught at… hard time would not be a good name in the school-"

"I'm not paying for a Doctrine-"

"Your country is paying for you to be sent here."

"I thought this place wasn't accepting of country briber-"

"Every country is paying for their students, this is where they receive help for things… normal people can not handle Alfred, we do not turn away any student who cannot pay as long as you have an ability we are here for you." How long did it take for her to come up with that? "Speaking of your abilities Alfred, I want to speak with you over yours."

"Yes…" She opened my file, taking up her pen.

"How did you know how you got your powers?" I pressed my eyes a bit,

"It kinda just happened." She tapped her pen a bit,

"How?"

"I went to speak with my coach and- I-" I lowered my head a bit, "I don't remember…" Pappy placed his arm over me,

"He went through a lot that day…" Dr. Bergman seemed unimpressed,

"Yes… He will also have to speak with a therapist once a week." She seemed to not feel a thing as she said it. It was so emotionless. I almost thought of calling her out but bit down on my tongue, "I am sorry to hear of the passing of your mother… She and I were in the same year throughout our years at the school." She didn't like my mom, that is how most spoke of her,

"Yeah."

"She was an amazing student, top of her class…. And a late bloomer as well." My mom was late too... She never told me.

"My mother-"

"Yes... She held the previous record for the longest time of course until her own son beat her record…"

"How old was she?" I felt like it was no use asking her,

"Amelia?" I nodded a bit, as she looked to Pappy,

"She was twelve." He held a stare at her,

"Everyone else is usually too young to have correlated with the other type of children…" She rubbed her hands together in a sickening angle, "sept for you…"

"It's not like they have germs…" She nodded,

"I know but our students… may have trouble conversing with a new student." She smiled shrugging,"We don't get new students your age…" She looked to me, "Your mother had trouble converting here at twelve… I know you must feel defensive since you thought you were normal-"

"I am normal."

"Yes… I want to get back to your mother…"

"Let's not." She took in a breath,

"She had trouble adjusting yes but… it seems the later children receive their abilities the stronger they are…" Is this how she uses my mother's thought, "I heard you have lightning?"

"I guess… Electricity to be honest?" She took a few notes,

"Do you know how to use it?" I shook my head, "I want to test you out-" She spun her head up to the coach, "Take him-"

"I don't even know if I can control them." She swallowed hard,

"Can you give us a demonstration?"

"No. I have no idea how to use it at all." She nodded looking behind me again to the light-haired woman,

'Mr. Jones… we know what you did." I felt my smile fade as I sank lower in my seat, "You set your school on fire, and not just any fire… You're lightning didn't go out no matter what our students did. We had to send in other people to fix what you did."

"Students?"

"Yes," She seemed like a prune of a lady as she puckered her lips in a sour look, "we send our students to smaller things. We were told it was a nasty fire, nothing too bad… sept for the fact that it wouldn't be put out with water, or could not be controlled by our fire users."

"Sorry."

"No. It was expected, we should have kept better eyes on you since your mother was a late bloomer; however, we need to make sure you can control what you were given."

I shrugged a bit, "Dr. Braginsky.." The woman perked a bit,

"Yes?"

"I want you to spend two periods with him every morning until he is beyond the level of the children you teach." She nodded a bit, "Then he will be sent to an instructor for four periods and then coach?" The big man nodded,

"You will see what he can do. I want you to put him in a room… I don't know if we have a rubber room?" He shook his head,

"I was going to put him in the blazing room?" She shook her head,

"I don't think that will work, he controls..." She thought back looking at me, "electricity was it?" I nodded a bit, "Place him in a room and give him separate instruction he is not up to par with the other children so do not force him until I instruct otherwise." I was weak, wasn't I?

"The way he set that fire makes me think otherwise… Plus a fire?" She took her smile and made a crude look to him,

"Coach, are you implying Mr. Jones has multiple abilities? Something we know to not exist?" He shrugged,

"His mother had multiple abilities?"

"She did but she never informed our school, she lied to us. Are you saying he is lying to us?"

"No. He probably wouldn't even know he had multiple abilities." She seems knew,

"Is that true Mr. Jones?" I shrugged.

"I would have noticed if I had something else." She gave the man a smug look,

"That settles it! Dr. Braginsky takes him to your room, you will begin now."

"Wait!" She stopped,

"You have questions?" I nodded, "Speak then?" Wow… My mind seemed blank and the only question I formed was,

"When do I get a costume?" She let out a huff,

"Both your parents worked for your government… Don't you think people would notice neon colors?"

"Are we not supposed to get noticed, no fame- nothing?"

"You are doing good deeds… you need a reward for doing good?" That left me dull, "When you are up to par you will get… tests and clothing are provided, it will fit your power so then we will know for sure what your ability is but I doubt you will have another."

"No costume." She shook her head, "Well… about the final exam what if I don't pass it."

"You will study solely for it... And I have never had a student who hasn't passed it."

"You've worked here for two years." She paused looking at me,

"How do you know that?" I pointed to the photo of her, it was her and an older woman and man helping her hold what was now on her desk. It was dated at the bottom, did she perhaps think I could read minds? "Regardless! You will pass, any other questions?" I rose a finger, it would be my last one.

"Are aliens real?"

* * *

I smiled a bit holding up a signed autographed photo of an alien. What a day?!

Dr. Braginsky walked slowly down a hall offering me small talk, I needed to sound normal.

"You seems pretty young?" I heard her giggle a bit,

"I graduated two years ago."

"It's that good you want to work here?" She seemed to shrug, "I wanted to watch my younger sibling for a bit… at first but I realized the kids here are amazing to teach and so sweet!" She had a thick accent and short platinum blonde hair, she seemed refrained but trying to speak with me,

"You like them?" She nodded,

"They're eyes light up the day!" She jumped a bit, "You teens are nice but seem a bit extreme for me."

"You got the job when Dr. Bergman did?" She nodded a bit,

"Yes… She was the vice when I went to school here…"

"Vice?" She nodded,

"Our old Principle perished… He was kind to all of us- She is as well but he taught me!" She was so jumpy.

"Did he teach my mom?" I saw her hug her notes,

"He did. She and Your father actually planned his funeral… His family did cut ties with him…. But he said it was fine we were all his children…"

"They did?"

"Yes… Did she not tell you-" She covered her lips, "I am so sorry.." She mumbled I pressed my eyes a bit,

"You're fine…" She continues,

"She would visit him during holidays and invite him over to eat… have you ever met him?" I shook my head,

"I usually ate at a friend house, everyone had something to do and Mom was always at work."

"She did work for the U.S government." I looked up a bit,

"She did?" Her eyes grew large,

"You didn't know?"

"It's fine… I'm learning a lot these days." She stopped for a moment, making a note. She continued to me, allowing me to slowly follow behind,

"She was the top worker you know?" I shrugged a bit,

"I would only guess." She must have seen me frown as I lingered behind her,

"Your parents are sort of a legend…" She spoke back to me, "Your mother was the latest bloomer, until you of course but she came in and everyone thought she would shift to the back as a friendly person like other eight or nine-year-olds but she didn't. I heard her other ability was to read minds which are why she never spoke to others and after a month- she was at the level our seniors were." I gave a hint of a smile, "While your father-" I swallowed a bit hard, "He was a jokester but was the second of his class at the time and he came from a family of amazing students-"

"His siblings.." I nodded just as she continued,

"Yes… He was actually going steady with the top of his class." No surprise, I stopped in my tracks as she looked back at me almost forcing me to throw my newly signed schedule, I stared at her feeling my face flush, "Do you promise not to tell?" I nodded a bit,

"He was with Charlotte?" I looked a bit confused, "Dr. Bergman." She mouthed, what? That lady dated my dad? God… She could have been my mom?! No.. no.. That's why she was bitter?

"Eww.." She nodded a bit,

"She was young and so was he." I saw her pause, looking to a door she pressed her thumb opening it open to me. I entered just as she closed the door behind us, I looked around for a moment. A kids room huge- the size of a gym but, the chairs tiny… how was I going to sit on that? She turned back to me,

"I'm sorry if I bored you with that small talk?"

"No… can you keep telling me about it?" She smiled, looking at the chairs. "I have a chair in that closet- I'll get it-" I rose a hand to her,

"No. I got it." She pointed behind her, just as I went to get it. The door was opened just as I took it out and I set down. She shook her head to me from across the room to the front of the class. She waved me over, just as I plucked my chair up and walked to her.

"Why is the class so big?" She shrugged a bit,

"It's pretty small- are other classes smaller?" I nodded, "Well we are underwater… no real room for kids to run around outside… well some of them.." I sat down looking at her, "Well I will continue?"

"Please?"

"Well your mother took the spot of number one and everyone was angry- they complained that she knew less and it was unfair but the old Principle said that they should be ashamed not only were they at a lesser grade than a new student but that they believed that since she was younger and less experienced she would be less intelligent."

"Nice guy?" She nodded,

"He told them if they want to complain they should make their grades look like something worth complaining." She gave a small giggle, "Some people say your mother always had a crush on him others say she couldn't stand him or his girlfriend." She patted her chest a bit, "I like to believe the latter. But the interesting thing came in when students needed to pick partners for a mission their freshman year. Couples picked couples, friends picked friends and your mother never warmed up with anyone, someone told me she said it was fine she would work on her own but the professor refused." She was so excited to tell this story, "He said she had worked on her own for so long she probably never knew how to work with a partner something that was essential for working for the U. S something other countries didn't really need so at that thought he teamed her up with the only other American in that year- your father!" Her eyes glowed bright,

"Is that all?" She shook her head,

"No!" She seemed almost offended that I thought my parents shifted so quickly.  
"Amelia had never worked with him and I saw it as she was angry at the thought he would lower her grade." What kind of students were my parents to get a story made after their relationship them? "They were sent to a shipwreck," Of course, "nothing too big it's just that an oil valve was leaking and the people from the ship were in danger and were being covered in tons of it." She said that as if it was the most common thing to hear, "I heard it was hard to see when they went under." It was oil, of course, it was hard to see! "Both your parents had different objectives, your mother was trying to get everyone out and then fix it but you're dad thought the opposite. Your father was trying to stop the leak as quickly as he could." Of course, he would! "while your mother would carry the people to safety- she would fly them up-"

"My mom could fly?" She nodded, seemingly impressed by her knowledge,

"She had a lot of powers." I thought we were only supposed to have one? "He was being brash- while he was being coated with oil while your mother tried to kept an eye on him it wasn't until she lost sight of him that she panicked placing the last person on the ship plunging into the ice cold water."

"My mom did that for my dad?" She nodded,

"Your father was underwater twisting the metal pipe closed to finally stop the leak." She shook her head a bit, "Your mother though could not see him and was frantic to find him. He must have released it and floated to the top. He swam up to her and plucked her up. They were both covered in oil, but he pressed her a bit- and she teared up thinking she lost her first partner." Huh? "He whipped her face a bit, and smiled."

"They didn't kiss?" She shook her head,

"He was still dating Dr. Bergman."

"They broke up after?" She shrugged a bit, "He was said to have just become friends with Amelia but Dr. Bergman didn't like all the communicating with another woman... but your mother had already become friends with his brothers, his entire family. He left Dr. Bergman and moved his attention to Amelia. She dated him through high school and married him. They both worked for a bit before she became pregnant and had two boys!" I gave her a smile, she thought it was so beautiful.

"They never told us all that." She gave me as mall nod,

"When you see your father could you ask him a thing?" How famous were my parents,

"Yes?"

"How did he break up with... ?" I smiled a bit.

"I will." She nodded a bit,

"Now time to get to teaching!"

* * *

So I should writing an essay right now but still wanted to give everyone something! Happy thanksgiving!


	18. Damn Dog: Part III

**_Hello, my people! I am back- Ummm... I'm back! I would like to apologize for my leave of absence. I did not know it would be this long for me to consider publishing again. It's been a period of just reading but hey- the new Tokyo Ghoul spoilers got me to write again so here you go!_**

* * *

 _ **Damn Dog: Part III**_

"Okay, so whenever you are full of emotion... do you ever seem to rampage out of control?" I thought for a moment- nodding to her, "Does it feel like something strange?" She perked her head following my chest.

"Yes… it get fuzzy-" She gave a small giggle,

"Well, it is electricity…" She lifted two hands, "It usually depends on its user. For example- water always makes kids feel deep pressure as if their chest has lost all air." I frowned at the way she laughed at me. "Sorry." I shook my head.

"It's fine...How can I stop it though?" Her eyebrow lifted almost as if I was speaking a different language,

"Nothing we can do to stop it, Alfred." That was not what I was hoping for, "but we can manage it and use it to your advantage!" She lifted up a finger to me. "We have to make sure you are able to control your abilities so that you will always be able to use it!" I nodded,

"What's the secret?" She looked taken back, "You know how do I control it?"

"That's for you to find out!" I pressed my eyes closed,

"What?" I finished with all this goddamn symbolism-

"Joking." She moved her hand forward poking my chest. "It seems to only happen when you're stressed, nervous or anything that can raise your heartbeat?"

"My heart?"

"Your stress levels rise... your heart pumps an abnormal amount of blood- you know? It is anything that can make you feel unusual?" She tilted her head a bit, "The younger children either go through it all day or not at all." She shrugged, "They freak out a lot of weird things like ice cream or comic characters."

"You haven't seen a sixteen-year-old freakout?" She shook her head,

"They all have it under control at that point Alfred." She shrugged, "But we'll get you there!" She could feel the amount of hope I had placed on this, "First let's begin with breathing?" I nodded as she sat back, "Cross your legs for me?" I stared at her, I was in a suit. "No...Nevermind that…." She still rose her hands a bit, "Close your eyes." I did, "Okay, now take in a deep breath," I felt my lungs expand, "Hold it!" I could feel her raise her arms over my shoulder, "Release." This was all I had to do? Breathe?! She pushed my shoulder back a bit, "I am going to ask you to do something for me-"

"Sure."

"Alfred," Her tone changed, "I am going to ask you to think of what causes you to feel scared… what caused the fire." I opened my eyes, shaking my head to her.

"I- I don't want to-" She seemed unsurprised,

"I know it's hard but I need you to remember the amount of stress you felt. I need to see what it is."

"I don't want to feel like that again-"

"You will if we do not solve this. I can guarantee you will." I wasn't up for depression first thing in the morning. "Now close your eyes." I stared at her for a moment, "We have to sort through this Alfred?" "I know." I didn't want to,

"Now please, close your eyes." I gritted my teeth and held my tongue, closing my eyes. "Good." I heard her fingers clasp, "Take a deep breath in-" I felt my stomach sizzle a bit, "Now, out." She repeated herself again. "In…" I heard her move from her chair- circling me, "now remember what happened that day." My memory corrupted of that day, so much happened… Mom. She was the one thing I remember. The blood, the flesh… The smell of something burning… Was it her organs on the stove- No… "Breath out." I let a small scoff out sucking in more almost gasping, Did I burn my mom's torn body? She wouldn't have told me if I was hurting her-! I fumbled with my breath, "Alfred, continue breathing but block out my voice-" It was such a bad day. She was…. Disemboweled… My mom didn't even have eyes- a chance to see me. Her eyes gouged out. My stomach was churning and I was feeling it make its contents making their way back up. I tossed my mother's body… I-I… My head began to hurt and I felt a violent shake come over me. "Al-" I didn't even cry at her funeral. I haven't cried since that day. Was that normal- mom… she wanted me to be normal- was any of this normal?! My fingers tingled and I felt a familiar feeling. I felt a wave pass over me. Was I speaking- I felt two arms grip my shoulders.

"MOM?!" My eyes grew large as I stared forward. It sizzled, the glowing blue ball hovering over me, the size of a basketball. "What-" I looked over myself, "Hey is that nor-?"

 ** _Boom!_**

* * *

There was an ice bag over my head, the smell of burning was all over me. I had even changed into some gown thing. How? "Did your nose stop bleeding?" A little old lady came over to me, she smiled taking off a bloody rag over my face.

"Yeah- but -"

"I know…." She looked behind her a bit, "Get some sleep, you can stay here all day with me okay?" She winked, eyeing my feet. I kicked my feet up on the thin bed, moving. She tucked me under a blanket as I fell into a slight slumber.

"Where is he?!" I heard Dr. Bergman's voice.

"He is resting." I clenched my eyes tighter, "He hurt his head over a metal bar and his nose bleed has yet to stop."

"Fix it!" She was pouting like a child,

"Keep your voice low in here, the child tired." The little old lady? "It is your fault as well that he is in this state! You should have given him an older instructor, and a proper room." I could hear her anger. "Get him up!"

"How? I gave him a strong sedative-"

"I know-"

"It is a very strong sedative. I recommend his family come get him. He should go home."

"I need him awake by last period. I am going to test him myself." "He has no idea how to use his ability. What are you going to do if he hurts a student with scary parents instead of a sweet teacher?" "Where is she?"

"I healed her." She sounded bored, "She is speaking with Coach. They want to understand what happened and what they can do to prevent it. What you should be doing instead of being angry at a young man."

"Aggghh!"

"Don't scream in my office." I heard her voice groan,

"You know he's like his mother right- a bit-"

"Are you still angry? Go find a husband or at least run the school ." "You never married-"

"Oh no I didn't but look where I'm at- listening to an unqualified woman scream at me."

"I want him awake. He has to go meet the other children at the very least."

"I'll make sure he's up when he's ready." I heard the woman grunt, and the door slams behind. I laid still, not wanting to let her off I was awake. "I know you are awake." I stayed still, "Are you implying that you haven't woken up yet?"

"..."

"I didn't give you any new drugs." I had to speak up,

"I'm awake."

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Well," I could hear her sit down in her seat- rolling towards me. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't have my family pick me up."

"Do you want to go to last period?"

"No."

"Good." I opened my eyes seeing her lean forward, touching my cheek. "You do look like your mother you know?"

"I know."

"I'm sure she angry because she was expecting for you to be weak."

"I am." I heard her give off a small chuckle.

"No. No- I assure you at the level you are at you are much too strong-"

"Did I hurt Dr-"

"She's fine. I made sure of it- but you did shock her." I moved up,

"I have to apologize-"

"Why?" I stared at her, she looked puzzled.

"I hurt her!"

"You did so out of your of your own knowledge. It was her fault for actually thinking she could teach you."

"Bergman forced her-"

"Do not raise your voice in here young man." She pulled her cardigan tighter,

"How old are you?"

"16."

"She is a new educator and has only taught the youngest children we have received. She should not have tried to please Dr. Bergman- the woman knew what she was doing-"

"How could she?!"

"Again, this is no shouting place. Speak," I loosened my shoulders, "and look at you."

"How could she have known?" I let out a sigh,

"Your mother was a late bloomer."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She moved forward- tracing my nose.

"You look like her."

"She was my mother-"

"You look exactly like her, but I do suppose other may say you look like your father?"

"They're my parents-"

"She hates your parents." I felt a lump in my throat. "She knew your mother Alfred... she put three experienced teachers in my office when they were testing her abilities." She crossed her arms, "She was only twelve."

"Twelve?!" She nodded,

"I'm four years-"

"We had all thought it had passed you up- we all should have known better." She sighed. "After ten it seems that the children's abilities double in strength... Yet your mother seemed to have quadrupled in power."

"Wha-"

"It means Dr. Bergman knew better but wanted you to hurt someone." She shrugged, "To be honest you did more damage to yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You broke two ribs- they pierced your lungs. Blood everywhere."

"I'm fine-"

"Of course you are, I healed you!" She smacked my chin, "You'll feel it after the drugs leave your system."

"But-"

"You lost seven fingers, tore a chunk of flesh from your cheek." She pocked my chest, "You are now missing a kidney and a foot of your small intestine."

"How-"

"Water started to seep in the room- not a room anymore- more of a hole in the school." She pushed her seat back. "They seemed to lose it in the stress of getting you here without completely letting you bleed out." I moved my hand to my side. "I worked and managed to stop the ruptured lung but you'll be coughing up blood for a while." I didn't feel different. "I am a good doctor. I can bring back someone at the edge of death but let me tell you, your heart stopped six times." Why is it this bad? I felt fine.

"I do want you to go home." I placed my hand on stomach,

"You want to vomit?" I nodded, as she looked down- she already had a trash can. I took it up, letting what remained in my stomach leave me. "I can remove the scars on your stomach in a week or so- but right now I want you to know the pain will be setting in soon."

"Pain?" She couldn't heal me.

"Everyone thinks I ease the pain." She shook her head, "I saved your life, but cannot stop the agony you are going to feel."

"Give me something-"

"The only thing that can help you get through the pain would be to induce a coma."

"A coma?"

"It'll be the only thing to keep you away from what will come."

"How-" I felt a strip of blood leave my nose. She shook her head,

"It's been bleeding since the first surgery." I lifted my sleeve- and spread it over my skin. I looked down to it. "You are in a gown. You didn't have clothes after what happened." I shook my head, pushing my feet to the ground. What the hell is wrong with this lady?! I am fine- I placed weight over my feet-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I fell forward, my face colliding with the ground. I felt a chill run through me,

"It's leaving your system faster than anticipated."

"Ahh!" It was piercing pain. This agony was horrific. Needles piercing through me- I was sure of it. I heard her lower herself next to me, as something shoved into my mouth. It eased the pain. I was numb but not in pain. "What?"

"This medicine leaves your system every thirty minutes." I was on the ground,

"Give me something stronger."

"This is more than enough to kill a herd of elephants." It was so small, how could it kill anything. "Alfred, your body is not accepting anything foreign. It gets rid of everything. It's repairing itself, to be honest."

"Then-"

"The reason the sedative worked so fast was because of this, it's protecting you, Alfred." What? I looked up to her, "Don't tell anyone that bit." She lowered herself, pulling me up and setting me down on the bed. "It'll scare more people here."

"What am I going to do-" A knock on the door scared me.

"Excuse me?" I looked back to the door, stepping in I saw a blonde boy. His hair next to white- he peeled in.

"I didn't call for you Tino?"

"I heard someone scream-" His accent I was sure I heard it before. His eyes met mine. "Who is he?"

"His name's Alfred." The older woman placed her hand on my head. "Soon he will be in your class." "What?" "He is the new student all the rumors were behind." "Is he the one who hurt our seniors?" "That is him." He stepped in, moving to the bed. The room was white- it smelled like a hospital. Where was I? "He sounds like a

"What?"

"He is the new student all the rumors were behind."

"Is he the one who hurt our 3rd years?"

"That is him." He stepped in, moving to the bed. The room was white- it smelled like a hospital. Where was I?

"He sounds like a babe."

"He does."

"Was he also behind the explosions this morning?"

"Correct." He quirked his head to me,

"How old are you Alfred?"

"16." He moved his hand to my forehead.

"He should be fine-"

"He broke his neck over a metal beam?" I looked over to the old lady. "Right you are." The room was silent. "I will take him home." I tilted my head.

"Good." Wait. Who was he? My mind cluttered at any thought. He ducked down to my face.

"Moi!" What? "I will be taking you home!"

* * *

He slid me into my car. He was strong, I weigh like- a lot. "Who are you?" He buckled me, pulling his face up a bit.

"You are not very smart huh?" He was laughing?! I opened my mouth to say something only for him to move his hand up playing pill in my mouth. "Swallow." I did as instructed. He pulled back, "Good. Not too stupid." He closed my door, walking around and going in the opposite way. Wrong. Not right. I wasn't driving. Wrong country I whispered to myself. He sat down and paused. "I am Tino. Finnish."

"You finished what?" He pressed his mouth closed.

"I mean I am from finland." Oh.

"Oh."

"Where is your home, Alfred?"

"I moved in-"

"You have no clue?"

"It's gated community?"

"Is it far?"

"It took like seven right turns." He smiled at me,

"That is what I needed to know." He pulled up my keys, "Tell me, what is your ability-"

"I can't tell you." He smiled at me. "You are new!" He smiled a bit before throwing the car into reverse without looking back. "Are you insane."

"You could say that?" He spun my car to first and flew forward. I held my seat. "Anyways, I manipulated weapons."

"Is that an ability?" He looked at me straight at my face as he took to the street.

"No. It is not."

"What is it then?" He smiled.

"You haven't told me and you are bold enough to ask me?" He was speeding when he took his first right, "Let's play a game, guess okay" I nodded. "Peek, soldier, expert marksmanship, or adaptation?" I froze. Only one of those sounded like a power. "What is an adaptation?" It didn't sound correct.

"I can confirm."He didn't look like much- but he did manage to bring me to my car something a peek soldier perhaps?

"Peek soldier?"

"Correct!"

"Really?"

"No." He sniffled a bit, swerving again another right. That feeling was back. "If it feels hard you can lay back and sleep."

"I-" I paused, how did he know what I was feeling? "Can you read-"

"Not minds. Well not completely?" I pulled my neck up, hearing a horrific crack. Toni looked back at me, "Your neck broke. Don't look so shocked that it is making those sounds."

"Wha-"

"I cannot read minds…" He took another right, "I read emotions." That sounded sappy, "You don't have to be so irritated." I turned to him, another crack loud in the air.

"It doesn't sound all that cool." He smiled looking forward,

"It is not." He gripped the steering wheel. "It is annoying to know what other people feel."

"I bet."

"Not everyone has dangerous powers that are lethal-"

"Really?!"

"Yes." He took another right. "Everyone whose powers is not as desirable as others... are usually subjected to learn other things, Alfred."

"What kinds?"

"I didn't lie when I said I was an expert marksman."

"They let you shoot?" He nodded,

"My friends don't want to risk having me get in the way." He seemed to swallow hard, "I usually watch outside." My eyes widened, I pressed my mouth closed. He told me what his powers were.

"I sort of have- what they told me was electricity manipulation?" He didn't react,

"You sound unsure."

"I don't know what it is- or even how to use it-"

"There is no rush for you to figure this all out, Alfred." I did have a time limit. I was going to be tested soon, I have to finish this school and try to take up what left of my normal life. He moved his hand over touching my arm. "Alfred, can we speak about your mother?" Everyone already did speak of her. "I meant her death." I coughed, feeling a squirt of blood leave my mouth.

"Let's not."

"Alfred. I am not a student you know." He offered me a smile. "My ability allows for me to know what you are feeling even when you are unsure of what it all means." He's the therapist- shit! "I am the school's therapist."

"You're a student?"

"I know it's confusing. I am not supposed to be working." Why were these rules placed if they were not going to follow them? "I'm not doing it for pay, it's more of a need for me- it helps me receive my doctorate in psychology."

"I get it." He took another right. "You know we have to speak for a while right?"

"I know."

"It would help if you could start, I can interpret what will happen." I smiled a bit, "My mom was murdered. Did you hear the details?" He shook his head,

"I want to hear it from you."

"She didn't look like my mom- she was just in pieces." I didn't feel like crying- even thinking about it now. "I haven't cried." I looked to him for what it meant. "Not all people shed tears at the moment-"

"I haven't cried since that day- at all. I've been in pain and hurt but for some reason… I don't have tears? Why?"

"You are in trauma Alfred." He took another right, slowly shifting into place. "It's not uncommon for you to be confused. The woman who was always in your life-"

"She was never in my life." I sighed, "I saw her once a month when I was lucky- she only took care of-" I felt my temper grow.

"Breath." I did so, holding the seat below me. "I spoke with your brother… Matthew."

"I don't live with him." "He told me. You left home, Alfred?"

"I had to."

"Why?" I looked to him, "You're not a real doctor right?" He pressed his lips, "I will not disclose our conversation. This is a patient and Doctor relationship."

"Good." I was not going to tell him. "I don't want to live in that house. There is still a blood stain on the ground. Eating there makes me think of what they did to her, I don't need to deal with that." He eyed me.

"Is that what you want to say?" I nodded. "I will not force you to open up to me, I will not do that. You may feel as if all this change is unnecessary-"

"It is." He nodded, "I will prescribe you medicine-"

"Don't need it." He took another right, easing slowly as I saw we were in my neighborhood. "How does that work?" He shrugged,

"I wouldn't know." We stopped at the gate, seeing a cop move from his position. He looked in my car.

"Mr. Alfred?" I lifted my hand up to him, "You are home early from school?" Toni looked up,

"He felt nauseous. Doctor Suzy said he'll be out most of the week." The man eyed me,

"I am," I responded at this he went back to his post and opened the gate for us. Tino reached under me, carrying me bridal style. God this was embarrassing-

"Alfred!"

"Mrs. Martha-"

"Bring him in-"

* * *

They led me into the house,"His room is the fifth on the first floor. He nodded taking me into my room. He moved me to my bed, softly letting me down.

"Martha!" I could hear her make her way to my room, just for Toni to look back at her. "Could you make him something eat?"

"Of course… Will you be staying as well?" He looked back to me,

"No. I have school to get back to- but I have something in the car for him."

"I will go get it-"

"Don't bother. I will go get it and we may discuss what action will be taken on him."

"Actions?" I was dizzy from all this,

"Your recovery. He should be fine in three to four days."

"Wha-"

"Alfred shush." Next, to me, my fat cat laid down, Meow! Everyone's pissing me off. Even the cat.

* * *

"Alfred?" My door was opened by Martha, her hands holding a tray with steak and potatoes.

"Is that for me?" She nodded, "Toni told me to inform you that he will be here tomorrow after four." I sighed,

"Did he leave pills?"

"He did." She sat next to me, placing the tray on me. "He gave it to me in a gallon jug."

"I don't like him."

"Classmates?"

"Yes." She smiled,

"He seemed concerned about your face?" I moved my hand over my cheek. "It will scar."

"I know." Martha leaned back, "What would you like for dinner?" I stared at the tray over my stomach,

"I think this is enough-"

"I will prepare us chicken soup, is that alright?"

"It's fine. I'm not hungry at all-"

"Have you lost your appetite?"

"Yes-"

"I never said eating was an option." She sat up, "I will be staying here until you fully heal."

"I can manage."

"You may be able to manage but who will feed the cat?" I looked at her, she wasn't leaving me.

"If it's not too much of a problem." She smiled,

"Alright. I will go make us dinner, you should finish that-"

"I am fine."

"Finish it." I nodded lightly, pulling up my fork. I dug into the meat, satisfying her only when I began to chew. Martha left my room door open, only for the cat to peek over the door edge. Meow! I chewed slowly, Meow! He moved around my room, peeking in. I watched him, pushing back my plate at the edge I saw three pills under the plate. I took them into my hands and quickly into my mouth. Three pills. Not too long, how many of these pills would I have to take before I am fully healed? Ring! Ring! I heard Martha's shoe tap, rushing to answer the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?" I heard her listen just as the cat came into my room. Meow! I felt tired, really tired. "Alfred?" My eyes were heavy and just as I brought my head back up, I saw Martha at the door. "It's your Grandfather." I nodded moving my arm up taking the phone from her hands.

"Hello?"

"Alfred- are you alright?!" I was feeling worse with him screaming into my ears.

"Fine. Did the school call you?"

"Yes, they said-"

"I sprained my ankle, I can get through it no time."

"I will go back to England to check-"

"I'm fine. They made a big deal of nothing- and don't come back on my part. Ms. Martha is taking care of me."

"I'll call your grandmother-"

"Don't bug her.. I swear I'll call you when I'm not tired Pappy." He continued speaking. "I'm really tired. I'll call you when I'm better." The phone slowly slid from my shoulder to my stomach and finally, my head fell back.

* * *

"Ugh…" I pulled my head forward, hearing nothing. My neck sounded better, "Alfred?" I looked up to see Martha the television booming. When did I have a tv in my room?"Are you awake?"

"I am." I sat up, my eyes opening. "How long was I out?"

"Several hours."

"Hours?"

"Eight hours to be precise." I was out for so long?

"Eight?" My mouth was dry- and my stomach empty. I moved my hand to my throat holding it.

"There is a cup of water on the bedside table next to you." I moved my hand to it, taking it up and drinking- I tapped the back of the cup it was empty already? "Oh my! I will serve you dinner!" Her feet tapped away, leaving me in my room. I stared at the tv- seeing a familiar movie. The Godfather?

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." I curled back, hearing my stomach churn. I am starving,

"Alfred." Martha held my tray, a bowl, and crackers. I felt my mouth water- why was I so hungry. "Tino told me those pills would put you out for the entire day. I was scared- he told me to give you three- and I have never seen anyone take so many pills at once."

"Those weren't the ones they gave me earlier." She placed the tray over me, I started eating the moment I took up the spoon quickly taking up the bowl. "He said you would get your appetite back when you woke up-" I held it in my hand for a moment, "looks like you have!" I set my bowl down taking up a cracker slowly chewing it.

"When did I get a Tv in here?"

"The television?" She took her seat next to me, "I had one placed in every room when you were asleep. Thought it would be great when a guest comes over." She seemed to be quiet, "Is something wrong?" I shook my head,

"Mom never lets me have a tv in my room- said it will only give me an excuse not to study."

"Are you going to have problems studying? If so we can have it removed-"

"No! No… it's fine… I like it." She smiled only to give me a displeasing look,

"You hung up on your Grandfather- he threatened to turn his entire flight back if you did not call him back."

"Is he coming back?"

"No, I told him I have you a good sedative. He did ask for me to ask you to call him when you woke up-" Her eyes drew to my bowl, "Dear me- you are a growing boy are you not?!" She reached out taking the bowl, "I will go refill this."

"Please." Again I was left alone. The room was dark- with no natural light, did I not have windows in my room? Martha walked in,

"Are you feeling better?"

"Tons." She set down my bowl full, going back to the seat next to me.

"Someone came around earlier- she was very worried for you."

"Was she?"

"She is your neighbor-"

"She came over?"

"She did." She sighed, "She said her son looked for you- and you were not in school so she was worried. She left a note, and asked for you to get back to her as soon as possible."

"I'm so popular here."

"Ay." I felt my head move to the pills set next to my tray. "Are these?"

"No." She shook her head, "The one he gave me to give to you one more than last time- it'll last another hour." I nodded. "An hour?"

"More or less..." I took them without another word, swallowing them dry. "I fed Americat."

"Some kids in the neighborhood named him." She gave me a cheeky look,

"I should go to bed-"

"Mrs. Martha have a nice night at home-"

"What do you mean? I'm sleeping in the room next door."

"You aren't going home."

"No…. You are hurt- why would I leave a child who can not move alone in a large mansion?" The way she said this made me realize I was an idiot. "You don't mind staying with me?"

"Of course not." She shook her head, "I am going to go to the store tomorrow morning, Do you want anything specific for breakfast?"

"Waffles?"

"Homemade waffles-"

"No! No… Eggo waffles are fine."She gave me a light smile.

"Okay."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Heyo! I am back. You thought I forgot about this_ _aye_ _ **?** No. I did not. So here ya go. Oh.. this is the end. You probably read it. Sorry! Bye!_**


End file.
